Tokyo Juhi Juhi!
by MewStar0013
Summary: His to-do list: Take care of the family shrine, watch over their father, cook food for the family, and bring any sick or injured animals to his uncle. Yuudai always made sure to do these things. All to make sure that everyone was happy. He doubted that his father or brothers would be happy when they saw the fox ears attached to his head. OC story. Shonen-ai/Yaoi. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tokyo Juhi Juhi!**_

_**Due to lack of sleep and concentration, I've decided to go on and make another OC accepting fic. And it had to be a **_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_** fic, and it's been a REALLY long time since I've read the manga, watched the anime, or read any fics from FanFiction. No worries, I still remember some stuff and I really did enjoy this anime way back when, since it was the very first anime that gotten me into liking **_**any **_**anime. So I got it all covered :D And since its with an All-male team, well that'll just add more fun to all of it, ne? :D**_

_**Now, for those of you who wish to submit an OC, the sheet is at the end of this small chapter. Now let me remind you, I will only allow a temporal amount of OC to be the Juhis (That will explained later in the fic, but they are basically the Male Mew Mews.) but I will allow minor parts in the fic as well. We do need to get this fic a-flowing, yes? And also, the sheet will be deleted once enough characters are submitted.**_

_**Now, to all of you, I present the first chapter of **_**Tokyo Juhi Juhi!**

_**Disclaimer: This would be real if I had owned anything of **_**Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

_**Prologue: It's only Mei, Hime, and Yuu**_

"_Now you know where all the emergency numbers are, Meikado?"_

"_Yes, mama."_

"_And Himejima, you remember to wake your papa up for work?"_

"_Right before ten, I know, mama."_

"_And, Yuudai?"_

"_Yes, mama?"_

_The tired woman smiled sadly, petting her youngest child's auburn locks. He differed so much from his older brothers, looking so much like his father._

"_Be a good boy and make sure to do what Hime and Mei say, Ok?" She asked. The youngest nodded, a large and innocent smile on his face._

"_Yes, mama! Oh, are you going to be back by dinner, mama?" Asked Yuudai, picturing what kind of dinner his mother would show him to cook for the family. His mother's eyes filled with tears, and she pulled all three of her boys into a hug._

"_I told you. Its going to be a while before I come back. Just look over the house and papa too, OK? Make sure he doesn't stay out too late. And if he does-"_

"_Call Uncle Megami and ask him to check if papa's at the bar. If not, call the police." Answered Meikado, taking his mother's hand. Giving a quiet sob, she kissed their foreheads, giving a watery smile._

"_I'm the luckiest mother in the world," She wept silently, "To have such sweet boys as you three." Kissing them one last time, she got to her feet and picked up her suitcases, slipping on her shoes by the door. Opening it, and turning back to them one last time, she gave a small smile._

"_Be good, take care of papa. . . And goodbye." The door closed with that and the small house was silent. Yuudai watched as his brothers exited, Meikado walking down the hall while Himejima was making his way to their backyard._

"_Should we call papa?" He asked, not sure of which brother he wanted to follow._

"_He'll find out later," Muttered Meikado, his dark blue eyes narrowing at his soccer shoe-clad feet, bits of grass stuck to the black cleats," I'm going study in my room. Yuu, if you want to color, just knock and I'll let you in."_

"_An' come over with me if ya wanna play tag. I'mma be in the yard an' see if mama forgot to do garden work." Said Himejima briskly, both of his brothers leaving in a huff. Yuudai stood where he was for a while, not making any move to go anywhere. He flinched when he heard the door being pulled open. He spun around and smiled._

"_Mama-?"_

"_Ne? What'cha gettin' at?" The man at the door was not his mother. His hair was the same color as Yuudiais, yet he had a light stubble and his dark blue eyes were fogged with alcohol, "Why ya alone here, Yuu?" The man picked up the child, the boy coughing as he smelt the scent of beer from his father's breath._

"_Mama says she was going on a trip. She left a lot of instructions. Where'd mama go, papa?" He asked, tilting his head. The man blinked, before setting Yuudai down and giving a nervous smile._

"_N-Not sure, Yuu. But no worries! I'mma gonna go grab us some grub for dinner! Stay here with your brothers and don' open the door to strangers, 'K? Be back!" With that call over his shoulder, the man left in an instant._

_Yuu cocked his head one way, placing his small hands on his hips before shaking his head._

"_Huh. Why is everyone acting so weird? Ah, well." Sighing to himself, the smallest and youngest of the Hogaraka family padded out of the room. Not to his brother's room. Not to the backyard. No to his room, where he was napping a little while back, and not even to the kitchen, the room he liked the most in the home. He walked over to the living room and walked over to the small shrine his mother had made when she found out she was pregnant with her first child. He remembered his mother telling him about how the spirits were always with him and their family, and about her times as a priestess before she had met his father. Sitting on his ankles, Yuudai pressed his hands together, bowing his head to the red and gold shrine decorated with white orchids and roses._

"_Please guard this house today. Spirits of our family, watch over us. Make my brothers happy again. Make my papa stop coming home late and smelling stinky. Please bring my mama back with a smile on her face. And please show me something. Give me a sign that things will be better." He prayed, dropping to his hands and kissing the small statue of the shrine. Sighing, he got up and padded outside, wincing as he saw that it was raining._

_Would things get better?_

_A whimpering sound came from the dark, and Yuudai looked forward, almost screaming as he saw a pair of large grey eyes. He stopped when something yelped and he strained his eyes through the rain. Shivering and soaking wet was a small, white kitten, looking at him pleadingly._

"_Hi. Where's ya mama and brothers?" Asked Yuudai, crouching and trying to persuade to small kitten over. It mewled and hid its head in its paws, as if pretending he wasn't there. Giving a light giggle, the aburnette got up and walked back to the house, walking over to the kitchen and plucking out a bottle of milk from the fridge. He filled half of the bottle in a small bowl and he heated it in the microwave, pulling it out half a minute later and testing to see if it was just right. Confirming this, the small child walked back outside and placed the bowl of warm milk on the threshold of the home, crouching again and waiting._

_The kitten was still in its spot, looking at Yuudai for a bit before sniffing the wet air and dashing over to the bowl, eagerly lapping up the warm milk. Smiling and taking a bold move, the child petted the kitten behind its ears, the cat purring and raising its head to lovingly nuzzle the palm of his hand. With the corner of his lip tugging up, Yuudia knew something from that moment._

_The spirits had heard him. And he know knew that things would be better._

* * *

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**One of the shortest chapters I've ever wrote. *Shakes head* Alright, not so bad, I guess. At least I gave you guys a small look of what Yuu's like. And for that, I am extremely happy. Alright folks, here's the sheet for you guys. OCs can ranger to different types. I will have a minimum of ten or lower Juhis, minor characters, and Aliens. Alright, here's the sheet!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Type of character (Juhi, Alien, or regular)**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Sexual Orientation (Gay, Bi, Straight, ECT):**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Type of Juhi (What animal DNA do they have?)**_

_**Juhi name: (For Juhis only) Example: Juhi Carrot (Note: This is not a real character. Just an example)**_

_**Clothing (Regular if they are Juhi or minor character)**_

_**Transformation outfits (If they are Juhis or Aliens):**_

_**Weapon(s) (If they are Juhis or Aliens):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Bio:**_

* * *

_**Welp, that's all there is to do! If you'd like to submit an OC, submit it via PM or Review. Either works for me! Have fun and I'll see ya guys in the next chapter!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am SO excited to get these awesome characters! Seriously, wow! You guys are just so creative with what you could come up with! Sometimes I get characters with really bad pasts, but you guys kept the sadness on a minimum, and for that, I bow to all of you! *Bows***_

_**Now, back to the matter of the characters. What I can report now is that we have five Juhis, (Counting Yuudai, there, now I spelt his name right! My apologies!) One alien, and three humans. From my own work, I'll pull out another Juhi and two humans. I'm still waiting to see if I'll get an OC from another person who asked me about this fic. As for those of you who just saw this fic, go ahead and send in a character! I still got room for two more Juhis, one more human, and at least three or four aliens.**_

_**I'm just really surprised that most of the Juhis are gay XD Those this does please me, since it just gives me more fun XD Ha! Just kidding! But seriously, this could really set up some interesting pairings. So, to those of you with a submitted OC, if you think one of your characters looks good with another, let me know! It be nice to have some romance in this fic :D**_

_**Alright, I'm gonna stop bugging you guys. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: I make no profit over this fic, since the series are not mine.**_

* * *

_**~Opening Theme: **__Sky Limit __**by **__Yohio~_

* * *

_**~Chapter One: Tailspin~**_

"C-C'mon! Just a. . . little more!"

Dark green eyes narrowed and focused, the sixteen-year-old made another jump, grunting as his hand miss a furry tail. He huffed and scratched the back of his head, face set with worry and his light, red-brown locks tousled and the back of his light blue robes tucked into his blue jeans.

"Please, come down, little squirrel! Your leg's just going to get worse!" He called, only sighing again as the orange-brown, bushy-tailed rodent squeaked and try to edge up to another branch of the pine tree, only to cry in pain. Giving a light distress sound, the young priest rolled up the sleeves of his formal clothing and he grabbed the base of the tree, hiking his legs around it and shimming his way up the trunk. Grabbing the arm of the great pine, he swung his body over and balanced himself on the branch and he held out his hand, smiling kindly.

"Please? I promise I'm only gonna check on your leg. I'll give you some walnuts from the garden if you do." He persuaded, speaking softly and holding out his hand in a non-threatening manner. The squirrel gave a nervous chirp, sniffing the air close to the young boy before crawling over, licking at the boy's fingers. The boy's breath was held at that moment and at last, the rodent climbed into his palm.

Smiling, the aburnette rested the squirrel on his lap and looked over its leg, tilting his head and feeling around the furred skin, feeling the bone under the thin skin. He looked carefully at the hind leg, the way it was slightly twisted in an odd way, before nodding to himself.

"Its only a sprain. A little dislocated, but uncle can fix it." Confirming this, he placed the little creature in one of the folds of the breast pocket of his blue robe and climbing down the tree, running across a cobble stoned walkway, his white sandal clacking against stray pebbles.

"Yuu, what are you doing?" Pulling to a halt, Yuudai stopped his running and turned around, seeing a eighteen-year-old coming down from one of the large and elaborate staircases. His dirty-blonde hair was brushed back with his bangs parted at his forehead, dressed head to toe in a green Yukata with white lilies patterned on the hem and long white pants banging near his white shoes, a black _eboshi_ on the top of his head. His dark blue eyes shined behind his glasses, "You should be ready for school by now. Why are you still in your _ikan sokutai_?" He asked.

"Brother, I found an injure squirrel! I have to take it to uncle," Answered Yuudai, the little creature in his clothing poking its head out, "Please, it has an injured leg."

His big brother smiled softly, and he patted the teenager's head. The young man had a good heart.

"OK. Here, I'll take it to uncle. You go get ready for your first day with Hime. You had breakfast, right? And you made sure dad got his, too?" Asked his eldest brother.

"Yep!" Handing the squirrel to his brother, Yuudai nodded, "I made sure that he had his coffee, too!" He said cheerfully.

"Good," Holding the squirrel with care, Meikado waved his hand, "Now be off. No one likes to be late on their first day."

Nodding and petting the squirrel one last time, Yuudai took off, surprisingly fast with his a little bellow average hieght, and he ducked pasts the other priests of their small temple, making his way to the small cottage that was a stone's-throw away. The house was decorated with garden beds full of wild flowers and thistles, sakura trees blooming near the door and a few birds chirping. Taking off his shoes by the door, Yuu walked to his room. The walls were painted sky blue with his room a little messed up, his bed sheets a little bunched up.

Yuudai ducked out of his _ikan sokutai_, changing into a light red blazer with golden buttons, keeping his blue jeans and tying a black tie around the collar of his white dress shirt. He walked over to the bathroom that was across the hall and he brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair back like Meikado's. He pouted as his stubborn locks flipped to their gravity-defying position, that _one _lock of hair on the top of his head curled like a stubby tail. Shaking his head, he pushed his bangs aside and slipped dark blue boppy pins through them, keeping them away from his eyes.

"Are ya done in there, or am I gonna be waitin' another hour?" The door opened and in came Yuu's other brother, a few inches taller than both Yuudai and Meikado and his blue, brooding eyes half-closed. His muddy-blonde hair looked more crazy than his little brother's, the spikes pushing along his neck with a few sprawling around the top. Unlike his little brother, he had all the buttons of his blazer unbuttoned and his black pants were dusted with dirt and mud. Hooked on his right ear was a black ring and on the corner of his lip was a snake bite.

"I'm done. Hey, Hime? How far is school from here?" Asked the youngest brother, sitting on the edge on the sink as Himejima began to brushing his teeth. After wiping his mouth with a cloth, the second eldest tossed his messy bangs back.

"A few minutes, give or take five. We'll take the station near Hachiko an' we'll be there in a flash," Throwing the cloth in the hamper, Himejima snapped his fingers, "C'mon. School ain't gonna wait for us jus' 'cause we're Central wipeouts."

Shaking his head, though smiling a little of his older brother's crude words, he followed him out and down the steps, the both of them slipping on their shoes and school bags, and walking out, Yuudai waving to a few of the priests and mikos that were tending to the gardens or preparing for their morning meetings and confessions. Once they crossed the red gates of the shrine, they passed the various sky scrapers and buildings that made up Shibuya, passing people who were busily making their own ways and the two keeping close.

They soon neared Shibuya exit, crossing through a small park where they spotted the bronze statue of Hachiko, the legendary and last Akita of Japan. Yuudai smiled quickly before he and his brother ducked into the station, getting onto the train as fast as they could and finding spots near a window.

"You're gonna be in. . . class F-12," Said Hime, handing his brother's class schedule and pulling out his own, "I'mma be in E-9. Try not to get in to trouble, 'kay?" Asked the blonde, Yuudai nodding in response.

"OK, I won't. Hey, Hime? Is it wrong for me to be nervous?" He asked, blinking as his brother ruffled his hair.

"Its normal. Jus' don' get into trouble like I said." Said Himejima, hauling up the younger when their stop came and the two of them shuffling past people before them made it to their new school.

Sonozega Jr/Sr High school was filing in with different sorts of students, many scattered around all over to get to classes early or to talk with pals. The building itself was rather impressive, the school colors shown by the flag and the beds of poppies growing by the steps. Hime patted Yuudia's head once.

"I gotta find the office. Think ya can get to class on your own?" He asked, hands stuffed in his pockets. Yuu nodded, though his knees were shaking a bit.

"Y-Yeah. We're gonna meet at Hachiko again, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just go straight there. See ya." Said Hime, slugging his backpack higher on himself and walking into the school. Yuudai stared at the building, gulping at its size, as if he were afraid that its was going to eat him. A buzzing sound faintly came to his ears and he jumped as it turned to a roar, his body snapping to instinct and jumping out of the way at the black and blue blur that barely missed him.

Landing on his knees, he only gave a small grunt and he spun and looked up, staring at the blue _BMW K1200R _motorcycle, a black wolf designed on it. The owner removed his helmet and shook out his midnight-black hair, the strands tied in a braid and reaching his waist. The guy stepped off his motorcycle and he looked down at Yuudai, his piercing blue eyes coldly staring into the younger's.

"The Hell are you looking at?" He muttered, scaring Yuudai into a state of silence. That is, until the younger found his voice.

"Y-You almost r-r-ran me over. . ." He managed to squeak. The older raised his brow, his stature and well-built frame already proving that he could dent up the green-eyed student.

"I'm not the little shit who was staring into space and not looking where he was going." He drawled out. Yuudai blinked, trying to find his voice again.

"Th-That's not-"

"Mr. Miko! What have I said about bringing that motorcycle on school grounds!?" A teacher was bustling from the west courtyard.

"Tch, screw this."

The older student, with his black leather jacket, cobalt-blue tank top, ripped jeans, and black doc martins, walked away to the East courtyard while pushing his ride, that silver chains that hung by the left side of his pants clicking together as he did.

"Hey, are you OK?" A girl ran up to Yuudai, who was still on his spot on the ground, "You're not hurt, are you?" Her big green eyes flashed with a little worry. She was as tall as the cold student before her, her slim body dressed in a black camisole with denim jacket, along with a purple mini skirt and matching boots. Her long blonde hair framed her face and she looked a little younger than him.

"Yeah, I think so," In truth, one of the scars he god gotten from a stray cat a few days before has reopened on his pinkie, but that was barely noticeable, "I'm alright."

"Oh, that's good. Hey, you're new here, right?" The girl held out her hand, "I'm Tenma Tuchiko, a first-year here. It's nice to meet you." Yuudai smiled and shook her offered hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Tuchiko-san. I'm Yuudai Hogaraka. Yeah, I'm new here and I'm a second-year." He said.

"'Yuudai Hogaraka,' huh?" Temna tilted her head, "That's kind of mouthful. Mind if I call you Yuu-kun? Oh, you can call me Tenma." She asked.

"Fine by me. Um, Tenma-san, if you don't mind me asking, can you help me find class F-12? This map really doesn't make any sense." He held up the map attached to his schedule to prove his point.

"Sure! I'll teach you all you need to know," She smiled brightly at him, the clear warmth of friendship radiating through them, "You've just got your first friend here, Yuu-kun."

For that, Yuudai was grateful.

* * *

"_Have you found him yet?"_

"Yeah. He just came in a minute ago. I'm gonna go put in the encroacher in his shoe box. The DNA is still strong enough to seep into his skin."

"_You know, I was almost ashamed that we looked into his school records to find this out, but I feel so much better now that I know that he is the one!"_

Light orange eyes narrowed in on the small box labeled, _Y. Hogaraka_.

"Same here."

Quickly, a bright and silky object was slipped into Yuudai's shoe box and the person left quickly, checking the watch on their wrist.

"It's going to be ten-forty-five in two hours. Lets hope this guy will do the right thing."

"_Yeah. I'm not worried though. He seems like a nice person."_

"Yeah, lets hope so."

* * *

A little of an hour later, Meikado was walking out of his dark green Mercedes-Benz with the squirrel his brother had found held in a towel, right in Hachiko Square.

"There. Uncle says you're good as new." Said the eldest son of the Hogarakas, placing the animal down and watching it scamper off.

"Keep out of trouble!" He called, chuckling light with a wave, before he turned and walked back to his car.

The small creature was just about to hop on a tree when something slimy and thin wrapped around its leg. The poor and defenseless squirrel gave a scared chatter before it was consumed by a mass of glowing lights and squishing noises.

* * *

"Huh, so we have to wear these neckties in school?"

"I dunno. It's not really mandatory to wear the uniforms, though. Maybe it's a confession gift?"

Sweat awkwardly rolled down Yuudai's neck, himself surprised that it was already Lunchtime and half of his classes passed by with Tenma there to talk with him. He was holding up the oddest thing he found in his shoe box.

"I'm kind of doubting that. For one thing, I'm new here. And two, I don't think I can return the feelings. I've never really though about getting with someone." He said, the necktie's silken feel slipping between his fingers. It was in a sky-blue color with dark grey designs, the final design stitched in a arrow.

"Huh, I see. Well gee, I really do wonder how ya got that." Said his blonde friend, the two of them walking into the school's hallways to find a place to eat. Tenma suddenly stopped and waved at a person.

"Hey, Wakajima-kun! You wanna sit come and eat with us?" She called, stopping a tall persona that was walking by. With the pale red hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and a lithe and slim body, Yuu almost mistaken him for a girl, had it not been for his uniform.

"I'll pass." He said in a barely audible whisper, walking past the two hurriedly. Yuudai barely caught the sight or the silver chain around his neck, and the black cuff bracelet around his left wrist.

"Aw, I thought I was finally going to get him to talk. Ah well." Sigh Tenma, shaking her head.

"Who was that, Tenma-san?" Asked Yuudai as the two of them walked down a flight of steps.

"Hm? Oh, that was Akito Wakajima. He's a second-year here, like you. I haven't really known him that long and he keeps himself away from others. I really wonder why sometimes." Said his friend.

"Sounds like a rather lonely life." Opening a door, the two of them now entered the school's Quad, students all around them, eating their lunches, hanging out with people, or messing around and laughing. Yuudai and Tenma sat down on one of the empty benches and they pulled out their bentos.

"I know. I really wanna talk with him more, but its really hard since he gets this look in his eye and all." Said Tenma, snapping open her chopsticks. Yuudai nodded as he took a sip of his water bottled, his free hand playing around with the necktie he still had.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised that you're OK, considering what happened this morning."

"What do you. . . Oh, you mean with that guy on the motorcycle? Seriously, who was he?" asked Yuudai, looking at the fried eggs and rice in his bento. Tenma gave a small frown.

"Oh, him. He's a third-year here, Kai Miko. I'll just tell you this right now. He gets into a lot of fights and he can get really scary when he's pissed off. Seriously, the guy's been in more fights than I can count. He's pretty much Sonozega's definition of 'bad ass.'" She explained, a little of a shiver in her spine. Yuudai felt his own shiver, his fried eggs uneasily going down his throat.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, trying to swallowing down the rest of his food with his water.

"Anyway, what are you going to do with that necktie?" Asked Temna, looking at the material in Yuudai's hands. Shrugging, her friend held it out to himself before untying his school tie and tying his new one. He tied the bow loosely.

"How does it look?" He asked, craning his neck. Tenma shrugged.

"Not that bad. Not the coolest thing I've seen in my own life, though." She said. Yuudai merely laughed, before suddenly yawning, his eyelids turning heavy on him.

"Hey, do you think you can wake me up before the bell rings? I don't think I got enough sleep last night." He mumbled, his thoughts turning lukewarm.

"Sure. Just rest up, alright?" Tenma's words were only small murmurings in his ears as Yuudai fell into a log-weighing sleep.

* * *

_His eyes flickered open the next second, a bright blue light almost blinding him before his vision returned to focus. He looked around tiredly, surprised that he was in a space that made his hair flow around, as if he were underwater. He looked down at himself, gasping as he saw that his clothing was gone. He tried to cover himself, but a yipping sound caught his ears. Looking around, he looked down and spotted a grey-red fox kit by his feet, looking at him with dark blue eyes that reminded him of his brothers'._

"_Hey, where'd you come from?" He asked, kneeling down and petting the fox behind the eras. Giving a small chirp of a yip, the fox licked his fingers playfully. Yuudai chuckled, surprised that a fox could be this friendly to a human._

_His heart suddenly skipped a beat and a warm air filled his lungs, the kit suddenly jumping and morphing into a ball of light, the light seeping into Yuudai's chest and causes his entire body to go warm, his eyes dilating once and closing once more._

* * *

A sharp pain let his forehead and Yuudai opened his eyes, groaning at the head-splitting headache he now had.

"Yuu-kun! Yuu-kun, please wake up! We have to run! Right now!"

Tenma's screaming voice interrupted his thoughts, and his hand was grabbed forcibly, trying to pull his tired body up. Pulling himself up,Yuudai was pulled and yanked to a near by pillar, Tenma's frighten face coming to his eyes.

"Tenma-san? What-What's going on?" He asked drowsily, screams of horror filling his eardrums. Slipping out of his sleep-dazed mind, Yuudai looked up, eyes widening as something was tearing up the Quad.

With fangs dripping with saliva and claws as sharp as razors, a sort of hybrid rodent with charcoal-black fur standing on end. It was as huge as a bulldozer and every step it took caused a terrible tremor.

"Just what is that?" Yuudai managed to breath out, his hand once again grabbed and Tenma pulling him through the many crowds of students.

"I have no clue! But we have to get out of here! We'll get killed if we- Ahh!" Tenma screamed as a group of students ran between her and Yuudai, the two pushed and separated from the hundreds of adolescents.

"Yuu-kun!"

Yuudai tried to find her past everyone, his arms flapping this way and that and his body thrown about from everyone trying to make through. A passing foot tripped him and Yuudai tumbled to the ground, rolling all the way till he came to a stop on a patch of grass. Groaning, he shakily got to his knees, freezing as he felt hot and revolting breath brush on his face. His green eyes looked up, and his jaw dropped.

Inaudible sounds escaped his throat as the hybrid stared down at him, its thick tail swishing in the air and it's blue tongue licking its sharp teeth. It raised one of its large paws, and with a sudden burst of strength, Yuudia ducked and rolled just in time, the claws of the beast scratching out the earth and creating a crater. Taking in gulps of air, Yuudai suddenly looked at his feet.

"H-How did I?" He asked himself, not believing he had that kind of strength. The hybrid gave a screeching cry and raced after Yuudai, jaws snapping like a bear trap. Yuudai got to his feet and ducked forward, charging past the creature's legs. The creature's claws almost caught him, though able to make a tare through his blazer and dress shirt. Yuudai almost slipped on slippery grass, his feet sliding under him and causing him to fall.

Yuudai heard another growl behind him and he quickly got back to his feet again, walking backwards as the hybrid began to come after him slowly, back dipped and ready to pounce.

"Fasten your necktie!" That sudden call made him look above, spotting the little girl hanging in the tree. Looking no older than a primary school student, her sharp eyes glared at him.

"Stupid! Fasten your necktie! Activate it! Hurry!" She cried, her call yelling past the hybrid's snarls. Yuudai's hands uneasily went to the loose tie, his fingers grabbing the ends and finally completing the bow. A bright emblem glowed and Yuudai gasped as the rodent pounced on him, his own vision going white.

His eyes opened again, a wind swirling around his suddenly bare skin and his attire suddenly changed. His refined clothes were changed into a mesh shirt that revealed his stomach, the shimmering material in a pure white. Slipped on his arms was a long, light blue coat that was torn and flared at the hem, silver zippers sealed on the waist and shoulders. Fingerless- elbow gloves, light grey and smooth to the touch, covered his arms. His pants were replaced with grey shorts that hung on his hips and black combat boots with blue strings laced all the way to his knees.

Diving forward, Yuudai performed a slow-motion summersault, the heat in the pit of his stomach erupt into a full on warmth. Another bright light washed over him and as he opened his eyes, the unsuspecting boy could only let out a few gasps of surprise, his hands grabbing at his now spiky and messy, sterling-silver hair, his nails replaced with small claws and the a few of his teeth changed into sharp fangs.

"Wh-What happened to me?!" He exclaimed, shocked beyond all belief. This was insane! Just how in the world did he become some sort of furry?

"Look out!" Cried the girl, Yuudai heading her words and leaping just as the hybrid's tail came swooping his way. Shifting his weight in the air, the boy grabbed the mutant's tail and threw it with all his strength, the creature crying as it flew and landed in a crushing heap.

"Good! Now quick! Defeat the Anima! Call out your weapon!" Yelled the girl, her large eyes worriedly watching as the beast was staggering to its feet.

"I-I don't. . ." His brain felt like a giant mess, and all of the energy coursing in him was making him light-headed. The corners of his eyes were darkening and the smallest flicker of lights was stabbing through the dark. His hand reached out shakily and something was now in the grasp of his hands. He looked at the item closely, pale blue eyes meeting the silver of a blade.

Not an ordinary blade, as he could see. As slim as a saber, the long weapon was tied with a black cloth, attached to the heavy coating of what looked like a rifle. The same insignia on his bow was the proud emblem on the hilt of the gun blade. As he gripped the weapon, a whisper was breathed into his ear and a white-hot energy coursed through ever nerve of his body. Pouncing in the air, Yuudai gave one finally flip in the air and he aimed his weapon, an aqua-blue light forming at the point. Eyes glimmering once, Yuudai gave a great chant.

"Fox Blitz Ricochet!" He called, the power of his gun blade releasing it's energy and it shot through the air, annihilating the Anima (As the girl had called it) and turning it into a mass of light. The second the light faded away, the only thing left of it was a tiny squirrel, the poor critter scampering away for its life. Yuudai landed right on his feet, panting heavily with his heart straining to calm down. A sudden heat rippled through him and his clothing was back to his school attire.

"Nicely done," The girl hopped of the tree, her attire dark and rough in a punk-like way with black eyeliner darkening her eyes and purple lipstick coating her lips. Her ears were adorn with skulls and the voodoo doll in her hand kind of creeped him out, "For a first-time Juhi, you know your skills. You impress me and my sister, to say the least."

"Just. . . Just what happened?" Squeaked Yuudai, his hands barely able to hold onto the card the girl gave him.

"My name is Abigail Yamanoto. You may refer to me as 'King.' If you want to know more about this, your new habits, and what has happened, come to this address at three 'o clock exactly. And if I can guess what you're thinking about, then no. This is not a dream, Yuudai Hogaraka," Turning on her heavy booted feet, she began to walk without looking back. She did raise one hand to say goodbye, "Oh, and welcome to the Juhis. Even if you don't know what they are."

As if he had finally gained control over his body from a trance, Yuudai crumpled to his knees and let a out a breath he didn't know he held.

And from a fair amount of distance, a man on a motorcycle narrowed his blue eyes before giving a sort of sound through his throat, shaking his head as he glared at Yuudai.

* * *

"How dare you scare me like that!"

Yuudai couldn't breath, and he was sure that the crushing force that held him was going to mess up his air-way system.

"Br-Brother!"

"Geez, Mei. Squish him harder an' he _will _be dead." Chide Hime, a bright, cherry-flavored lollipop stuck in his mouth. Giving another sniffled, Meikado nuzzled his little brother's head, his face blotchy from crying.

"Don't do something like that, ever again!" He exclaimed.

"It wasn't even his fault, bro," Biting of a piece of his treat, Himejima swished the piece in his mouth for a bit, "He got trapped in the crowd an' he got a little lost. No big whoop. Now calm the hell down an' get washed up." He ordered. Meikado blushed embarrassedly, his face turning more red than it did.

"S-Sorry. I was just so worried when I heard that wild bear wandered into your school." He said, grabbing the wash cloth by the sink and washing his face. Yuudai had to smile at that, only he and Himejima able to see this side of their suave and intelligent brother. It was already close to nighttime and Yuudai had arrived a little while back, coming home to his worried brothers. He was already scolded and hugged to near death by Meikado and he was back-handed by Himejima, although the second eldest was glad that the baby of the family was alright. The three of them were gathered in the family kitchen.

The three heard the door opened, and Meikado fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Father's home. Hime, set the plates and cups. Yuu, stir up the last ingredients for miso and bring out the green tea." He said, eyes dimming away the red from his crying. Like robots, the three brothers did their jobs and they all sat at the table just as their father walked into the room, untying the tie around his neck. Yuudai smiled brightly as usual.

"Hi, father!" He greeted. His father, Keisuke Hogaraka, smiled brilliantly in turn, his face elated like a child's.

" Mei, Hime, Yuu! How are my boys doing this evening? Man, work was hard today, I tell ya!" He said enthusiastically.

"If it's so hard, then please don't over-work yourself, father. You're getting bags under your eyes." Said Meikado with concern, eyeing the black under his father's eyes as he served the miso. Keisuke shook his head, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"Nu-uh! Your mother left _me _in charge to support this family. And I swear, I want to show her that this family is running smoothly, and that I'm raising you three right." He said firmly.

"Father, we know that an' all. But you don' gotta work yourself till ya faint. When your day off comes, take it." Said Himejima, his blue eyes serious and deep. Smiling sadly, their father chuckled and rested his chin on his hands.

"You really are your mother's kids," He sighed, taking a sip of his soup and a content sigh following after, "Especially you, Yuu! This miso is from last week, right? Damn, how'd ya get it to taste good again?" He asked, taking a few more sips. Yuudai shrugged humbly, a little happy to see that his father was this happy. It was much more better than in the past, where his father would come home with nothing but drunken slurs and angry glares. Now, his father was a better man. He was a changed man.

Change was good.

He could feel the card he had got from the punk girl in the park in his pocket. The changes he went through were certainly different. As dinner was passing on with laughter and conversations, Yuu was going to make sure to visit the address on the card tomorrow, wanting to find out just what had happened then.

"How was your day, Yuu?"

Snapping out of his daze from his father's question, Yuu only gave a small smile.

"It was a real tailspin, father."

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**~Ending Theme: **__Nokori Kaze __**by **__Ikimono Gakari_

* * *

_**Crappy ending, I know. And very cliché too, I know. I'm sorry for that. Well, at least I introduced not one, not two, but THREE characters by you guys! Not so bad, ne? Anyway, thanks for taking sometime to keep up with this fic, guys! Now, if I may be so polite to ask by those of you who submitted Ocs, I just have a few more questions for you guys. Only a few. Promise!**_

_**OC spare info**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Encroacher Tie (Similar to a Power Pandant. What color is it? Juhis only)**_

_**Juhi Mark (Like Mew Mark. How is it designed, and where would it be on their body?)  
**_

_**Host club attire (There will be a host club in the fic, for the Juhis and the workers. For Juhis, clothing they wear as they work at the host club, same for the OCs that visit the host club):**_

_**Love interest List: Who do guys want to be paired up? I'll show you guys the list of characters available and those who have been introduced in chapters so far. Decided who should end up with who and let me know. Also, as more and more characters are introduce, I'll put them on the list. Please note, if you have yet to decided who should go with who, then be patient for chapters to come. Don't make a clear decision just yet!)**_

_**Yuudai Hogaraka: Bi-curious, finds out he's gay. (Owned by MewStar0013)**_

_**Kai Miko: Gay (Owned by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX)**_

_**Tenma Tuchiko: Straight (Owned by SonicXMinagirl)**_

_**Akito Wakajima: Gay (Owned by BlackenedOrchid)**_

_**Thanks, guys! Remember, read and review, check out the songs I just gave, submit more characters if you got them, and I'll see you all the next time this story is updated! Until then, goodnight, everyone!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me! Forgive me! Oh good lord forgive me, for being so late to update this chapter, everyone! Believe me when I say I wanted to get this done as soon as possible! I made both a good and bad mistake when I allowed my dad to take my laptop to go get fixed by a friend of his. Good news is that my laptop is going to work much more efficeint than it did before. Bad news is that it took much time than I wanted it to. Either way, I still appologize to all of you who have been waiting. Hopefully, this next chapter will make up for the long wait. Alright, enough of saying sorry and acting weird. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the idea of **_**Tokyo Juhi Juhi! **_**Nothing else.**

* * *

_**~Opening Theme: **__Sky Limit __**by **__Yohio_

* * *

_**~Chapter Two: The Animal I have Become~**_

The steady yet upbeat tune of _Kimi no Kioku _woke up Yuudai the next morning, rising him from his surprisingly blissful slumber. The short high school wiped away the sleep from his eyes and he yawned while stretching his arms above his bed. Allowing the cheerful song to play on his radio, Yuudai pulled his soft covers off his and stretched his hands out before him, wiggling his toes just for the heck of it.

"Haaaraaa. . . Morning, huh? Man, I haven't slept like that in ages, Yeow~"

He blinked for a minute, touching his adam's apple and coughing a bit.

"What was just that, Yeow~?" Clmaping his mouth shut, Yuudai gripped several strands of his hair and breathed through his nose, trying to calm himself down. His mind slowly replayed the recent events that had fallen on him yesterday, and he laid back on his bed, the coolness of his pillow making the hair on the back oh his neck stand on end. For a while, he just laid there, his eyes wide and glued to the ceiling with his hands gripping the edge of his sheets. The dull knocking sound on his door caused him to jump and sit up, meeting Himejima's perplexed look.

"Ya awake, Yuu? Ya look like ya jus' woke up from a nightmare or somethin'." Said the elder, already dressed in his usual, black and purple hoodie with devil horns, light grey tank top with the words _Scorch My Misery _written in red Kanji letters, torn dark-wash jeans, and black converse. Black and white bracelets covered the lengths of his elbows and his usual facial earrings were where they were.

"I'm awake. And nah, just still a little sleepy, Hime, Yeow~" Chimed Yuu, stricking his hands over his mouth just after that.

"Are. . . Ya feelin' alright?" Cocking his eyebrow, Himejima walked over and laid his hand over his little brother's forehead. "Hmm, ya don' feel warm or nothin'. . ."

"I'm fine! R-Really, Hime, I'm alright. Yeow~! I-I mean- I gotta-Yeow~! I just-Yeow~! Yeow~!" Bolting up-right, Yuudai scurried past his older brother. "B-Bathroo-Yoew~!" He ran into the white and yellow-checkered room and he leaned over the sink as he turned it own, the sound of running water calming down his erratic heart beat. Taking in a few breaths, Yuu spalshed some water on his face and he closed his eyes. Hands steadily on the sink's nozzles, the red-brown-haired boy recollected his thoughts.

_'R-Remember. . . That girl, Abigail wasn't it? She said she would tell me what was going on if I went to that place on that card she gave me. . . I should probably go after school.' _He thought to himself, nodding and looking at himself at the mirror. He didn't notice any physical changes on his person, none that he could see at the least. Late last night, he did notice the three scars that ran along his left hip. It was the exact spot the hybrid from the other day had stuck him, and he was greatful that the wound was shallow, and it was in a place where his family would never find it.

Slipping off his pajamas, Yuudai took his morning shower and he quickly walked back to his room, changing into his regular jeans, a light blue T-shirt with white zigzags running across the front, Black and white sneakers, and his white windbreaker. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen just as he slipped in his bobbypins, nodding to Hime as he walked over to the stove and prepared breakfast. As he did so, he could feel the blonde's eyes on him, causing him to give a quick glance at his brother as he walked over to the fridge and pull out all the ingredients for _Jiaozi_. A light breakfast seemed appropiate for the family today.

"Something wrong?"

"I should be askin' ya that, bro," Giving a pointed look as his younger brother began began the small dumplings, Hime toyed with the ring on his ear. "Ya sure ya feelin' alright?"

Yuu smiled a little, glad to know that the most anti-social in his family was showing concern.

"I'm fine, really. Oh yeah, where's father and Meikado? Did they get breakfast already?" He asked as he stirred the small breakfast in the firepan, adding veggies and ground meat into the mix and turning threm over from time to time.

"Father's off at that Genzo mansion, plannin' an' workin' on that new courtyard that ol' man Genzo wanted. Mei just went to go grab the mail."

"And I'm back and ready for breakfast!" Cheerily walking into the kitchen and dressed in green and white robes with a light blue _obi_ tied around his waist, Meikado took a seat next to Hime and he rubbed his palms together. "And I smell some _Jiaozi _for breakfast! Alright!"

Laughing at his older brother, Yuudai turned off the stove and made three bowls of the dumplings, serving his siblings and the three digging in. Yuudai puckered his lips after the first bite. Somehow, his own cooking didn't taste as well as it use to. He took a sniff and a short circuit went off in his brain as he picked up on something else. Standing abruptly, the green-eyed teen walked over to the counter and picked up the raw, ground beef he left by the stove. A wet and iron-like smell wafted into his nostrils and the youngest of the family of four closed his eyes, leaning forward and lapping at the meat.

The taste, strong and overwhelming, made his stomache growl and without another thought, Yuudai began to eat the pink meat rather noisily.

"Yuu? Are. . . Are you eating _raw _meat?"

Snapping to his senses, Yuudai looked at the bloody mess in his palm and spat out the uncooked meat, his gag reflex reacting and his body shuttering.

"Bl-Bleh! Aw, why'd I just-! Yuck! Yuck! Yeow~!" Slapping his hands over his mouth, Yuudai felt his face go red with heat and he looked nervously at his brothers, the both of them looking at him with so much bewilderment, he'd thought they pass out.

"Seriously, what the hell is goin' on with ya, Yuu? Bro, I think he's sick." Stated Hime. Meikado was nodding as the second eldist said this.

"Yeah, you might be right. Yuu, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked. Yuudai had rushed over to the kitchen sink, scooping handfuls of tap water into his mouth and spitting out the pungant and sharp taste of the bloody meat.

"I am! Please, I'm sorry I'm acting weird today! I-I just didn't get that much sleep last night. Don't worry, please." Casting aside his nervous look and plastering a smile of kindness, Yuudai fixed up his messy hair. "No worries, OK? Hey, Hime, can we get to school already?"

The two blondes looked at the brunette skeptically, their dark blue eyes testing the younger, before Himejima finally sighed and got up.

"Fine. C'mon, lets go." He said.

Grinning, Yuudai padded over to the door and quickly called out, "Bye, Mei!" while tying on his shoes and picking up his backpack. Once both he and Hime were off and out of the house, crossing streets and the station, and seated on one of the trains, Hime was suddenly pulling something out of his pocket.

"Lean ya head ova' and let me see ya ear." He said, bluntly. Blinking, Yuu did as he was told and he blinked again when he felt a small pinch on the helix of his right ear. Pulling away, Yuudai felt the smooth surface of something.

"It's just a magnet clip-on stud, doof." Sitting back on his seat, Hime began messing up his own hair, "Jus' try an' act cool, 'kay? I wore that on my first day of school. Well, this is your second, but. . . Aw, just keep it!" He muttered, looking away as Yuudai smiled at him greatfully.

Once the two arrived at school and seperated at the gate, Yuudai was idemedeitly greeted by a popping head of blonde curls and a worried look with green eyes.

"Yuu-kun! I haven't seen you since yesterday's attack! Are you OK?" asked Tenma, her bottom lip trembling the slightest as she looked over her older friend with worry. Smiling softly, Yuu waved his hand.

"I'm alright, Tenma-san. No worries, I'm not hurt." Now that wasn't a _total _lie. Though he did have the scars, he wasn't in any pain, to say the least.

Letting out a breath of relief, Tenma smiled back. "Well, that's great, then! Oh, come on! Class is going to start soon!" She said. Laughing a little Yuu nodded.

"Right, lets get go, Yeow~!"

The both of them shared blank looks, staring at each other before Yuudai began to walk to the doors nervously.

"C-Come on, Tenma-san! We're going to be late!" He said hurriedly, almost tripping on his feet. Tenma eyed the 2nd-year student for a second before shrugging and following him, tossing away suspincion.

* * *

Lunch rolled in before they knew it, and the duo that was Yuu and Tenma were now taking a new route for thier lunch spot, since the Quad was under construction.

"Is it really alright for us to eat on the roof?" Passing through double doors, Yuudai asked this as he followed Tenma up a flight of stairs.

"Yeah, the school allows it. Most people don't go up because of how noisy the air-vents can get." Explained his blonde-haired friend.

"So then, why are we going up there?"

"More of the view for us, then!"

Confused, thought not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Yuu continued to keep up with Tenma as the two made it to the fourth floor of the chool, a familuar head of red hair catching their attention.

"Wa-ka-ji-ma-kuuuunnn!" Waving her hand excitedly to the timid-looking student, Tenma bounded over to him. "So, do you want to have lunch with Yuu-kun and me, now? Come on, please?" She practiacally begged, eyes sparkling.

"Why do keep asking me, Tuchiko-san?" Deadpanned Akito, dark brown eyes curious and darken. Tenma flinched slightly, surprised by how words could be said so bluntly.

"I. . . Well, I just. . ." Cheecks turning red, she took two steps to the left, very close to Yuudai and shaking the slightest.

"Tenma-san figured that you might have wanted some company," Smiling with a friendly air, Yuudai held his hand out. "And its more enjoyable to eat with friends that by yourself, right? Please, we only ask for one lunch with you, Wakajima-san. But of course, we should introduce ourselves more properly. I'm Yuudai Hogaraka. Pleasure to meet you."

Staring at the offered hand, Akito manuvered his scrutinizing gaze over Yuudai, looking at everything from the odd strands of his hair to that smile on his face. The smile looked so real, but he could almost feel as if something was behind it. Something that this new student did not want anyone to find out. Just what was it?

". . . I guess one lunch won't hurt." Slumping his shoulders a bit with his hands in his open jacket with the sleeves rolled up, Akito gave a light shrug. Yuudai finally had a better look at him. With the jacket, Akito also wore casual buttoned up, olive-green shirt, a few of the buttons undone. The space had shown that he wore a white T-shirt under with jeans and plain sneakers.

Smiling brightly, Tenma beamed.

"Awesome! We're going to be good friends, I can tell, Wakajima-kun!" She squealed, Akito only shrugging once more with a small sigh.

"Hey, you up here, Tenma-chan?" From the next stairway came a boy that looked Tenma's age. Jubilant and tall, he came over with his hair black and messy and his eyes a rich color of mahogany-brown. Dressed in long-sleeved, blue T-shirt with a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, he smiled at the group of three.

"Tatsuya-kun!" Running over to him, Tenma gave him a huge hug and she soon spun back to the confused Yuu and Akito. "Yuu-kun, Wakajima-kun, this is Tatsuya Shinonome, my best friend since _forever_! He's the coolest guy you will _ever _meet." She quircked.

"Aw, stop. You're making me blush!" Teasing with a laugh, Tatsuya smiled at his fellow male classmates. "Nice to meet you guys. Say, you're heading up on the roof for lunch? Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"No doubt. You just have to come." Said Tenma with a grin.

"Alright, then." With a laugh, Tatsuya joined the small group, said group walking to the farthest door at the end of the floor and walking onto the school roof. Sitting on provided benches, two people looked up at the four other students.

"Sterling-kun and Starphire-chan." Tenma greeted the two as she and the boys walked over to the two.

"Oh, hi Tenma-san." The girl smiled slightly at the blonde, her silver-colored eyes with violet flecks shining with a bright glow. Her black hair was shoulder-lengthed with crimson-red highlights and her bangds side-swepted, looking more friendly than the boy next to her. His eyes were the same as the girl's, though they held a more cool and serious depht, his masculaint appearance that looked like the girl's, and the air around him swepted with dominace. "Who are these guys? I've seen you two here," She looked at Akito and Tatsuya. "But not you." She then looked at Yuudai.

After introductions were made, the two other students introduced themselves.

"I'm Starphire A. Doci. And this is my brother, Sterling A. Doci. Say hi, come on." Said Starphire to Sterling. The older boy gave a somewhat pointed look before shrugging and nodding at the younger students.

"Hey."

_'Well. . . He's not a man of many words.' _Thought Yuudai as he pulled out his bento. That one move was what caused everyone else to bring out their lunches, everyone digging in and soon getting into conversations. Yuudai was, of coursed, asked to tell of where he came from before coming to Sonozega. He told little about his life, though, only explaining that he came from Tokyo Central ("Ah, A Central wipeout." Chimed Tatsuya. Yuu still wondered what that meant) with his father and two older brothers. The reason being to take over his late aunt's shrine. Since Meikado was already old enough to raise himself and with his basic training done, the oldest of the Hogarakas was already at the title of one of the _Gūji _(Cheif Priest) with the rank of _Meikai _on his exams. Meikado, with the agreement of his father and brothers, decided to take over the shrine with the help of his brothers, Hime done with his training as well and obtaining the title of _Gongūji _(Deputy Priest) while Yuu was still in training, though he was progressing well.

"Wow, and you three are taking care of the shrine all by yourself?" Asked Starphire. Yuudai scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, we do have help with other priests and mikos, so the job isn't that hard to take care of. And father prepares and looks over maintance of the shrine, since he's a landscaper. It gets rough sometimes, but," Giving a smile, Yuu gave a light laugh, "It's still really fun!"

"And you're really young too, Yuu-kun! You must be youngest in history!" Said Tenma happily. Blushing, Yuu shook his head.

"N-No way, Tenma-san. I bet I'm not. Please, don't say such things." Hiding his red face, he only managed to make himself look more innocent.

"You're embarresed by this?" Raising an eyebrow, Akito stared at him before lying on his back and closing his eyes. "You're an odd one."

A sweat drop ran down Yuu's forehead. _'Was that a compliment, or an insult? It was said so bluntly.'_

"You guys are hilarious," Laughing behind her hand, Starphire gave a small smile, "Aren't they, Sterl?"

Giving a shrug with a passive look, though his robust features hinting a little bit of mirth.

"They're something, alright."

Suddenly, Yuudai burst into giggle fit at the blunt comment, his childish laughter so odd and contagious that it had Tatsuya and Tenma laughing, Starphire joining shortly after. The door to the roof suddenly opened and a ciold shiver suddenly ran down Yuu's spine. Stopping his laughter, Yuudai looked and gulped as he saw it was Kai.

Pausing, the older student swept his phathomless, dark blue eyes over the small group, as if scanning each and every one of them, until his eyes landed on Yuudai. Hardening his gaze, he suddenly gave a spat before garbbing the door's handle and slamming it as he left.

"Why did he just do that?" Asked Tatsuya, a few pickled plums in his mouth.

"I don't know," Though his voice was calm, Yuu suddenly stood with an odd look in his green eyes. "But I'm going to find out why." Leaving the five stumped and forgetting his things, the abrunette left the same way Kai did and ran his way down the flight of steps, spotting and running near Kai.

"W-Wait, hold on! Just why did you do that just now!?" He called, gasping as he colided with Kai's solid back when the older student stopped. He would have landed on his butt were it not for the large hand gripping the front of his shirt and flaps of his windbreaker. With one foot popped behind him and his arms raised awkwardly in the air, dark green eyes locked with saphire-blue ones.

"Heh, so you fianlly stopped whimpering, and now you're barking? That's something, kid." Kai smirked, his interest impressed since he didn't expect such a small-looking kid like Yuudai to speak up to him. He blinked as a fire sparked in Yuu's eyes.

"D-Don't talk to me as if I'm some dog! You're only one year my senior!" He knew it was pointless, but his anger, which he hardly awoke in his life, was risen, and he didn't like the fearless smirk on Kai's face.

"What, you wanna fight? Heh, sounds good to me. Though," Realsing Yuudai's shirt and jacket, he cracked his knuckles, "don't start complaining, since you bought this on yourself." A sudden rush of adrenalin fueled into his blood, and he actually did feel interested into how the younger could fight.

"What?! No! You're crazy! I-I won't fight you! No way!" Every step he took back, Kai only followed him, till Yuu's back finally made contact with the cold wall of the hallway, his small and slender form trapped between the wall and Kai. Heat took over his face as Kai chuckled.

"What, afraid? Come on, don't be such a pacifist," Almost closing the space between them, Kai took in the pleasure of watching more blood guch behind Yuudai's cheeks. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he found it endering that the younger was getting embarrsed by this confrontation. It just made him more interesting and different from the other students.

Not only had this second-year tried to defend himself on their first meeting, but he had the nerve to como after him. To most, that would seem like the worst mistake in their lives. Kai's reputation was not to be shitted with, yet this kid, this boy that was at least half a foot shorter, had spoke up. Now that was something.

Yuudai wanted to disappear then and there. He knew he couldn't take the rougher teen on. The older had more experince and muscle mass, and he'd be a quivering puddle in kless then a few mintues. His face only heated up more as the older came closer and closer, Yuu having a better look of him. Not wanting to admit it, Yuu concluded one thing; Kai was good-looking. The whole auara around him gave off an air of solitude and challenge, his sharp and cool looks only complimenting them more.

Yuudai couldn't help it. A little earlier in his life, he discovered that he found those of the same sex to be very atracttive. Not enteirly sure with this, He consulted with Mei and Hime about it. After very _awkward _and _long_ conversations, the three had concluded that Yuu had to be Bi-curious. Fourtunatly, since both his brothers were Bi, it was easeir for them to explain what was happening to their father. With his understanding and support for the three of them, Yuu was slowly growing to accept this. Though it still overwhleved him to the point of being embarrsed.

And right now, Kai was not being of any help on the situation as he closed in on the younger.

Something stung in Yuu's mouth and a shrill cry escaped his throt.

"Y-Y-YEOW!"

A puff of light blue smoke shocked the two students and Yuu suddenly made a grab for his head, knowing that tickling sensation in his stomach. Sure enough, his furry fox ears had replaced his normal ones and his rowdy tail was wagging by his back. Using the cover of the smoke, Yuu made his escape and got the Hell out of there.

Coughing, Kai looked to where Yuu had ran off and he caught sight of the grey-red coat of a fox tail. Eyes widening a fraction, Kai found himself surprised.

"What the Hell? Huh," His mouth set in a firm line. "Looks like what I saw yesterday was real. Huh, getting a fight with someone who took out a weird-looking bear could be fun." With a satisfied smirk, the black-haired motorcyclist pocketed his hands in his jacket and walked away.

* * *

Himejima took in a breath. Somehow, in a odd twist of fate as he would call it, he had gotten home before anyone in his family, meaning, he could enjoy his secret stash of snacks his brothers would somehow find. Opening the fridge of the kitchen, he pulled out a box of chocolate ice pops and dug out a wrapped icicle. Lihalcking his lips, he stuck the whole frozen treat half-way through his mouth.

"Hey, Him- Is that the last ice pop?"

Himejima sighed past the chocolate in his moth, pulling out his treat with a loud _pop_ and holding it out. Yanked out of his hand and with a smile on his face, Meikado smiled and bowed his head.

"Thanks, 'Jima!"

"Do not call me 'Jima."

"Aw, don't be a hard-ass." Stickling the chocolate pop in his mouth, Mei sucked on it a few times before taking a seat on the countertop of the kitchen's island, watching as his younger pulled his _CN_Life_, the small, portable gaming device he got for his birthday, and began playing a game that involved nooses and creatures that came from the soul, apparently.

"Got to level with Anubis yet?" asked the elder.

"No, still stuck on the tenth sunset with Beelzebub. Trying to beat him with Hathor as my Soul."

"Ah," There was a pause. "Say, where's Yuu? Wasn't he suppose to come home with you?"

"He called me and said that he was going to go look for a job afterschool. Teachers' approved and he's gonna be back before dinner." Himejima muttered something as a yell of pain came from his game.

"Is he going to be OK on his own? We've only lived here for a while." Pointed out the older brother.

"Relax," Mei could tell that Hime was rolling his eyes, even with his long bangs curtaining his face. "He's not a kid anymore. Give him a little freedom."

Bitting his lip, Meikado nodded, resuming his snack and staring at his feet.

"You're right. I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

* * *

"God, if you are up there, then _why _do you hate me?"

Yuu asked himself this as he found himself standing on a busy street that crowded with people, his hands shakening at his sides. After leaving school (with his fox ears and tail gone, thank the lord for that) and following the address on the card he had, he stared up at the building with flash neon lights, one of the most popular buildinsg that was of Kabukichō, a redlight district in Shinjuku.

Yuu flushed embarrsedly as a few women flirted his way, causing him to quickly walk into the building, the flashy sigh almost blinding him.

_Club Juhi_

As he entered, he was suddenly stopped by a large man with a bald head and grey stubble, dressed in black, tight clothing and hard eyes.

"No way, kid. You're to young, go home." He all but growled, Yuudai wanting to run for his life. He tried to pull out the card he was given, but his voice was hiding behind his tongue.

"I-I-"

"Easy, Oji." A cool and smooth voice came from behind the bouncer, a hand the large man's shoulder. "Sis invited him. Don't disrupt the king's orders, now."

With a quick, "Yes, Mr. Yamanoto," Oji took a side step and a young man now stood before a scred Yuu, his tall and elegant apperance blowing around with a warm air. His soft and feminine face was complimented by his pale blue eyes and wispy, strawberry-blonde hair. His white tuxedoe with the black rose pinned on a laple made his caramel skin glow in the sun and his smooth accent calmed Yuu like a frighten deer caught in a trap.

"I'm sorry for how rude your welcome was, Hogaraka-san," His hand was taken and Yuu felt his face burst with heat as soft lips brushed his knuckles. Blue eyes looked at him, thoughtfully. "Welcome, to _Club Juhi_, one of the finest host clubs in Tokyo. My sisters and I have been expecting you. Oh yes," The man straighten up, smiling kindly. "My name is Joshua Yamanoto, finacial manager of this establishment. Come." He beckoned the young teen to follow him, and the two walked into the host club, up-lifting music playing as they walked.

Yuudai's nose was filled with the light scent of burning incense, the warm and welcoming atmospher of the host club allowing his body to go lax, his eyes drfiting lazily to the round tables filled with many handsom young men charming their custormers. The music was coming from a live band, and the red and blue, velvet walls of the club bought the whole place together.

Many other fine, young men were walking here to there, delivery sweets and deserts of all sorts and some even performing in front of their guests, laughter and cheers erupting in different directions. It was both a lively and calm place.

It was much more different that Yuudai had expected.

Joshua opened one of the last doors, labled with _Managers Only_, near the back of the room, and he and Yuu walked through it, entering an enviroment much different.

Comlicated machines lined up the walls with glowing buttons, test tubes and odd contraption upon every table and notes, books, and documents scattered everywhere. A large table in the room, the only neat thing in the room, was crowded with large chairs, two of the seats occupied.

OLne had Abigail, her clothing as dark and moody as her own personality. In the other chair sat a girl her age with platinum-blonde hair and bright, blue eyes like Joshua's, her white and pink dress frilled and ruffled with daisies sewn along the hem. A matching choker was around her neck, and her smile was bright enough to light the darkest of places.

"So you did come." drawled Abigail. She pulled open one of the chairs with her feet, nodding to it. "Sit, and we'll tell you about the Juhis."

Yuu did as he was told, nervously shifting on his seat.

"Um, are the hosts out there . . . ? Are they-"

"No, they don't have the power you have. We only manage _Club Juhi _in order to hide our base of operation." Interuppted the blonde girl, her voice soft. "Oh, forgive me, I didn't not introduce myself. I'm Lucinda Yamanoto, please call me Queen, as everyone else does. I see you met my sister, King, and our older brother, Prince."

Yuudai asumed that Joshua was 'Prince.'

"Let me start off by saying that the workers of _Club Juhi _do not have the power you have, Yuu-san. Only you and a selective few have this power. Funny, how we have so much to tell you, yet so little time." whispered the blonde.

"Lets just tell him from the beggining, and make it short and sweet." deadpanned Abigail. And so they did. They informed Yuudai about how years ago, before he could even stand on his own two legs, Tokyo, and earth itself, was under the threat of an Intergallict master mind who planned to claim earth for himself, betraying the race he had hired and attacking earth. Luckily for earth, a selected group of humans were chosen to fight off the master minds atempts, restoring the balance of earth and brining peace, each and everyone of them containing unique powers from the DNA of earth's endangered speices.

"They were called Tokyo Mew Mew. And our distand relative, Ryou Shirogane, along with his caretaker, Keiichiro Akasaka, were in charge of what they called the 'Mew Project,' years and years of their work abling them to inject the five girls with the animal DNA. Once they had saved earth and made peace with the aliens, they saved the documents and records all about the information, just in case such a calamity befell on earth again." informed Joshua.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Yuu, wringing his hands on his lap, his mind trying to soak up everything he had just heard. Had it not been for what happened a while back, he would have though what he just heard was crazy.

"Earth is under threat, again," said Lucinda mutely. "As you saw yesterday, the parasites the aliens had used have returned to earth, and that just gives us enough reason that the aliens are planning another attack. For whatever reason, we do not know. We cannot ask the help of the Mews anymore, since they have all passed on."

"Which is why we opened the project again, only we want to use guys in this problem," Abigain leaned back in her chair, running her fingers through her dark hair. "We created a strong serum that only the hormones and adreniline guys have can take. If we used it on girls, they're bodies would function beyond beserk, and we don't want to do deal with those medical charges." She said with a nod.

"We've chose you, Yuudai-kun, because your DNA worked well with the serum, and it was intertwined perfectly with the DNA of the San Joaquin kit fox." Joshua's eyes shined brightly and he walked over to Yuudai, tapping on the younger's chest. "Right there, that should be where your mark is."

Alarmed, Yuudai pulled down the collar of his shirt, blinking in bewilderment as he saw a new mark on his right pectoral. In the shape of a light blue fox running a tailspin, the new mark almost looked like a tattoo. "Yuudai-kun, you are indeed a special, young gentleman, to have these abilities. With the serum in you, your performance in everyday life has change, yes?"

Yuu recalled the breakfast inccident, and everything that had happened so far. He nodded silently, letting go of his collar.

"Good, then I suppose you know what we are about to tell you next." Lucinda stood from her chair and walked over to a cabinate, opening it, and pulling out a metal box. She walked over to Yuudai, placed the box down, and opened it, revealing a stach of multi-colored bow ties that seemed similuar to the one in his pocket. "Yuu-san, you are the first holder of the Enchroaher Ties, transformation items that allow you to change from human, to Juhi, and then human once more. Many other like you have recieved the power the minute yours was awkaned, and they must be found, for the sake of earth. Yuu-san, will you please take these, find the other Juhis, and protect earth and all that we know of it?"

For a while, the room was silent, save it for the many, beeping machines. Finally, Yuu closed the box and took it from the young girl, nodding his head slowly.

"I-I accept. I want to help you, if that means helping out earth, and making sure that everyone on it is safe." he promised.

The three siblings let out the breaths they held, a usdden alram blairing through the speakers of the room. Joshua ran to a large monitor near by, cursing under his breath.

"It's one of _them_, a Nue!" He grolwed. Lucinda and Abigail looked at Yuu at the same time, worry etched on their soft faces.

"Yuu-san, there is no time to waste! You have to get to the main street of Kabukichō and stop the Nue!"

"Nue?" questioned Yuudai.

"They're more intelligent species of the parasites the aliens had. Now quit gaping like a fish and get a move on, dumbass!" shouted Abigail.

"And hurry, quickly! Or else he'll die from its strength! It could kill him!" Shrieked the blonde Yamanot, looking near tears.

"Who?" asked Yuu.

"The next Juhi! If you don't get to him with his Enchroacher Tie in time, then he won't stand a chance agaisnt the Nue! He'll be dead!"

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**~Ending Theme: **__Nokori Kaze __**by **__Ikimono Gakari_

_**Yes! I leave you guys with a cliff-hanger. You have the right to throw any type of fruit at me, as you wish. I deserve it, since I kept you all waiting so long. But fear not! I shall have the next chapter up soon, I swear!**_

_**Do any of you know who the next Juhi is? Come on! It's so obvious, ne? Reason why you guys are gonna figuring out next time is because I don't want to make this chapter too long and I wanted to work on the fight scene in the next chapter, so that it could be more actioned packed and suched. Yeah, I royaly suck, don't I? XD**_

_**Anyway, reviews are welcomed! They're what keep me going. So please, make sure to do so! And I'm so glad I got to introduce more characters. It's really fun! And soon, more will be up, like a few of the new aliens in teh next chapter, along with more characters! So please, be patcient, I beg of you! *Drops to knees* Oh yes, and I am sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm typing this on **_**WordPad**_**, and it don't got no Spell-check :P Man, why dad? The guy got my laptop fixed, but he lost my **_**Microsoft Word**_**! :P Ah well, no point in whinning.**_

_**Oh yeah, almost forgot, here is a thanks to those who submitted the characters that appeared in this chapter.**_

_**Tatsuya Shinonome: Owned by Forest-Animal **_

_**Starphire A. Doci. and Sterling A. Doci: Owned by: Akiza Izinski**_

_**Oh yeah, and did anyone get the small references used in this chapter? The song? The video game Himejima was playing? Come on, you guys can figure it out if you look at what I am also typing on my FF homepage! The one who guesses first gets a free plushie of the Juhi of their choosing! XD**_

_**Also, I enjoyed using Yuu's new catchphrase: **_"Yeow~!" _**That's the kind of bark a fox makes. It's jus so cute X3**_

_**Well, I gotta go! School's tomorrow, and I have a tenth grade mentor meeting to prepare for. See you all in the next chapter!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back~ And I hope all of you had an awesome Halloween and Turkey Day! Alright, I'm gonna stop talking, since that wastes all of our time! Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the idea of Tokyo Juhi Juhi! Nothing else.**

* * *

**~Opening Theme: **_Sky Limit_** by **_**Yohio~**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Three: Through Teeth and Nail~**_

Kai gave a sneeze, shaking his head and looking around.

"Someone talking about me?" He asked himself, the roar of the wind only answering him. Shaking his head, his eyes looked past the visor of his helmet and he nodded to himself as he pulled his motorcycle to a stop in a alley. Hiding it and putting away his helmet, Kai peered around the area, rolling his eyes at the group of men that were betting on the next horse race.

He was still wondering why he decided to stop off in Kabukichō after school. He never really went anywhere after school, besides his apartment or a local stop to eat.

His hand wandered into his jean pocket, and he pulled out the slip of notebook paper he wrote before hand. It was a list of food he need to restock, since he found out he needed to buy some, since he was going short.

Shrugging to himself, he walked down a street, his stomach already rumbling. He looked around, trying to look past the hostess bars and gambling clubs, hoping to find a decent place to eat. He made a cut through an alley, thinking that he could find the next food stop by the end. Past a pair of garbage cans, he found himself in a busy square that had several people smoking, betting, and eating away at side food stands. Women were calling over men with prices of pleasure. He steered clear of that, since food was more on his mind.

"Hey, you! Mako, right?"

The black-haired young man turned and raised a brow at the several high-schoolers that were marching to him, all of them dressed in dark jeans and leather dusters. The lead was tall, but scrawny with blue-dyed hair and maroon-red eyes.

"What gives ya the nerve to show your face around here, little shit?!" Growled the leader, several people around the area backing away. Kai slipped his hands into his jacket, tilting his head with a scowl.

"Who the Hell is Mako?" He suddenly paused and gave a deadpanned look. "It's Miko, not Mako, dumbass."

"Whatever!" The blue-haired teen glared sharply at the older. "You're the bastard who got my older bro, Akimoto, sent the ICU! You'll pay for that!" He yelled, pulling out a switch-blade. People started to clear the area, though Kai's face was very unimpressed.

"Akimoto? . . . Oh, yeah. You mean that fat-ass with the buzz-cut? A turd like you was related to him?" He scartched the back of his neck, barely remembering the large and lathargic man who was causing a noise with a pack of followers outside of his apartment. With all the noise and lack of sleep he had gotten, he wasn't that surprise that he forgot about that fight. Though, he wouldn't call it much of a fight, since the tub of lard fell with three punches in the gut.

"You shithead! I'm his brother, Kallino, and you'll regret insulting the Hisomura name!" He screeched. Kai picking at his ear from the volume of his voice.

"Calm the fuck down, kid. Geez, I'd ignore this if it were just you. But," He smirked suddenly, eyes flashing at the large crowd. "You got your lackies with you. And there's no way I would pass at a chance to take on some opponents." He said, cracking his nuckles.

Kallino suddenly began laughing, his snorts short and wheezy, like a pig's.

"Oh, you're not fighting _us_," He snapped his fingers suddenly, and the ground suddenly gave a brisk tremble. That tremble turned in a tremor, and Kai almost tripped on his own feet as the earth beneath him began to shake with thunder.

_'An earthquake?' _he though, his mind barely focusing on the screaming around them. There was a hideous growl somewhere, as if glass was being shattered against tons of granite, and the blue-eyed fighter had to cover his ears as the sound nearly tore his ear drums. His eyes shut once, his teeth gritted and hurting the skin of his gums. He could almost hear the squeaky laughter of Kallino's.

"Try to beat me new _puppy_, Miko! Sic' 'em, Kamikaze!" Opening his eyes once more, Kai looked up, his eyes widening a fraction as _something_ glowered at him with rancid breath. Five claws pawed angrily at the cement and toxic-green eyes reflected his shocked look.

"What the fuck. . .?"

* * *

"Gah!"

Gripping the arm rest till his knuckles turned white, Yuudai's teeth chattered as Joshua made a sharp turn around a corner, the two of them in the blonde's white _Honda CR-V_. Joshua was riding with abandonment, swerving pass pedestrians and cross-ways, and scaring Yuudai out of his life.

"How you holding up, Yuu-san?" Asked Joshua as he passed a green light the second it flashed. Yuu held his stomach and grimaced feeling tiny bubbles stirring up his digestive system.

"If you mean my lunch, then we'll find out in a second, Prince-san." He belched, his face turning green as his head spun. Joshua threw him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, but I gotta drive, fast! The next Juhi is dead if we don't get there soon! So I gotta break a few speeding laws!" He whooped, as he floored it and caused some people running out of his way.

"How did you even know that the monster would appear now, and in this location? And what did you guys call it? A Nue? Just what exactly is that?" Asked Yuudai, managing to hold down food.

"Lets see, to be short and simple, a Nue is a more advanced evolution of the parasites the aliens had. My sisters and I decided to call them that after the mythical beast that are fabled here in Japan. Nue are created from toxins that can be found from human resources and from the very parasites that the aliens bought themselves. Ergo, because mythical Nue were said to be that of chimeras and can form into black clouds, that is why we call them Nue," Joshua paused as he made a sharp turn, giving a small apology to the startled Yuudai. "And for your next question, lets refer to what Abigail said. We've created a strong serum for the Juhi's, strong enough for us to track and keep under watch. When your Juhi abilities awakened, it was released to the other Juhi's, there by allowing us to keep track of them with our JTS."

"JTS?"

"_Juhi Tracking System_. Creative, huh?" Joking lightly, the dirty blonde drove past a few more people before pulling the brake on his car, a large _screech _ringing the passengers' ears. "Here, we're only one block away from the attack-" A car was thrown over their own and Yuudai let out a gasp. "-and it looks like its already started. Come on, lets get going!"

With a shaky nod and dry gulp, Yuudai climbed out of the car with the box full of Encroacher Ties and followed after Joshua, the trail of grey smoke from the area leading them to the scene. Screaming people ran past them, women in near tears and men ready to pull their own hair out. Car alarms were ringing off everywhere and the shakes under their feet almost made them stumble.

"Yeah, definitely a Nue." Concluded Joshua, grabbing Yuu by his shoulder and making the both of them stop. "Here's the plan; I'll locate the next Juhi with my portable JTS," he whipped out a small, calculator-like device as he said so. "While you distract the Nue. With any luck, we can find the next Juhi and have him help you out, with the right amount of convincing. Think you can handle that?"

Yuu looked nervously at his arm, gripping it and taking a gulp.

"M-Maybe. . . I dunno, I still feel a little worked up about this." He admited, taking in another gulp. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he met Joshua's kind eyes.

"I know. I can tell. But remember what we said? Back at the host club? You are a special, young gentleman, Yuudai-san. You have the power to save the world, so long as you believe you are strong. Have faith in yourself, and we can pull this off." A squeeze was delivered to his shoulder, and the small bout of warmth gave the aubrunette a little courage.

Yuu took a gulp with a nod.

"OK. I'm ready."

A rippling screech pierced their ears and the both of them bolted as something made the earth quake. A building nearby was suddenly ripped apart like paper, a hideous hybrid of a wolf charging over the rubbish. It howled and snarled as its teeth drizzled with yellow-liquid that sizzled. It's light green and yellow-striped fur stood on end with charges of electricity sparking, it's dark blue eyes snake-like. It threw it's shaggy head about, suddenly howling and roaring, something disturbing it.

"It's in distress," Joshua led Yuu to behind a broken taxi cab. They peeked from behind the cab as the giant Nue grew more and more agnered. "I don't get it. Nue's are prone to be angered and wild beyond reason, but this one seems to be angered more than suspected. . . Wait, something's on it's back!"

Yuu took a look himself, a long braid of black hair instantly making the thing on the Nue's back recognizable.

"K-Kai-san?!" He shouted, shocked as the older student ran on the monster's back and threw a fist forward, squaring it in the neck. The Nue growled and snarled, bucking like a wild bull and knocking Kai off him. The older landed on a pile of crumpled dust and concrete, groaning as his back felt a dull ache.

"Kai-san!" Without thought or rational reason, Yuu raced from behind the cab and ran to the older student, concerned and worried.

"Yuu-san, don't-!" But the Nue had saw Yuudai just as Joshua had shouted his warming, pawing it's sharp claws and thrusting its head forward, a charge of electricity gathering in its mouth and firing at Yuu. The auburnette himself, spun as he heard the chilling static sound and he gasped, dodging at the last second. The attack caused a large crater from where he stood and the Nue growled angrily when it saw that its attack missed.

"Kai-san, are you OK? Anything broken?" asked Yuu as he made it to Kai, stopping as he stood up and held his rib.

"No. Bastard here just gave me a fracture Its nothing." Muttered Kai, shaking off the pain that rattled his ribs. He took a double-take at Yuu, making sure he wasn't seeing anything. "Wait, Hogaraka? The Hell you doing here?"

"I-I'd ask you the same thing. Why are you fighting the Nue?" asked Yuu, making sure that said creature was only watching them now.

"You know what that thing is? Wait, is it like that thing I saw you fight a while back?" Asked Kai, now tying things together. It made a little sense, though it sounded a little crazy. Yuudai having the fox ears, those weird powers, and those two weird monsters he saw, it was all connecting. Yuu's green eyes widen.

"Y-You were there?!"

"Yuu-san, Kai-san, its charging again!" shouted Joshua, his warning too late as the Nue pounced and headbutted the humans, knocking them off their feet and into the air. They fell the hard ground, Yuudai holding his head and whimpering as if it had split open. The pain died down and Yuu propped to his knees and hands, crawling over to Kai, who clutched his side.

"F-Fuck!" Muttered Kai, the pain spreading from his thigh and hip in a blazing fire. It could have been dislocated.

"Let me see." Whispered Yuu, doing what he could to remove the elder's jacket and lift his tank top. He gasped, not only at the purple-coloring of the bruised skin, but the mark that laid there as well.

Like a tattoo, a dark blue paw print was on his right hip. It was outrageous enough to be a Juhi Mark.

"P-Prince-san! Is Kai-"

"No doubt!" Joshua ran over to the two of them, helping Kai sit up as the pile of dust near them made a sort of hiding place. He opened up the metal box Yuu had, and he searched through the pile of bow ties, pulling out one made of blue and black silk with the same spear design Yuu's had. He held the design to Kai's bare hip, the two markings glowing. "There's no doubt that Kai-san is a Juhi as well. The JTS is reading that the next Juhi is in this area, and since he's the only one here . . ."

"Wh. . . What just happened?" Groaned Kai, shaking his head and watching the mark on his hip glow. "The fuck?!"

"Kai-san, you must listen to me, please." Joshua looked at the younger man seriously, the same tone he had with Yuu coming from his vocal cords. "I know this might sound absurd, but you and Yuu-san must defeat the Nue. Kai-san, you are a Juhi, a protector of earth and a very special, young gentleman. With the power you have within in you, you have the ability to defeat the Nue. However, if you work well with Yuu-san," The blonde jerked his head to Yuudai. "You have the chance to work as a team and beat it. Do you understand?"

Kai was silent for a second, the pain he had gone for a moment, and his eyes on his Encroacher Tie, fighting with himself. On one hand, he was interested. To have a fight with something that had put him in a tighter spot than anyone he had ever fought was a pretty good idea. On the other hand, what was just told to him sounded like a load of BS, but with what he was seeing with his own eyes, he was starting to believe.

The earth around them began to shake again, the three of them turning and moving out of the way as the Nue came at them again.

"There's no time! Yuu-san, transform, now!" Shouted Joshua, caught-off guard when the Nue tried to take a swipe at him. Nodding as he ran, Yuu pulled his tie from his pocket and tied it around his neck. It glowed and spun lights around him, his transformation complete.

"Juhi Fox!" He yelled, holding out his hand and summoning his gun-blade. Yuu swung his blade in the direction, firing multiple rounds to catch it's attention. The beast caught his firings and howled, shooting bolts of electricity his way. Using his speed, the Fox Juhi ducked and ran forward, bringing his gun-blade upward and slashing at it's muzzle in mid-air.

Screeching in pain, the Nue threw it's gigantic paw forward and struck Yuudai across the chest, throwing him to the ground a few yards away. With the young boy weakened, it charged for another attack, the energy charging and gathering in its jaws.

"Juhi Kit Fox!" Yelled Joshua, Yuu pulling himself up with fatigue weighing down on him, his light blue eyes widening.

"Move, idiot!" Something grabbed him around his waist and he was pulled out of the way, right below the charge of electricity blew up the space. Yuu was place on the ground, eyes opening and looking to Kai as the gang-fighter suddenly lifted his leg a little. He yelped and whimpered, Kai shaking his head at the leg.

"It's not broken, but there's no chance you can fight that thing now," He stood up and looked at his Encroacher Tie, glaring at it before he placed the ribbon around his neck, untied. "I'll fight it, then."

"B-But, Kai-san! You've never even fought one! Y-You can't!" Whispered Yuu urgently, grabbing Kai's hand. Stormy, dark blue eyes met with paler ones, and Kai gave a smirk.

"Are you kidding? I almost kicked it's ass when it was sic'ed on me by that damned, lousy gang. If anything, with these Juhi powers or whatever, I bet I can fight it." He gave Yuu a serious yet calm look. "Look, don't worry about me. Just wait here and don't get in the way." He ran forward to where the Nue was waiting, its terrifying eyes looking down at him. Smirking up at it, Kai brought his hands to his tie, fixing and knotting.

"I really don't like ties. They seem more fitting for dumbassed prisses and assholes. But hey, that doesn't mean I don't know how to tie one." With that final remark, he sealed the tie and watched as the spear design glowed and surrounded his body, flashing and changing his clothes.

His eyes flickered around the dark space he was in, his eyes landing on his bare body as his clothing was changed. From his street clothes, he now wore a crimson-red tank-top that cut off at his stomach, revealing his toned body, a black and red flared vest-jacket with chains over it. His pants were now torn and white, silver locks clipped around the cuffs of his ankles and black combat boots with red laces on his feet.

Kai threw his head back as the heat around him surged through his skin, his hair coming lose and wild, its black shade rich and dark. He flipped his whole body back, landing on the ground with one knee on the ground as the light died away. His eyes opened again, the deep blue now a blooming blood-red.

Kai looked over himself, inspecting his sharp teeth and nails, along with the black wolf ears and tail he had gotten.

"This is _fucked_ up." He said to himself, a bit bewilder, but surprisingly keeping his cool. His arms swiped at the air and light formed around them, dropping to blades into his hand. He eyed the crimson-steeled sais he had, the emblem on his Encroacher Tie on the hilts of the weapons. He smirked and struck one upward, grinning as the wind power of his twin weapons showed impressive results.

"I think I can get use to this," He remarked, laughing to himself and grinning like a badass at the Nue. Kicking off from the ground, he bought his sais forward and flung them down to the monster's face, ribbons of matted fur twirling in the air as the Nue howled in pain. Kai took the opportunity and jumped on the Nue's head, sprinting forward and across its back as he grabbed its tail and flung the large body with impressive strength, circling his own body in the air and punching the creature downward.

It landed with a heavy thud on the ground, and Kai grabbed his weapons on time as he landed. He looked back, gritting hsi teeth as something sharp ripped at his legs. He looked down, cursing when he saw the deep scratches that bled, strands of the Nue's fur embedded in them.

The Nue's fur held spines.

"You little shit." He growled, charging and jumping as the Nue shot bolts of lightening at him, a green, acid-like liquid pouring from its wounds.

Yuudai got himself, ignoring the dull and throbbing pain in his leg and running forward as he latched onto the Nue's tail and swung it around in a three-sixty, hurling it to a pile of destroyed trees. Picking up his fallen weapon, he looked over to Kai.

"Kai-san! I have a plan! Lets call out our attacks at the same time! Its weaken now and I'm sure we can beat it!" He yelled, both he and the older student watching as the beast tried to get on its feet. Without even looking in his new-comrade's direction, the red-eyed Juhi nodded, crossing his sais into the shape of an X.

"You better be right, kid!" He yelled, both he and Yuudai running forward and jumping in the air. Kai threw his hands up with red energy gathering along the blades' surface as blue energy gathered in Yuu's weapon.

"Wolf Frenzy Strike!"

"Fox Blitz Ricochet!"

Kai brother down his blades, the red X turning and spinning through the air with Yuu's blast of an invisible bullet. With glowing blast attacking the Nue, it cried and bellowed as it was obliterated, killing it with lightning flashing everywhere. Landing and panting on the ground was a skinny dog, looking tired and dehydrated.

"Oh!" Turning back to his normal self, Yuu raced over to the dog and moved its large body to his lap, looking over it.

"Poor girl." He sighed, scratching the dog behind her ears and smiling slightly as he once-fluffy tail tried to wag from the treatment.

"Shit, that fight was something else," Muttered Kai as he looked over himself, then he weapons. Shaking his head, he undid his tie and changed back into himself. He watched Yuu looking over the dog a little more. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Take it to my uncle," Yuu picked up the panting dog in his arms. He looked around worriedly. "Prince-san!?"

"I'm here! Had to make sure that everyone in the area got to saftey." The young club owner walked over and grinned. "Yuu-san, Kai-san, the both of you were amazing. Not only did Kai-san awaken his powers, but the two of you worked well together. Well done." He said.

"Prince-san, can you drop me off at my uncle's animal clinic? This dog needs to be looked over." asked Yuu, his dark green eyes pleadingly turning misty as the dog whimpered. Joshua smiled kindly and sadly, nodding.

"Sure thing. Kai-san, you should come with us as well. I'll explain more of the situation, then." He said. The black-haired fighter shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I was expecting you guys to tell me. Just don't take so long, alright?" He asked. Joshua gave a mysterious smile.

"I'll be as brief as I can."

* * *

"She only has exhaustion. She'll be better soon, Yuu. Lets just give her some rest." The brown-haired man smiled at his nephew, taking the stray dog off the table and placing her in a kennel with food, water, and blankets. Yuudai smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, uncle." he said, watching the dog rest into a quiet sleep.

"So you found that dog near the wreckage that happened in a main square in Kabukichō? The police are swarming that place, Yuu, you should be careful." Megami warned this with scowl, his nephew grinning sheepishly as he looked around a room in the medical clinic.

"I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave it to die." He said. Megami chuckled, his amber-brown eyes crinkling.

"I get ya. Look, I'll keep her here for a while. Just get home, alright?" He asked, patting his head. Yuu nodded, grabbing his windbreaker off the chair and waving.

"Thanks, uncle!" He called, leaving the room and clinic and spotting Kai and Joshua waiting by the car and motorcycle.

"Everything's fine," Assured the green-eyed high schooler. "So, have you told Kai-san everything, Prince-san?"

"Yeah," Replied Joshua, looking to the person in question. "And he's agreed to help us." Yuu's eyes widen, before he looked to Kai and smiled.

"Thank you, Kai-san!"

"Just so we're clear, I'm not trying to save the world. I just wanna see what fights and scraps I can get into." Muttered Kai. He suddenly gave a smirk and chuckle. "It could be fun."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I have something for the both of you." Joshu unlocked the trunk of his car and pulled out two large boxes from the other, several boxes from it. He handed the both of them a box. "These are your work clothes. Starting tomorrow, the both of you will be working as hosts at _Club Juhi_. This is to make sure we can contact you easily, whenever a Nue attacks."

"H-Hosts? I-I've never talked to anyone of-" Yuu blushed at this point. "-_that_ manner! I've only talked to people who confessed at the Shrine!" He whimpered.

"Its fine. The club's not like a sex chain or anything. You'll only be asked to talk about random things by our customors. We have an age restriction at the club, so nothing explicit will happen either. Not only as hosts, I might have you work as waiters, conciegers, or the like. Alos, you will be paid quite handsomly. And you will be focusing most of your time there with our mission rather than fighting. Its quite easy." Assured Joshua.

"So long as the customers aren't snobby asses, I'm good." Said Kai, tucking the box under his arm. Yuu looked at the box himself before nodding shakily.

"I-I am, too." He said, a little pale. Joshua smiled and clapped his hands.

"Perfect! Now, shall I give you a ride home, Yuu-san?"

"I'd rather take the train. I asked my brother to wait for me there at the station around this time." In all truth, the red-brown-haired boy did not want another wild ride with the dirty blonde. He had enough excitement for one day.

"Alright. Be seeing the both of you!" Waving, Joshua walked into his car and drove away.

"Heh, you know what?" Yuu turned to Kai when he spoke. "When I first met you, I thought you were a whining brat. A Central Wipeout that came from a rich-assed family," Yuu blushed furiously getting irritated. "But then, you stood up for yourself. You barked and barked to get my attention. And just now, you fought pretty good for a scrawny-ass kid." Kai gave a grin, with tease and something of honesty in them. "You're alright, Yuu. Your name's Yuu or something, right?"

Regaining his breath, Yuudai nodded, memorized that Kai was acting like this. He thought that he was a cold and silent fighter who lusted after the blood-craze of fists ans weapons. But Kai seemed to be alright, showing honesty and loyalty. This was probably a side that he kept from the others, and Yuu was a persona strong enough, in Kai's eyes, to trust.

"Hey, don't get me wrong." Kai looked serious again, sea-blue eyes touched with ice. "You're still a whining kid, even if you can fight. I trust you, but that doesn't mean nothing will stop me from beating the shit out of you if you do something I can't stand. Just don't get on my bad side, and things will work out," He said, holding his hand out to the younger boy. "We got a deal, Yuu?"

Drowned in the trance of his eyes, Yuu took his hand, shivering as he felt slightly cold and calloused skin, and shook. Heat gathered in his cheeks, and he smiled gently.

"Yes, I promise. Lets work well togethr, Kai-san." He said. Kai stared at that child-like happiness. The kid almost looked cute. _Almost_. He gave a self-mocking chuckle.

"If that's the case, lets be friends." He teased, mock punching Yuusai in the shoulder. He laughed as the younger whined and held his arm.

"That hurt!"

"That's the point, Yuu!"

Yuu only shook his head, joining Kai in the laugh. Even though it didn't seem like it, it looked like he had a new friend.

* * *

The city's sky was black and inked, stars dotting the sky like paint stains on a black canvas, and the lights of Shibuya glowing from beneath. On the tallest point of Shibuya station, three figures stood, parts of their clothing glowing with some sort of light energy. One of them chuckled at the sounds of the city.

"Man, humans seem so lively! Even if they got such shitty lives." He snickered, crimson-red eyes glowing with mirth behind a dark blue glassed visor.

"It's how they choose to spend such a dysfunctional and counterproductive continuance. This is why we were diploid here to abolish their existence and to contrive a new era for the leader." Drawled another figure, looking over a electronic device attached to his wrist. The first figure stuck his tongue at the second.

"Quit using such big words! My brain could care less!"

"That would have to count _if _you had a brain."

The first glared and the third, sharp teeth bared.

"You little-!"

"Calm down, I'm kidding," Sighing, the third looked down at the city, dark and cold brown eyes scanning the lights.

"So we'll be starting the attack around noon tomorrow, right?" She asked, though it sounded as if she didn't care. The second nodded.

"Yes. We shall conduct the operation at the rendezvous point. Potential estimate of human annihilation," His eyes looked coldly past his tinted visor. "Fifteen-hundred."

The third rolled her eyes, reclining back while the first giggled with glee.

"So many humans are gonna die. Tomorrow's gonna be a blast!"

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_****__**~Ending Theme: **__Nokori Kaze _**__****by **_Ikimono Gakar_

* * *

_**Thanks for waiting! I hope this makes up for the lateness! You guys got another fight and Juhi and you got a preview of our supportive antagonists. They shall make their grand appearances in the next chapter, so please wait until, then! In the mean time, please review and I'll get back to all of you real soon! There's room for some more aliens, so please send one if you got a good idea of one!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Howdy, all of you readers! I hope this fine December ain't blowing you down with it's cold weather! Well, if it is, let me lift up your moods with the newest chapter! Even if it's a small filler, it still helps out with the rest of the story! Plus, it will lead to the next chapter as well! Have a good read and let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the idea of **_**Tokyo Juhi Juhi**_**! Nothing else.**_

* * *

_**~Opening Theme: **__**Sky Limit**__** by **__**Yohio~**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Four: Host Club Habits~**_

"The ceremony has ended. Please, go in peace."

Bowing his head with Himejima, Yuudai stood and watched as Meikado, in his white_ ikan sokutai _designed with red snap dragons, and black _eboshi _shook hands with those who attended the early Sunday prayers, many well and old folks showing their respects and children tagging along with their parents running around and awing at the tiger-lion statues, their giddy face trying to roar and scare others. Laughing behind his hand, Yuudai fixed the color of the crimson-red _ikan sokutai _designed with golden tiger lilies with black jeans under the clothing.

Sunday service was an interesting thing, people from all over Shibuya and beyond coming to their shrine just when the sun was reaching the sky, and eagerly hearing the word from Meikado or Himejima. Though he was only to light candles , listen to confessions, and assist with _Harae _( Shrine offerings), Yuu was happy to help along. The wrist on his watch blinked, Yuudai looking to it and giving a look.

"Meikado?" He walked over to his elder brother, the latter turning to him when he finished shaking hands with one of the visitors. "I have to leave now. My shift is going to happen in half an hour."

"Alright. You're coming home at eight, right?" Asked the blonde, blue eyes quizzedly looking worried.

"Yep!" His little brother gave a sincere smile. "I promise I'll be back in time to make dinner!"

"It's not just that, Yuu," Meikado placed on hand on Yuu's shoulder, looking concern. "Look, I know that you're not a little kid anymore, and that father gave his permission. But I want you to be careful, especially in Kabukichō. You have no idea what kind of weirdoes hang out there," Sighing, he pulled the small teen into a hug. "Just . . . _Please_, be careful."

Nodding, Yuu smiled and nuzzled his brother's neck.

"Promise." He swore, bowing his head and walking down the steps of the shrine to change in the main house. Himejima walked behind Meikado, his piercing removed for the service and his entire body donned in a black _ikan sokutai_ with dark blue tidal waves designed at the hem of it.

"You know, he ain't a lil' kid anymore." He said smartly.

"I know," Muttered the eldest brother, before sighing. "I know. It's just . . . I can't help but worry sometimes. If anything happened to either of you-"

"Shaddup," Hime flicked him behind the ear. "We know ya care. We know ya worry like Hell and just want ta' be there for us. Just make sure ya see we ain't lil ankle biters anymore, bro."

Laughing sheepishly, Meikado nodded.

"Right. C'mon, let's go make some tea."

"Ya know I hate tea!"

"That's exactly why we're making it."

* * *

Yuudai walked into _Club Juhi _a little more easier than his first visit. The other hosts greeted him with waves and smiles, as if he were already family, and walking to him was Joshua, dressed ever-so elegantly as usual.

"Afternoon, Yuu-san," Greeted the America, holding a trey of tea that was probably for some guests. "Are you ready for your first day of work?"

His box of work clothes was held against his chest as he nodded, gulping and sweating a little. Just what was it like to work in a host club? Joshua had told him not to worry, and Kai was going to be working along as well, but that still didn't stop him from thinking what could happen.

"It'll be fine," Joshua said this as if he read the younger's mind. "I'll first start you off with serving drinks and food. If someone requests for you, you can decline if you wish. You're break will be at four 'o clock, and last until four-forty five. Come to me if there are any problems, alright?" He asked, squeezing Yuu's shoulder. The aurunette nodded, gulping again, though less of the tension shaken off him. "Good! The changing room is in the back, third door last, on the left. Kai-san should be there as well."

"Thank you, Prince-san," Bowing his head, Yuudai scurried off to the back, following his boss's directions and knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Called Kai's voice, and Yuu entered, turning red when he saw Kai with only his dress pants on, and nothing else.

"I-I I, just- I!" He squealed, hiding his face with his box and blushing harder. "Sorry! I didn't meant to enter! I'm not a peeper!" He bowed forward, yelling as he fell and landed with a _thud_.

"Sheesh, calm down, Yuu. We're both guys, dumbass," Kai, slipped on the next part of his clothing, along with a few other things, before walking over and lightly kicking Yuu's side to get his attention. "Oi, get up. Unless you want me to grab you by your neck."

Scrambling to his feet, Yuudai cast away his blush and looked at Kai. His host club attire included a dark blue dress shirt that hugged his torso, a black jacket made of vinyl with kneecap-length coattails over his shoulders. Black tight jeans were along with black dress shoes and lazily tied around his neck was a black and blue bow tie, almost resembling his transformation ribbon. Almost dangling off the bridge of his nose was a pair of black sungless. The blush returned.

"You look good." He mumbled, bowing his head. Kai chuckled and tapped the younger's forehead.

"From you, that's some compliment," He walked past the younger. "Get changed. If the rest of us gotta work our asses off, so do you."

Nodding, even with the older gone with the door closed behind him, Yuu changed out of his jeans and wind breaker and into a white tuxedo with a light blue dress shirt with matching blue rose pined to a lapel with turquoise-colored cuff links. His pants were suede and black with black and light blue dress shoes.

Making sure that his hair looked tidy enough and that he didn't smell funny, Yuu took in a breath before walking out of the changing room, and into the main lounge.

And that's where the cat-calls begin.

"I request him!"

"He so cute, I wanna just eat him up~"

"Yooo-hooo, cutie~"

Yuu felt his ears turn the most darkest shade of red, ducking his head. Joshua walked over to him, patting his head.

"They're only teasing." He promised, guiding the still blushing Juhi over to a counter with prepared drinks on a tray. Handing the tray to Yuu, he patted his back. "Take that over to table six, alright? I only want you to deliver drinks today, no worries."

"Joshua, over here!"

"Coming, darling," He promised to a customer, causing girls to swoon. "Be good." With that, he walked off.

'_Be good? Shouldn't you be telling that to others?' _Yuu wondered, shaking his head before looking for the table he was told to go to. As he approached it, he noticed that Kai and another host were there, talking to a few girls and causing them to fluster.

"Here's your drinks, ladies," He whispered, looking at the tray and trying not to make eye contact.

"Awwww, he's so cute!" Gushed a girl, making Yuu blush.

"Don't tease him ladies. He and Miko-kun here are new." Said the other host.

"I can't help it!" Wanna sit with us?" Asked the girl, tapping on Yuu's head.

"N-No," He whimpered, not comfortable with all the attention. His head was patted again, his eyes looking up and himself squealing at Kai's close face.

"Heh, you act as if I'll eat ya," Joked Kai, smirking at the blushing face. He didn't know why he felt accomplished, though he did like that flustered look on the other Juhi's face. "Quit acting like a scared kid. They're just girls."

"I-I don't talk to girls that much, though," Whispered Yuu, blushing up a storm. Sighing, Kai suddenly stood up, sneaking behind Yuu and pulling him to his chest and turning his chin to look at him from behind.

"Don't act this way. It does no justice," He teased in a husky voice, Yuu squealing and struggling. Laughing, Kai patted his head. "Cute kid, huh?"

"Very!" Chirped a girl, Yuudai reduced to whimpering.

"Fine, fine," Kai released him, the blushing teen scooting away, grabbing the empty tray in the process, and walking away with hurried steps. Kai shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Kid's too fun to tease."

Taking the tray back, Yuu sigh and waited for the next tray at the counter by the soda jerk.

"Enjoying yourself, Yuu-kun?" The latter turned his head, Lucinda smiling at him as she took a sip out of a pink lemonade with a light blue umbrella.

"Not so far," Sighed Yuu, leaning back against the counter. He suddenly looked over to the little blonde.

"Hey, Queen-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why . . . Just what gave you and your siblings the idea to start this? I mean, I know it's all about the Juhi project but . . . Why exactly a host club? Couldn't it be something more . . . Legitimate?" he wondered. His boss giggled, sleepy eyes twinkling.

"That's the reason why it's a host club, Yuu-kun. I mean, do you think _anyone _would cast suspicion to a secret project that selects young men and mixes them with powers infused with the DNA of near to extinction animals in an everyday host club in Tokyo?" She asked. Yuudai placed his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Well, when you put it that way . . ."

Laughing again, Lucinda chewed at her straw.

"Just don't worry about it too much, Yuu-kun. For now, just focus on serving the customers and finding the other Juhis."

Taking her advice, Yuu threw a mock-salute and nodded.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

* * *

Close to noon, Yuudai bowed his head to a group of girls leaving, feeling a little more at ease. He was pretty proud of himself at this point, grateful that he only tripped a few times and spill a few drinks. Kai had managed to who a lot of customers in (Surprisingly in Yuudai's eyes).

"Chicks dig dudes that seem charismatic and bad boyish." Pointed out Abigail, surprising Yuudai further. Shaking off those thoughts, however, he walked over to the next table who requested drinks, surprised to see two familiar pairs over silvers eyes.

"Starphire-san? Sterling-san?" He asked, placing down their drinks at the table. "You guys are . . . Into host clubs?"

"Came here to stop by and grab a bite," Smiled Starphire. "There's said to be the _best _kind of mochi in town around here. I brought Sterl along with."

"Hm," Muttered her brother, before quirking a brow at Yuu. "Are you a gigolo or something?"

"Sterl! He's a host!" Scolded Starphire, though she did look back at Yuu quizzedly. "Though, I gotta ask this myself; You're a host, Yuudai-san?" She asked. Yuu scratched the back of his neck, nodding.

"Yeah, though I'm only serving drinks," He said, gesturing to the drinks he bought. "It's just a job I wanted to try out."

"Be careful," He was surprised that Sterling said this. "A lot of girls can get in over their heads at these kinds of places, thinking they can do whatever they want with the hosts." He warned, looking serious.

"Th-Thank you, Sterling-san." He stuttered, touched.

"Whatever," Sighed Sterling, taking his water-downed drink and drinking half of it. He suddenly got up and pushed himself out of his seat. "I'm out."

"Sterl-"

But her brother already left when she spoke, leaving Starphire to sigh.

"He's always been like this," She mumbled.

"Why is that?" Taking a seat, Yuudai looked at her thoughtfully. "Not to pry, but you really do seem distressed about this, Starphire-san." For him, this was different than talking with a customer. It was more like talking to someone at confession.

Starphire looked around suddenly, making sure that the other hosts and guests weren't listening, and she leaned closer to Yuu, cupping her hand.

"Swear not to tell about this?"

Her red-brown-haired friend nodded, leaning in, too. Starphire looked around once more before whispering.

"Sterl's, well . . . Alright, no beating around the bush; my brother's gay, Yuudai-san."

Yuudai held back his surprise. He would be calling himself a hypocrite if he acted so oddly in this situation.

"I see. Are you, erm . . ." He tried to find the right words.

"Offended?" The ravenette with red streaks laughed a little and shook her head. "No way, I'm fine. It really isn't my business to say in what type of gender Sterl likes. I support my brother, and I don't love him any less for being this way."

"Then what's the problem?"

Starphire now leaned back in her chair, debating herself.

"The problem isn't his gender preference, it's kind of what it does for bro's career," She stirred the straw of her drink. "Brother's a clothing model, you see. I am too, but bro does more of the Winter and Fall seasons, you see. He doesn't like to reveal that much of himself, due to the fame, but because he now knows what he likes, he keeps himself more secluded so that no one finds out. It could really put a downer on his career." The silver-eyed model sighed a tilted her head one way. "I just wish he saw that there's nothing wrong with showing he can act this way." She muttered.

" . . . What if I talked to him?"

Starphire looked up at Yuu, surprised.

"Seriously?"

Yuu nodded with a smile.

"Yes," He said. "I kind of know what he's going through, since I'm a bi-sexual, Starphire-san. I'll talk to him with it, and I'll see what I can do."

Starphire stared at him for a second, before smiling and pinching Yuu's cheek teasingly.

"You're so nice, Yuudai-san!" She laughed, pulling away. "And thanks."

Yuu smiled and nodded, all the while rubbing his red cheek. He was glad the coloring came from the pinch. He felt he had enough of his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

* * *

"And that's work! Great work, guys!"

Both Yuu and Kai slid down their chairs at noon, looking tired, and in need of drinks.

"So many girls," Groaned Kai, shaking his head. "I think one made a grab for my ass."

"At least you didn't slip and were accused of looking up someone's skirt." Muttered Yuu, holding his cheek. That lady sure slapped him hard. Kai snickered, his amusement only bought up when Yuu shot a glare at him. A glare on a baby face like that. Now that _certainly _did no justice.

"All and all, you turds didn't do that bad," Commented Abigail as she counted the morning's in come. "We had a few more guests that usual."

"That leaves you two to grab yourself a break. Come back around one o'clock, you hear?" Asked Joshua, grinning at the both of them. Nodding, the two walked over to the changing room and changed into their street clothes, walking out together to spend their break.

"Damn, never thought I spend my time here Kabukichō," Sighed Kai, fixing his braid and allowing it to sway along his back. Yuudai kept up with his long strides, puffing his cheeks out a bit. He never did like his short height.

"What do you usually do, Kai-san?" He asked as they passed a few street performers, a few of them juggling and one even breathing fire.

"Anything fun and, heh-heh . . ." Kai gave a smirk. "I guess you could say life-threatening. If there's scrap going on somewhere, I join in on the fun. If there's not a good fight around, then I'll work out, work on my motorcycle, going boxing at the local ring. Boxing is something I definitely like. Hu-wa!" He threw a punch at Yuu, the latter crying out when the throw almost met his nose. His black-haired friend laughed while the younger fumed.

"Not funny," Muttered Yuu, though he tilted his head in interest. "Boxing? So your parents allow you to? Aren't they worried when you come home hurt?" His curiosity grew when Kai rolled his eyes.

"They're not around to care," At Yuu's gasp, he rolled his eyes again. "Geez Yuu, they're not dead. I was kicked out of the house when I was sixteen. I got my own apartment." He looked to the sky, hands in his jacket pockets. "It's not bad. I have the place the way I want it, I do and eat what I want, and there's no one there to nag me. I like being on my own."

"But being alone can't be fun all the time," Yuu gripped his own arm. "It hurts sometimes. If there's no one there, then who will be there when you need someone to talk to? When you're sad, who will be there for you to give you a shoulder to cry on?"

"Look, Yuu," Kai looked at him seriously, his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Sometimes, it's better to be alone. You look after yourself, and only yourself. Talking with someone? Well, I really don't have much to say for others to listen. And crying? Really Yuu, you just don't know me at all." He sighed. Yuu looked at one of the hands on his shoulders, before suddenly grabbing it. "Yuu . . . ?"

"What if I wanted to know you more?" Asked Yuu suddenly, looking up with his huge green eyes. "I want to listen. I want to hear what you have to say." He gripped Kai's hand tighter. "I don't want you to be alone . . ." He whispered.

"Yuu, geez . . ." The hand on his own was small, and warm. It sent a pleasant tingle through him. He couldn't believe this guy, who he only met for a while, was getting so worked up. Kai didn't feel that much alone, but with how Yuu was talking, he sure felt a little more hollow. He finally did the only thing he could. His free hand ruffled unruly redwood-locks. "You really are a weird kid. . . Fine." He nodded. "Just don't bug that much. Or I swear, I'll beat the crap out of you."

Smiling softly, Yuu nodded back.

"Thanks, let's be good friends, Kai-san!" He chirped, Kai holding back a laugh. Yuudai sure knew how to change his mood.

Suddenly, the both of them felt buzzing in their pockets, the both of them pulling out their Encroacher Ties and blinking as the marks glowed.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Asked Kai. Yuu shook his head, but he looked serious.

"I dunno. But we better head back to the host club, and fast!"

* * *

Sterling yelled as he was throw in the air and crashed into a statue, his body falling on the floor. Gripping his bleeding arm, his silver-colored eyes squinting at the girl floating in the air, a dull expression on her face.

"Really," She yawned, dark brown eyes looking over his battered form with little interest. She was dressed in head to toe in a white body suit that was cut off at the elbows and knees, revealing the bandages around her neck, arms, and legs. The suit glowed with vein-like material, glowing like blue and pulsing water. Her fawn-brown hair was kept in a low pony tail. Over her eyes was a light purple vizor. "This is what to be expected from humans. I'm very disappointed." She had pixie-like ears and sharp teeth and claws.

"Just . . . What are you, and that?" Muttered Sterling, look at the odd animal she had made. It looked like a giant, red-eyed tree frog, but it had the spikes of a stegosaurs, orange skin looking toxic.

"I am a Mythochagin, an alien to you humans. My name, Edamame. This, is my Nue," She looked at him with an apathetic look, before pointing at Sterling. "And this, is where you die."

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**~Ending Theme: **__Nokori Kaze __**by **__Ikimono Gakar_

* * *

_**I really hope that wasn't too short. Fortunately, I know what I'm going to do with the next chapters, so they will be more interesting than this one. I really do hope so, since I'm still in **_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_**. Anyway, here's our newest OC who showed up!**_

_**Edamame: Owned by Keyblade Meister**_

_**Thanks so much to all of you for your support! Please review and I wish all of you a happy holidays!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I can't believe I've waited this long to get back this *slaps forehead* I REALLY am a moron. Please forgive me for being such an idiot, for denying this story! I've placed it on hold for WAY too long and I've wanted to get back to it. But of course I had to let another story get my attention and have all my focus turned to it. Granted THAT story was on hold for Moths but . . . *Grumble, grumble* Anyway, I back to bring you the next chapter, introducing another Juhi and leading to some important events that will tie you all in farther into the story! Alright, here you all go! Please enjoy and let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the idea of **__**Tokyo Juhi Juhi**__**! Nothing else.**_

* * *

_** ~Opening Theme: Sky Limit by Yohio~**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Five: Dress for Disaster~**_

Yuudai and Kai made it back to _Club Juhi _before they even realized it. After moving past Oji the bouncer and several hosts and customers, they found Joshua in the kitchen, a relived look on his face the minute his two charges rushed in.

"I take it that your Encroacher Ties alarmed you," Stated their boss. "Good. Lucy will be thrilled to hear another invention of hers works."

"Where's the Nue? I'm ready to kick its ass." Kai growled, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I can see that," Joshua chuckled. "And are you ready to, as Kai-san placed it, kick ass, Yuu-san?"

"Y-Yes! I mean no! M-Maybe?" Yuudai felt shocked, biting on his lip. Another day where he had to fight a Nue. He had only manage to defeat two of them, and he was still nervous. Would it be like this every time he had to fight a Nue? And what about Kai? This was only his second battle and he was just inching for a fight. The fox Juhi felt a little jealous. He wish he were as strong as his team member.

"Good. You two will be able to fight it well since you work together," Joshua smiled before his face went serious. "According to the JTS, the Nue is located near the National Arts Center in Roppongi. Most of the area has been evacuated and the police force is still trying to figure out how to take it down. This gives us the perfect chance to get you two there."

"My motorcycle can go faster than the train system and your car," Said Kai. "We'll take it and find the Nue."

"Are there any Juhis in the area, Prince-san?" Yuu asked.

"I'm afraid so," Joshua ran his fingers through his strawberry-blonde hair. "The JTS also picked up on his system, and it looks like he got injured. Badly since the signal is weak."

"Oh no . . ." Yuudai gasped, worried.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Yuu yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his windbreaker. "Let's get going before the bastard dies, yeah?" Any protest to be released was unheard by Yuudai as Kai yanked him out through the back door and to shoved him forward. Walking past the bewilder priest-in-training, he hiked himself onto the leather seat and threw his helmet to Yuu, the latter fumbling with it before he caught it. "Get on."

"H-Huh?!" Green eyes looked at him, the helmet, then back to him. Was Kai serious?

"I said get on," The wolf Juhi's foot tapped impatiently. "I said we'd get to Roppongi faster on my bike, right? Unless you plan on walking there, I'd say you get your ass over here and sit down." He ordered. Squeaking, the redwood-locked lad scrambled to his feet and walked nervously over, worriedly mulling over his options again, before sighing shakily and taking a seat behind Kai, slipping on the helmet.

"Wait, don't you need this hel-"

"I've rode without it before," Interrupted Kai. Sharp blue eyes looked back at Yuu, an expectant eyebrow raised. "What the Hell's with you? You said you wanted to be friends, right? As a friend, you gotta trust me." He said. Yuudai stared at him, swallowing down his surprise.

"I-I know that." He said. "It's just that . . . I'm still nervous about this. I'm the first member of the Juhis and I'm already scared. You're the second and you're so pumped up . . ." Dark green eyes trailed to his lap, small hands resting on jean-clad thighs. "And what you just said now. Trust. I can trust someone. The problem is . . . I don't know if I'm that good enough for someone to trust back."

"You disappointed someone in the past, huh?"

"Are you a mind reader?" With a dry laugh, Yuudai nodded. "Something like that. Without that trust, I'm a little afraid that we won't be able to beat the Nue . . . "

"Geez," A quick flick was given to his forehead and Yuu whined, holding the stinging spot. "I just said we're friends, dumbass. That _means _I trust you." Freezing, Yuu looked up and met Kai's eyes, the latter assuring the bond they had. It was strong and warm, and Yuu could feel it.

"Kai-san . . ."

"Shut up," Turning back, the older boy started the engine to his ride, something like a rock dropping into his stomach and causing it to flip-flop. Why was it when Yuu looked up at him with those wide eyes of his made him feel odd? It wasn't something he was used to. "Hold on tight, 'cause I'm not stopping till we reach Roppongi!" He yelled over the roar, kicking his foot of the ground and driving forward. Crying out, Yuu flung his arms around Kai's waist and buried his face to his back, his legs hiked over the chrome plating and holding on for dear life.

* * *

Roppongi was as well-known as Kabukichō. Though not a red-light district, it was known for its night-life and entertainment. At the moment, the quiet and steady winds blowing near the National Arts Center were sated and eerily quiet. Limping past a broken pillar, Sterling panted and kneeled down, removing his torn boot and checking his injured foot. That weird girl with that monster she had left a number on him, a small yet slightly deep gash just above his calve. It hurt enough for him to start limping, but he was share that if he got out of there soon, he could get it healed.

That is _if _he could make it out of there. That weird girl had some sort of sixth sense that was able to track him, and he had only lost her while trying escaping through the flowers exhibit.

'_I think I lost her for now. All I have to do is make it out of here.' _He thought, throwing his ruined and torn boot away and allow his injury more freedom. The shoe was expensive, but he could always buy another one later. He looked around, shaking his head at the place he would often go to. _'Star and I sometimes come here to look at some of the designs. They give her ideas for the latest clothes she gets ready for the labels.'_ He couldn't believe that this place, the place he was so used to and actually happy to be at, was the one place he didn't want to be in at the moment.

A sudden shake to the ground almost made him trip, and he spun around just in time to see the odd frog creature locking its eyes with him, kneeling forward and sending arrows of its spines at him. With a burst of speed, Sterling ran in the next direction he knew and ducked to pillar, the spines landing in different directions and causing him to cover his head with his arms.

"There you are," He looked up and glared at that girl- He remembered she said her name was Edamame though at this time, he was sure he didn't want to remember it- who looked back at him with that apathetic expression of hers. "You ran away through that garden. Sneaking away like a coward again, weren't you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Stay away from me!" Shouted Sterling, managing to stand up and leaning all his weight to the pillar. "Why are you after me, anyway? I don't even know you!"

"It's simple. You are a threat," The girl pulled at one of her brown strands, looking quite bored. "At first, I was supposed to wipe out all humans in this area. It didn't occure to me that I would cross over to one of the Blue Planet's protectors."

The male model's silver eyes looked at her with confusion.

"One of the Blue Planet's protectors-?"

"Don't be coy," Edamame huffed at him. "It's obvious that within your very core is the DNA of a close to extinction creature of this wretched place. And as orders by my leader, I must eliminate those who are in the way of the Annihilation Decree." She held her arm out, and an odd mark tattooed on her palm glowed a bright yellow, the horns on the frog creature glowing the same color. In some type of tongue Sterling couldn't recongnize, the creature gave a howl and leaped at him, webbed toes ready to crush him.

"Wolf Frenzy Strike!"

A red 'X' crashed directly at Nue's back, reeling it back into a statue. Juhi Black Wolf front-flipped in the air and swung his foot, sending a wreckage of plaster at the Nue to hold it back. Sterling closed his eyes as dust was blown his way, nearly stinging his eyes. Something stood in front of him, and he stared at the boy with silver-colored hair and fox appendages.

"Sterling-san, are you OK?" The boy asked him, eyes dashing to his injury and gentle gloved hands moving to his injury. Wincing at the touch, Sterling glanced at the odd boy.

"Who are you?" He asked instantly. "How do you know my name."

"It's a long story that I have to explain later," The fox boy said, hastily standing up and running next to the other half-human/half-animal.

"Hey, did Josh say anything about some floating chick?" Asked Kai, sais raised a ready at Edamame.

"She's probably one of the aliens that he warned us about," Yuudai said, summoning his gunblade. "Keep your guard up, Juhi Black Wolf."

"Don't need to tell me twice, Fox," Muttered Kai.

"So more of you have come. Honestly," Edamame sighed and crossed her arms, ears twitching in annoyance. "I thought I had to deal with one of you. This is too troublesome." She held her palm out and made it glowed, the Nue croaking and jumping into the air, forming into a small green rock. The alien girl pocketed the rock and looked at the Juhis. "I have no time to deal with all of you. Until next time."

"Wait-!" But she was already gone within a slice of air, vanished under half a second.

"So they're really are things like her who can control those things," Kai grumbled, changing back into his human form. "I can tell the difference since that dumbass gang that sent one on me the last time didn't have any control of it. Hey, think that mark on her palm has something to do with it, Yuu?"

"Probably," Yuudai grabbed his own ribbon and changed back into his human self, scratching at his stubborn brown-red locks. "We have to tell Prince-san about this, though."

"Hey," The two turned and looked at Sterling, who was staring at them intently. "You guys are from that host club and school. What . . . What the Hell did you just do?"

"Saved your ass, what did it look like, dumbass?" Kai deadpanned.

"Kai-san, be nice!" Yuu scolded, only to receive an eye roll from the older student. Sighing, Yuu walked over to Sterling and held his hand out to him. "We'll tell you everything that happened, Sterling-san. Here, let me help you-"

But Yuu's offered hand was slapped away, and Sterling stood up quickly, glaring at them accusingly and with a small bit of fright.

"Keep away from me!" He shouted, backing away from the two of them. "I nearly got killed out there! Did you get that weird girl out here to get rid of me and destroy the one place I like for something? What, did you felt like _saving _a famous model?" The near-hysterics man gave a bitter laugh and an acid-like smile. "Rich! That's just rich! As if I didn't have enough problems!"

"S-Sterling-san, calm down," Yuudai tried to reach for him, following each frighten step the older man took. "We did this for nothing like that! We came to save you because you're important! You're a Juhi, too-"

"That's what you freaks are called?!" Sterling almost seemed to get angrier, ignoring the shocked and hurt look that crossed Yuu's face. "And you're saying I'm _like _you? No way! That's a load of bull! I'm nothing like you! If I were that, then that weird girl would have killed me for sure! Don't lump me with something like you! You and I are nothing alike! I don't need to be compared to you when I'm already seen as something else to the rest of the world!" He shouted.

"But it's OK. It's OK to be who you are, Sterling-san. No one would hate you for what you did or how you acted. I'm sure the rest of the world would accept who you are and what you like if you just opened up."

The denying Juhi suddenly stared at him in horror.

"What I like . . . Who the Hell told you that?! You _know _about _that_?!" His face flared up angrily, silvery eyes flashing with fire. "You know I'm like _that_! Shit! That's just shit!" He turned and began to run.

"Sterling-san!"

"Stay away from me, asshole!" The older man yelled, running as fast as he could on his injury. "I don't want any part of this! _Just stay away_!"

Yuudai wanted to run after him, but Kai's strong grip held his shoulder in place.

"Just let him go." He stated. Yuu opened his mouth to argued, so he explained. "We chase after him, and then there's no way he'll listen to us. We need him to cool down some steam first before we can talk to him."

As much as he wanted to argue, the aburnette closed his mouth a nodded. Kai was right. Chasing Sterling right now would be pointless at this moment.

"We better go and report what we found to Prince-san," He said. Kai agreed and they ran off to get to Kai's motorcycle, just before the police arrived at the Arts Center.

* * *

"Really, Edamame? You couldn't handle some shitty little humans?" A teasing voice asked.

"I didn't see any _you two _do any work." The female of the trio muttered as they sat in the dark space, their only light being the glowing aura of green above them. "Did we agree to meet in the square of humans' area to eliminate them?" She chide, eyeing the two males.

The one across from her stuck his tongue out teasingly. "I was too busy. Unlike you, I wanted to check out _why _Mr. High-and-Mighty wanted this place. I don't see why. Nothing but dirt, rocks, and useless stuff." In the light, his crimson red eyes peeked through his bangs, teal-colored hair reaching his shoulders and nearly covering his elf-like ears. He was dressed in a similar white body suit like hers, only it didn't show off at his stomach and the glowing vein designs on it glowed shy-blue. Over this, he wore a long-sleeved and baggy, bright blue top with small ribbons tied around it to his back, the top long enough to reach his knees. He also wore matching boots and had an odd device hiding behind his bangs, like Edamame had.

"You should not convey your moronic explorations with the earth natives, Drake," Scolding him was the last of the group. Rather leaner than the other two, he was as pale as the both of them and had the same ears, eye-shape, and fangs and claws. A small device like the other's was behind his bangs, white hair and slight spiky hair reaching below his ears. His amber-eyes held an independent shine to them and out of the two, he looked to seem the most intelligent. His outfit consisted of a black body suit that covered every part of him, the vein-like designs in a dark yellow. He also wore a white vest with dark blue pants, white gloves, and grey boots. A black helmet was over his white hair. "You will disappoint Leader's expectations and become an incompetent nuisance if you continue with this frivolous renegade persona you use."

"You're talking, but all I can hear is "nag, nag, nag" from you, Ren." Drake yawned, ignoring the pointed look his comrade sent him. "As for Leader's expectations, I'm following them, just with my own sense of style." He flipped his bangs as he said this and threw a smirk at the other male Mythochagin. "And where were _you _when we had to meet at the square? Didn't you give us orders to meet there?" He asked.

"I did as I had said," Ren explained, unmoved by Drake's look. "I simply conducted my own investigation while you two ignorant behemoths were off scandalizing with your own unnecessary desires." He sighed and looked away as if to say "you idiots."

"While you were off on your investigations, I was able to weaken one of this planet's protectors." Stated the female of their group.

"What? No fair!" Drake gritted his teeth. "How come _you _found one of them and got a fight? As if you _care _about this mission!"

"You possess as much belittlement of the mission as she does, Drake," Chide Ren, ignoring the raspberry Drake sent him as he turned his attention to Edamame. "And what did you collect from your investigation, Edamame? Any readings of their strengths or loopholes within them?"

"Pfft, the weakling ran off like a coward," Snorted the brunette. "I chased him into a human building and wounded his leg pretty badly. I was about to finish him off, but then two more of those protectors ran in. They were different from him," Edamame rested her chin on her palm, her claws close to her lips. "Both were different from him. They held the creatures of the Blue Planet's DNA and they were able to fight my Nue."

"Again, not fair!" Drake pointed an accusing finger at her. "You got to see _three _of the protectors! I wanna see them! I want to fight them!"

"Sheesh, you're annoying." Edamame muttered, leaning back until she fully lied back on the floor on her elbows, looking up at the scape of glowing energy above them. "If it makes you stop whining, you can go ahead and take them on. I've had enough time wasting my energy." She muttered.

Drake gave an enormous grin.

"You got yourself a deal, lady!"

"As long as you avoid any flaws and eliminate some humans, you may proceed." Ren muttered, standing up and walking away.

"As if I'd ask permission for you in the first place, Ren!"

Even though he couldn't see it, Drake could tell that Ren had just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The bell to Sonozega junior/senior high chimed for the end of the day the students rushed out of the large building with Yuudai, Tenma, and Tatsuya along the thrums of students, Akito only trailing a foot away from them.

"Finally, the weekend!" Tatsuya stretched his arms above his head and gave a satisfied sound. "I've been waiting for it since last week!"

"That's what you say _every _Friday, Tatsuya-kun," Nonetheless, Tenma laughed along with her old friend before looking at Yuudai, noticing the lost look on his face, his green eyes in another world. "Yuu-kun? Yuu-kun!"

"Hm? Wh-What?" Yuudai spun on his foot once, looking around, before looking at his friends, who were staring back at him with just as much as confusion. "A-Ah . . . Yes?"

"You OK, Yuu?" Tatsuya asked, his jacket thrown over his shoulder in an attempt to relaxed. "You've been spacing out this whole day. You sick or something?" He asked.

Yuu looked away for a second, biting his lip. They had noticed that he was a little off today? True he was rather quiet when they met up and he was acting as distant as Akito, (Well, not as much, but getting there) but he had tried to hide it, too. _'Huh. Guess Meikado and Himejima are right. I'm not that good at lying . . . Wait, is that supposed to be a good thing a bad thing in this case?!'_

"You're spacing out, again," Akito flicked him on the forehead and Yuudai held it, wondering why people were so fond of flicking that area. "Keep doing that and you'll run into a pole." Muttered the long-haired student.

"S-Sorry," Apologizing, Yuu adjusted his school bag and tried to smile again. "Something's have been on my mind and . . . I've been trying to busy myself with helping out at the shrine more! Yep, it's all about work!" He chirped. Tenma gave a small sigh.

"That's true, but it's like they say," She lightly tapped Yuu's arm. ""All work and no play makes Yuu a dull boy."" She said lightly.

"Now my name is being used in proverbs?" Yuu laughed. "That's pretty funny, Tenma-san."

"You're avoiding the point of it," The blonde sighed again. "You'll become pretty dull and boring if all you do is work, Yuu-kun. You need something exciting to do." She stated.

"I have a job-"

"But that's only a few days at a time." Interrupted Tetsuya, his red-brown eyes twinkling knowingly. "It's the weekend, so its time you do something exciting. Like . . . Baseball!" He suddenly announced, only getting a few stares from the other students around the group.

"Base . . . Ball?" Asked Yuu. The word was familiar, but he was still confused.

"Oh yeah!" Tenma snapped her fingers. "There's that baseball match that's going to happen next week in the , right? Anyone can play, as long as they know how to pitch and throw, right?" She smiled excitedly at the young host. "You should do that! For fun!"

"M-Maybe . . ." Yuu tried to settle at that. He knew how to play the game after having a few rounds of it from Meikado and Himejima when they were little, but he wasn't the best either. He wondered if baseball really would get him to be more lively.

'_That's not even the problem! It's Sterling-san!' _His conscious corrected him. _'He refuses to accept the fact that he's a Juhi. Then again, who could blame him? He got injured when that alien had attacked him with her Nue and the whole experience could have shocked anyone. He hasn't been in school for a while after the incident, too. I just have to find some way to talk to him! About everything! I know I felt a whole lot better after I got off what was on my chest. Then again, not everyone's the same when it comes to what they like . . .'_

"Oi, Yuu!"

Yuudai looked up and saw Kai standing by his motorcycle in the school's parking lot, looking at him expectantly. Now _every _student around him was looking at him funny, even his friends.

"Err . . ." Tatsuya looked tongue-tied while Akito quirked his brow.

"Why is . . . _He _calling you, Yuu-kun?" Tenma whispered to him, darting her eyes to the two guys with the most attention.

"W-We've become acquainted." Replied, a little flustered, the others' jaws dropping further. "Everyone, he's an alright guy! A little temperamental and somewhat loud, but not a bad guy! I think you should give him a chance." When his friends didn't respond, he shook his head before offering a smile and wave. "I'll see what he wants, then. Oh, and I'll think about that baseball match!" Nodding one last time, he jogged over to Kai.

"'Bout time you got here," From his pocket, Kai held out a slip of laminated paper, the letters 'VIP' printed in the front of it with an event pictured on it. "Here. Somehow, one of the little clones put into my locker."

"King-chan," Yuu predicted, remembering that Abigail was the one who easily placed his Encroacher Tie in his shoe locker without arousing any attention. He looked over the card and blinked at the words. "A model's badge into Fashion Saturday?"

"From what that clone wrote in the note that came with these things, she said we needed to sneak in and try to get to Sterling, who's in the fashion show," Grumbling under his breath, Kai held his VIP badge at arm's length. "Thing is, we're going to have to pose as minor models for the show. I'm kicking anyone's ass, _anyone's _who tries to dress my in feathers and glitter." He warned, a growl following his voice.

"A model? I-I hate it when people stare at me!" Yuu groaned, shaking his head.

"Yet you're a guy who speaks in front of people in thin robes every week."

"That's different! People look at you with _respect _when they come for confessions and service at the shrine!" Yuu shouted defensively.

"Geez, still barking," Kai picked at his ear. "Look, it's not like we're gonna be modeling boxers and shit. It looks like all this stuff is modern. Man, you're too easily embarrassed for your own good, Yuu." The rebel tugged at the young boy's hair. "You're gonna get jumped by pervs if ya keep acting so modest." That teasing smirk he used on Yuu was on his face again. In retaliation, Yuu swatted his hand away and managed to control his blush.

"So it's this Saturday. As in it happens tomorrow?" Kai nodded and Yuudai shook his head. "It's going to be hard to tell my father about this. I guess I can tell him something came up at work-"

"Yo! Yuu!" A car horn followed the exclaim and Yuu and Kai looked up to see Meikado's car pull right up in front of them. "Hey. Ready to go? We have to go pick up 'Jima by the coffee shop and father at the Sumicha estate and- Oh, is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes!" Yuu answered that without a worry and smiled up at Kai. "Brother, this is Kai Miko, a friend I made here. Kai-san, this is one of my older brother's, Meikado."

"Nice to meet you, Miko-san." Meikado held out his hand to Kai. When the latter only gave a bored look and didn't move to shake his hand, he pulled his hand back. "A-Anyway. Come on, Yuu! We can't keep father and Himejima waiting." He said, insistently opening the door. Nodding, Yuu bowed his head to Kai and got in the car, waving to Kai as he closed the door and rolled down the window.

"Have a nice weekend, Kai-san." He said. Kai shrugged and slipped on his helmet.

"Yeah. Back at ya, Yuu." Getting on his motorcycle, Kai whizzed off in the other direction and drove away. Meikado drove the car away as well and looked at his little brother through the rearview mirror.

"So, are you and Miko-san good friends, Yuu?" He asked.

"You could say that. We've only known each other over a little of a week, though," The youngest Hogarakas, playing with the small leather straps of his book bag. "I've also made other friends too, brother. Tenma-san, Tetsuya-san, Akito-san, Starphire-san, Sterl-"

"Whoa! So many people. My little brother's popular!" Laughing at Yuu's pinking face, the elder brother lightly tapped the red-faced host's hand with his free one. "Good for you, little brother. A group of friends is always a good thing to have." He said proudly. Yuu looked at his hand, taking his gaze to his brother as he drove.

"Mei?"

"Hm?"

"With a group of friends, can you be comfortable enough to be who you really are?" Yuudai asked. Meikado thought over the question a bit, stopping at a red light.

"Sure you can," He finally said, smiling over to Yuu. "A good friend is nice to have if you wanna be you. Sometimes, people don't like to show who they are because they're afraid of what other people will think about them. But, with a good friend of two, it's much easier to be who you are since you have others who understand you." He said.

"Ah," The light went green and Yuudai nodded in understanding. "Thanks for answering my question, brother." He said.

"Why did you ask me that anyway? Something happening at school or work?" The priest asked. Yuu shook his head and snuck his hand into his pocket, running his finger over the edge of his model badge.

"Just wanted to have some good advice ready for a new friend I'm going to make."

* * *

The next day was bright and flashy, thanks to the cameras that were capturing ever pose and wink a model sent their way. Said models walked up and down the runways in comfortable cardigans and cargo shorts for the Spring. Behind the scenes were models, hair and makeup-artists, costume designers, and the other crew members running in all directions to get everything in place. Along the lengthy mirrors close to the stage, Sterling was getting his clothes checked over one last time by Starphire while several people styled his hair sprayed on with the last spritzes of cologne.

"Alright, Sterl. The directors want you to sashay across the stage with the scarf undone. Once you reach the end of the runway, throw your scarf over your shoulder, allow your shades to drop just near the bridge of your nose, and throw your hat to the crowds," She was fixing up his tailored coat as she told him this. "Stay there for half a minute, then walk back here. Got it?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Something wrong?" His sister shooed the cosmetics crew away and looked at her brother. "You've been off this whole week and you haven't been in school either. Is your leg still bothering you? It healed two days ago but-"

"Star, I'm fine," Said Sterling, checking himself out in the mirror and making sure that the soaring raven painted near the base of his neck hadn't smudged. "My leg's fine. Nothing's going on." He assured, adjusting his dark shades so that they rested on the brim of his black hat. Starphire patted at the swallow-coat tails on his outfit one last time before sighing with a forced smile.

"Alright, if you say so," She sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "OK. Knock the crow dead, bro." She said. Smiling a bit himself, Sterling went off to go strut his stuff. As he did, his sister could still tell that something was wrong with him.

* * *

Outside the building, Yuu and Kai handed their model badges to the security and check-ins and they were allowed in. Following one of the heads of the costume department, those spoke quickly and quietly.

"We should probably wait until Sterling-san has free time before talking with him," Yuu whispered, the box of Encroacher Ties in the backpack he bought along.

"Yeah. The guy would probably run off if we asked him on the stage," Replied Kai, looking around at the other models. "Looks like everyone's dressing in . . . Steampunk." He gave a slight look at the mechanical goggles, embroider skirts and suits, and a few men wearing gas masks.

"I didn't know people would be into this genre that much," Said Yuu, eyeing the odd costumes as well. "They'll probably be dressing us in those as well."

"Better than fathers and glitter."

Yuu gave a small laugh. "True." He agreed.

To the fitting rooms they were bought, they were told to change out of their regular clothing and dress into the clothes waiting for them. Dressing quickly, Yuu stepped out of the room and looked over the light blue pants he wore, strapped with yellow suspenders and an off-white shirt with half of the buttons undone. Several people surrounded him and the young boy could only squawk as a light brown jacket with small bolts replacing the buttons and the hem and cuffs of the jacket flared and scorched was place on him, along with an ammunition belt and an eye patch with a long strap and the patch replaced with a monocle with a gear-shaped frame along it. He was also given finger-less gloves and black boots. One person bought a paint brush of blue paint ready, but she stopped.

"Huh, you already have a tattoo there," She pointed at his Juhi mark before nodding. "It would be better with it were a tiger's head, but a running fox will do. Good thing you're prepared kid." She smiled and busied herself away to work on another model. Yuu looked himself over a full-length mirror, musing over his look.

"This is too weird for me. And I'm use to wearing robes and yukatas every day." He muttered to himself.

"What did I say, Yuu?" From behind him, Kai smirked as he placed one arm around the younger's chest. "Keep saying honest stuff like that and you'll get jumped." He tugged at a lapel of Yuu's shirt, showing off more skin. Pushing him away, Yuudai's face flared up and he fixed his monocle eye patch.

"P-Please don't do that!" He bristled, clearing his throat before nodding at Kai. "You look good." He stated, the older teammate dressed in a dark silk shirt with a plaited vest and a dark overcoat attached with different sorts of medallions and leather straps. His pants were designed with black and red pinstripes and his boots were dark grey. Mechanical goggles rested on his head and three impressive looking swords were strapped to the sheaths on his back. Like Yuu, his shirt was unbutton and a pouncing wolf was paint across his chest.

"You really are a little Bi-polar ass," Kai rolled his eyes, before looking around. "Let's start looking for that asshole while we can," He looked back to Yuu, his eyes racking up and down once, before nodding. "Looks good. By the way, you're serious when you say you dress in yukatas and robes nearly every day?"

"Well, I am a priest-in-training," Yuudai shrugged. "I usually dress in those, when not at work or school."

"Heh, dress in one at school, and _I'm _gonna be the one jumping ya." The black-haired Juhi snickered. Flushing, Yuu mustered up an angry pout, closed his eyes, and looked away.

"Stop teasing me." He mumbled. A large hand tilted his chin and he opened his eyes to meet Kai's, Yuu's breath suddenly turning shallow at the harden seriousness in his eyes.

"Who said I was teasing?" Asked Kai. His voice had dropped a bar and Yuu actually shivered at the tone. He whimpered as Kia's eyes looked into his own and kept him locked in place. The stare was hypnotizing and seductive, and Yuu swore his legs were going to give under him. Kai abruptly pulled away and his teeth gleamed as he grinned again. "Heh, you're easy." He chuckled, snickering at Yuu's face.

"Y-You big . . . Jerk!" Yuu settled with, trying half-heartedly to hit Kai yet not succeeding as the older held him by his hand, right at his forehead.

"I was only messing with you, Yuu." He sighed, though a small crooked smile tugged on his lips. Yuudai was pretty fun to mess with. Unlike others who would run and become scared, Yuu was ready to get embarrassed and try to fight back in some way. His baby face would turn red and his green eyes would blaze. Kai found that exciting, and it only made him want to tease and teas Yuu some more.

Giving up with his attempts, Yuu backed off and sighed, smoothing out his hair before looking around. "Let's just see if we can find Sterling-san, please?" He asked, getting a nod from Kai. Together, the two of them walked past other models and crew members. Rounding near a few costume racks, Yuu suddenly stopped when he felt the room's temperature suddenly drop. He looked up and went rigid, before shoving at Kai.

"LOOK OUT!"

The impact was quick and instantaneous. Yuu's shove seemed futile as the latter and Kai were knocked off their feet and sent in the other direction, others unfortunate to be caught in the attack as well. An ominous and broken merry-go-round music played and people were suddenly screaming in terror.

"A-A monster!"

"Somebody call the police!"

"Run for the emergency exits!"

"Shit," Coughing, Kai stood up and pulled Yuudai to his feet as well, the both of them looking at the newest Nue that appeared. It looked like a giant Jack-in-the-box, the small puppet made by black scarves and differently assorted handkerchiefs, a button face sinisterly grinning. Its box was designed with many colors and three red buttons were in front of the Nue's chest.

The horrible music played again and the Nue ducked forward in the Juhis' direction, the two dodging the body slam and placing themselves behind a pillar.

"I can't believe a Nue is here," Yuu whispered. "I wish we could call Prince-san and Queen-chan right now."

"I doubt they could help us now. Quick, gotta transform, right?" Asked Kai, pulling out his Encroacher Tie. Yuudai nodded and did the same, the two knotting their ties and a white light taking over them.

"Juhi Kit Fox!" Shouted Yuudai, running forward and grabbing one of the clothing racks on wheels. Using it as a battering ram, he slammed it into one of the emergency exit, the doorway opening.

"Everyone, please evacuate the area!" He shouted. Too scared or too shocked to argue with the silver-haired hybrid, the occupants of the fashion show all but ran out the door, Yuudai looking to the area and biting his lip at the rocking Nue, Juhi Black Wolf readily slashing at it with his sais.

"Stay still, jackass!" Shouted Kai, leaping and slashing his twin blades at the Nue's head, only to miss by an inch as the Jack-in-the-box retreated into its six-walled armor. Kai landed on his feet and held his sais braced as the creepy carnival music played, the scarf-clad head popping up and swinging at his direction. Kai jumped and grabbed onto its head, the button eyes suddenly glowing and shooting an energy beam at him.

"Shit!" Kai cursed as he flew back and looked at his side, damaged by a few small burns. It didn't hurt, but he could still feel the sting. The giant head swung at him again and he crossed his identical weapons, barring his teeth as he dug his feet to the ground and was slid by the force. "Fox, I got it! Come here and cut off its head!"

"Right!" Shouted Juhi Fox, his gunblade within his grip. He charged forward and slashed at the Nue's head, slicing it clean off. The scarf-body wrung itself once before falling to the ground, the glowing eyes dimming.

"Good." Kai muttered, glaring at the creature. "It's dead."

"Wait, Juhi Black Wolf," Yuu suddenly held out his hand, looking at the still Nue. "Something's not right. The Nue's supposed to turn Anima and the thing it was created from, with the Anima disappearing. Why . . ." The slow music to a merry-go-round suddenly played again. The two Juhis backed away from the possum-playing Nue as it quivered and slid back to its box. The colorful box shook and jumped in place before the box popped open with two puppets, each having one button on their chests and their hands sewn by one button. "I knew it!" Yuu shouted, readying his gun blade.

"Hold on, Fox," Juhi Black Wolf warned, arm outstretched to stop Yuu's next move. "If we attack the head again, the freakin' thing's gonna produce another head. We have to beat it without cutting off the heads." Seeing his point, his teammate nodded.

"I see that. But how-"

"What's going on here?!" Running into the backstage area, Starphire gasped at the two-headed Nue, stuck in place with fright.

"Get out of here!" Shouted Juhi Kit Fox. "Please, you have to leave-!" The two heads suddenly rammed downward and looped around the young fashion designer, rising her in the air and swinging her around.

"HELP!" Screamed Starphire, kicking and struggling against the twin bodies. At that shout. Sterling ran in and gasped.

"Starphire! Hold on, I'll save you!" He shouted, running and latching onto the Nue's box and trying to climb on it. The heads suddenly glowed a bright light again.

"Sterling-san!" With quick speed, Yuu pushed Sterling out of the way just as the energy beam shot out, attacking piles of clothes and setting them on fire.

The Juhi and human landed on the ground, groaning at the impact. Sterling looked up and slid away from Yuu, shaking his head.

"You again?" He asked, disbelieving it, horrified that the hybrids were back. "Why!? Because you guys are here, my sister is in danger! That _thing _has her!" Angrily, he stared down at his lap, clutching at the hat on his head. "And I can't save her! Damnit, I want to be I just can't!" He shouted, mad at himself.

"You can save her though." Yuudai said. Sterling shook his head. "You can, Sterling-san."

"What makes you so sure-"

Something soft was held near his wrist, and he looked down at the mark of a soaring bird glowing, along with a grey and black tie with the design of a spear on it.

"Sterling-san, you are a Juhi. A special, young gentleman chosen to protect earth and others."

The older looked at Yuudai, temporarily blue eyes gleaming kindly and with understanding.

"As a Juhi, it doesn't matter who you are. Not with what or who you like, or with what you do. The important thing a Juhi knows that its . . . Ok to be you. It's OK to be scared of the "you" you want to show to the rest of the world," The wise Juhi placed the silky tie in the pre-member's hand and stood up, cocking his gun blade. "You don't have to be nervous when showing hwo you are, Sterling-san. With friends, with those closest to you, it's OK to be who you are and who you want to be. The question now is; who you are, as of now. Do they want to save Starphire-san more than anything?" He asked.

Silver eyes flecked with violet stared at him, full resolve finally closing into his heart. As long as he had friends, he could be who he wanted to be. The "he" he wanted to be wanted to be let out, after such a long time. And the person he was now wanted to save his sister.

Slipping the garment around his neck, he tied it into a fine bow tie and his entire body glowed before Yuu.

In sweeping and billowing winds, his designer-labeled clothing was swiped away and replaced with a black muscle shirt splayed with grey feather designs that looked made of spray paint. Tight leather jeans ripped across his legs and black leather, fingerless gloves weaved onto his hand. A pair of black combat boots appeared along with a gray leather jacket lined with black buttons and X marking. Sterling pulled his hair back with his fingers as it became a black-grey mix and his full frame flew backwards. Landing on his feet with one foot back, light-grey pupils shined with white sclera.

"This is . . . This is what a Juhi is . . ." He said to himself, looking back at the black wings that folded at his back.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but just remember that we're here for you, Sterling-san." Yuudai reminded, smiling. The smile must've been contagious, since Sterling gave his own and he looked behind the fox Juhi's shoulder, suddenly walking past him.

"Let me take this thing on. Something inside me is telling me how to beat this. In truth, his eyes had gained better line of vision and he could almost feel the weak point of the Nue. Holding his hand out, a bow shaped into arching wings and a sack of arrows flashed into his grasp. Balancing the weapon, he aimed one of the bows and shot it, the whizzing weapon striking at the button on the Nue's hand. With an odd clink, the Nue suddenly began to teeter and release Starphire, Sterling sprouting his wings and catching her in his arms. He lowered her to the ground, looking to the Jack-in-the-box.

"Get out of here," He said bluntly, hoping his sister wouldn't recognize him. "Its not safe for you to be here."

"Whoa . . ." _That w_asn't the tone of voice he was expecting from her. She sounded impressed. "Thanks! I owe you! Thanks a lot, super-dude!" She waved to him as she ran out of the area, Sterling staring at her as she did so. A super-dude. That was her first thought? She didn't think he looked weird?

"Heads up!" Sterling looked around and flew back as the Jack-in-the-box Nue swung it's disconnected hands at him, its grin turned into a raging glare.

"So it's the buttons are the Nue's weakness." Kai stated, all threw Juhi's gathered at the front of the angered parasite.

"I'd say this calls for a double attack, but that just won't do it," Yuu shook his head. "If we want to get rid of it for good, we need to hit at the buttons on both their chests. One of us has to be a distraction while the other two attack-"

"Not it!"

"Be convincing bait, Fox!"

"What?!" Juhi Kit Fox looked back and forth as his comrades went off in directions, leaving him to be the distraction. Groaning, the first Juhi fired off invisible bullets at the Jack-in-the-box, whistling as loudly as he could.

"Over here! Come and get me!" He jeered, running as the Nue hopped over to him with its terrifying and dead music. His ears twitched in fear as he was cornered by the creature of space and the music rang and rang in his ears.

"Alright, Bird, call out an attack!" Shouted Juhi Black Wolf as his swords gathered with a red glow. Whipping out a glowing arrow of silver, Sterling spun himself in a loop-de-loop and pulled back his arm, aiming and firing off an attack.

"Renegade Raven Barrage!"

"Wolf Frenzy Strike!"

One of the buttons was obliterated by the giant glowing X while a comet of an arrow destroyed the other, the Nue falling back and landing with clicking of gears and screws squeaking and screeching. A small Jack-in-the-box fell over as an Anima floated into the air and disappeared. Yuudai walked over and picked up the toy, messing with the lever and Kai and Sterling walked over to him.

"So a Nue- that's what you called it, right?- is made from that and what we just saw?" Asked the male model, taking the toy from Yuu.

"Yeah," Kai took the Jack-in-the-box himself before handing it back to Yuudai. "Looks like there's more to these weird little shits than we know." He muttered, taking a hold of his tie and changing to his normal self.

"Guess I better get used to it then," Though the comment was said off-handily, a small smile was on his face. "At least this pulls off stress with work." He said.

"Does this mean you're with us, Sterling-san? Thank you!" Said Yuudai quickly, happily shaking his hand with a large grin on his face and his orange-red tail wagging.

"You're a weird kid, you know that?" Asked Sterling, holding down his arm as the shake was prolong. Releasing his hand, Yuu leaped and cheered.

"For Earth, justice, and all of those who live to see the next day, we shall protect them and grant them their smiles. Juhi~!" He suddenly whooped, throwing two peace signs.

" . . . What would you call _that_?" Kai groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Basking in his own stupidity?" Sterling suggested. Hearing the comment, Yuu's cheeks filled with embarrassment but he laughed a second later. Kai could only shake his head while Sterling tried to hold back his own laughter behind his hand.

From above the fashion shows location, Drake looked at the odd marking on his hand as it died down. Curling his lip in disgust, he glowered and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Great. Now Ren's gonna be all up my ass on this. It's bad when he talks all smart, but worse when he starts bitchin'." He grumbled darkly, disappearing in a slither of the air.

* * *

"_-And in later news, the local Mitto-Center was attacked by a large beast-"_

"What the media will do for attention," Meikado sighed, munching off the _tamagoyaki _Yuu had made this morning, smiling and nodding in thanks to his cooking brother as he handed him a bowl steamed rice. "It's silly, huh Yuu?"

"Eh? Y-Yeah!" Stuttering, Yuu threw a couple of strips of mackerel into the sizzling skillet he had on the stove, quickly walking off to the fridge and pulling out a jar of pickled plums. The next morning was a calm one, despite the Nue battle that had happened two days ago. Being early birds, Yuu and Meikado were already beginning breakfast when Himejima and Keisuke walked in.

"Good morning, Mei! Yuu!" Keisuke greeted his son's taking a seat and piling up his plate with two omelets and a couple of pickled plums.

"Gonna be late for school," Himejima rounded the island of the table and stuffed an omelet and a handful of stuffed rice in his mouth, plucking Yuu from his spot and dragging him to the door, despites his protests. "Bye-bye, and all that crap."

"H-Hime-!" The clatter of feet and tugging clothing was silenced by the door closing behind. Sighing, Meikado picked up his finished plate and walked to the sink to wash dishes.

"As lazy as he looks, 'Jima likes to get to school early, huh father?" He asked.

"That proves he's a diligent young man, Meikado." Responded Keisuke, grabbing the remote from the countertop and turning up the volume of the news report.

"_-But what was a more interesting find was the three young super heroes who destroyed the monsters. With incredible abilities, these three young men with animal appendages somehow defeated the monster without damaging anyone in the area. We'll report more later on-"_

* * *

Waving off to his brother, Yuu walked over to the entrance of the school and saw Tenma and Tatsuya by the doorway, Starphire and Akito with them. The two girls were talking so animatedly, Yuu could almost hear their conversation.

"Are you serious-?"

"He was flying, I swear-!"

"And those other guys-"

"Just like him-"

"Something happened?" Yuu whispered to the Tatsuya and Akito as the girls talked and giggled, ignoring them completely.

"You didn't hear?" Tatsuya asked, raising his brow. "It's been over the news since this morning. Mitto-Center was attacked by some sort of monster yesterday and these three guys swooped in and saved the day!"

"The media's reporting that they could trainees that worked for that old super hero crew- Tokyo Mew-Mew, or something like that- and that there could be another threat to society. That, or its some secret American-Hollywood promotional stunt that's been released. Either way," Akito picked at his ear. "It's getting noisy. All the girls at this school are talking non-stop about it."

Yuudai flinched and looked around, noticing that almost every girl in the area was talking as excitedly as Tenma and Starphire.

"They are _so _cute!"

"Did you see the one with the wolf tail? He's the coolest of the three!"

"The bird one looks the smartest!"

"And the little one is just adorable! "For Earth, justice, and all of those who live to see the next day, we shall protect them and grant them their smiles. Juhi~!" _Ohhhhh_, he is so cute!"

Flushing red, the shrine child shook his head, worrying thoughts in his head.

"Really? Th-That's just something . . ."

"Yuu, get your ass over here!"

"And that's my cue," Sighing, Yuudai bid farewell to the two guys and walked to the small alcove of benches near the school, where Kai and Sterling waited for them.

"_Great_," Huffing, Sterling pulled his hair back in aggravation. "Something tells me this attention is going to bite us back in the ass."

"Hey, they don't know who the "super heroes" are, so its not like they'll be pointing fingers at us." Said Kai with a shrug.

"But then there's Prince-san, Queen-chan, and King-chan." Yuu added. Reality hit Kai like a ton of bricks and he slapped his forehead.

"_Fuck_, we're screwed."

* * *

"They are _so _screwed!"

"Now, now," Lucinda batted her hand as her sister paced back and forth. "This can be all avoided-"At the sound of a tea pot crashing was heard. "And you can avoid getting in trouble with big brother for breaking one of his expensive tea pots if you just calm down." She sighed, resuming her snack of cucumber sandwiches.

"We we're supposed to keep this project under wraps, Lucy!" Abigail yelled, stepping over the broken porcelain and glaring at her twin. "And now look at this! The Juhis are being sprwad all over the world by now! Aw, crap! Uncle Ryou would kill us from the grave if he could!"

"Yuu-kun's family owns that shrine in Shabuya. I'm sure he could keep uncle Ryou away from us with a few charms."

"That's not funny!"

"It wasn't supposed to be. I'm rather superstitious."

Shaking her head, Abigail turned back to the television. The camera had been rolling on the Juhis entire battle and Juhi Kit Fox had struck his new pose.

"_For Earth, justice, and all of those who live to see the next day, we shall protect them and grant them their smiles. Juhi~!"_

"This better be avoidable. . ." She mumbled under her breath. Joshua suddenly walked into the room, a cold wind rushing in.

"Who broke my tea pot?"

Lucinda threw a look at her sister.

"Bet you wish uncle Ryou rose from the dead to kill you now, huh?"

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**~Ending Theme: **__Nokori Kaze __**by **__Ikimono Gakar_

* * *

_**GAHHHHH! Please forgive me for that way too long hiatus! Throw all the tomatoes you want to throw at me! I deserve it! I suck for being such an ass! Hopefully, this new chapter, and the many more to come, will make up for it! The next one will be just as good since there will be TWO new Juhis and another plot idea will be shown! I hope that at least a few of you are still following this story! This one and some others have been bought to my attention, so I'm gonna be updating!**_

_**Oh yes! Here are the characters that were introduced in this chapter as well!**_

_**Drake Kato: Owned by: XHiten-LoverX**_

_**Ren Kiryu: Onwed By: Torataro**_

_**And as it looks, I have room for three more characters (one human, one alien, and one Juhi) after which, OC submissions will be closed. To those of you who are new, please look to the prologue and first chapter for help! Also, please make sure to review! And for extra good news, I will be drawing pictures of the characters and posting them on DeviantaART. I'll let you guys know which have been uploaded by the next chapter! Also, I got most of the pairings planned! Just have to settle in the new OCs, the ones that will appear after this chapter via review, and the rest of that stuff! Please, I really do want to get back to this story! I really do so make sure to review! I hope to hear from you guys later! Bye for now!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yosh! To all of you again, welcome to the next chapter! It's great to be back after getting my laptop fixed up (yet again) and to be struck with ideas due to the long wait. Thanks to all of you who have joined in the story and to those of you who submitted character ideas, reviews, added this story to your list, and all that other jazz. I am in a good mood because of that :D And with your attention, I must say that I'm closing OC submissions. Thanks to all of you who did. And again, to those who submitted a female Juhi. Let me say this again; A Juhi is a MALE Mew. No other expectations needed, the OCs for Juhis just had to be male. I'm sorry if any confusion was involved.**_

_**Alright! In this next chapter, two new Juhis will be added to the team and a new ally will also be helping them out. Two new pairings are gonna be introduced and much, much more! I hope you are all ready! Now, let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the idea of Tokyo Juhi Juhi! Nothing else.**_

* * *

_**~Opening Theme: Sky Limit by Yohio~**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Six: Strike 'em Out!~**_

All of his focus had to be on the ball. The wooden bat balanced on his shoulder had to be delivered with enough force, in order to strike the perfect pitch. His hands grasped the base of the bat once more, licking his lips and blowing a slight breeze past his lips in order to get his bangs away from his face. He slowly gave a nod, and hunched his shoulders the slightest.

The white projectile flew at him. He swung, all his weight and motion thrown, and the ball grazed the top with a harsh blow of wood. A white blur soared through the air and flew overhead, reaching all the way to the end of the green field as someone ran past him, a cloud of dirt swooping around the two. A buzzer rang and people cheered.

Around him, classmates dressed in green and black surrounded him, slapping his back heartily and praising him. People from the stands were whooping and hollering, filled with praise.

Yet the young man with molten-brown eyes only smiled and nodded, taking in the victory that was won. His eyes held disappointment.

'_I need to do . . . Better.'_

* * *

Slipping on his worn out sneakers, Yuudai gave a wave as he exit the house.

"I'll be back by five!"

"Be good!" Meikado called after him, just as the door closed. Smiling, the older brother tightened the dark red _obi _around his waist and walked through the back door, taking a deep breath and sighing at the welcoming aroma of the flower patches growing around the shrine. He smiled and waved to a deputy priest and a family that walked boy. While the man and wife were talking with the priest, the small boy holding the woman's hand dropped a stuff bear. Light green eyes soon began to water and a whimper of distress was heard, the little boy breaking contact from his mother.

The bear was held out to him in a millisecond, the child staring at Meikado as he held the toy.

"There, there," Said Meikado, laughing when the boy took the doll a second later. "That's important to you, right? Did your mama and papa give it to you?" The boy nodded. "Then it is important. Take good care of it and be a good boy, hm?" He hummed.

The little boy gave a bright smile and nodded, his cheeks pinking. He gave a small bow and ran off to join his parents, the adults smiling and bowing their heads to the chief priest. Nodding in return, Meikado continued his way down the cobblestoned path, smiling to himself. The little boy smiled and flushed just like Yuudai did when he was a kid. Was that the reason he picked up the bear?

'_Anyone would have done it. But when that kid looked like he was going to cry, it reminded me too much of when Yuu looked ready to cry. Ah . . .' _The eldest of the Hogaraka brothers fixed his glasses. _'I'm developing a brother-complex, aren't I? I'm becoming my father.' _Shaking his head at his joke, he made a turn and paused, looking into the pockets out his shrine wear and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the schedule he kept and clicking his tongue. He soon switched to his contacts and chose a number, calling it.

"_Yeah?" _Answered Himejima on the other line.

"My car's still in the shop for an oil change," Meikado said, walking across a bridge of the five-acher land, gazing at the white and orange koi fish swimming by. "Do you think you can pick up Yuu from his job at five?"

"_Father can't do it?"_

"He's at the Masaomi estate and won't be back until nine tonight." Replied his brother. A sigh was heard at the other end.

"'_Kay, I'll pick 'im up. See ya home till then." _Said the middle child.

"Alright," Meikado smiled. "See you then." He hung up the phone and whistled to himself as he walked off to perform his morning ceremonies.

* * *

"Huh," Abigail took a few moments to take in what she was saying, her sister and brother sitting on either side of her. "These three chuckle-heads are actually pulling in a lot of customers." True as her words, people were pouring into _Club Juhi_, most of them being female customers as they all made requests and reservations for tea or drink gatherings. From her best assumption, it was all thanks to the three Juhis in the room, all of them holding some sort of charm to them. Yuudai was a pile of blushes and stutters, girls giggling at the way he acted so shy yet honest. They were swept by how teasing yet cool Kai was, a flash of a cocky grin making them blush. And thanks to magnitude and cold personality of their newest member, Sterling, more customers were pouring in to request the three.

"I think this calls for all of them to have a break and take a look at my newest creation." Said Lucinda, her eyes glowing with knowingness.

"You already created it? And it's not falling apart like the eight others, Queen?" Asked Joshua blonde manager gave a smile back.

"Never under estimate my ability with old blueprints, Prince."

"Oi! Hogaraka! Miko! Doci! Get your asses in the backroom, A-SAP!" Shouted Abigail, the three Juhis doing as they were told, intrigued. As soon as they reached the room, the three hosts jumped back at the site fiery-red eyes glaring at them venomously.

" . . . OK, what the Hell is _that_?" Asked Kai, cocking a brow as the creature bared its teeth, foaming slight at the jaw. Standing close to their stomachs, the creature stood on four paws and resembled a full-grown Irish wolf hound with stark-white fur and ears large and wide like a fox's. It's paws were dyed a pale-red and the long tail it had unwounded like a pipe cleaner. Silver arm and gauntlets covered its body with the emblem of the Juhis on its front-right gauntlet.

"This happens to be **R9000**," Lucy stroked the canine's head, who gave a muted growl in return. "He was created after the blueprints I found, left by my uncle Ryou. **R9000 **here is similar to the original **R0000s**, **R2000 **and **R3000** only I've made him a large styles."

"Why _did _you make him larger?" Sterling asked, giving a look when **R9000** began to foam at the mouth. "And why _did _you create . . . _Him_?" He asked.

"It's time you guys get some more allies," Stated Abigail. "Since it's gonna take you a while to find the other Juhis, Lucy here created a model of this guy after some attempts of creating **R0000s**. Hence why this guy is the ninth of the robots."

"From what Queen has told us, **R9000 **has three manual modes. This is his Omega-mode, which allows him to use super speed, strength, agility, and the heighten senses of an Irish wolf hound. He's also a portable JTS so he'll help you out when he's on the field."

"On the field?" Kai shook his head, waving his hands in dismissal. "Wait, just hold on a second. You expect us to bring . . . _that _along with us on fights?" He flicked a hand at **R9000 **and the dog growled heatedly. "The little shit looks ready to maul anyone." Suddenly, have gave a smirk. "Alright, let's bring 'im."

"Weren't you just against it?" Asked Sterling, cocking a brow.

"Yeah, but I'd like to see him maul someone."

**R9000's **red eyes dilated before he gave a ravenous howl and a gigantic leaping, pouncing onto Yuudai, the latter screaming.

"That isn't what a meant." Kai added awkwardly.

"St-Stop it! Yuu kept screaming, breathing heavily. "He-He's . . . Hahahahaha!" The little, autumn-haired host giggled and kicked up his feet as the dog robot licked at his face enthusiastically, his three tails whipping excitedly. "B-Boy, st-sto-hahahaha! Stop-stop! I can't bre-heeheeheehee -th!" He giggled sitting up and sitting the robotic canine near his feet.

"That doesn't really look like mauling." Sighed Sterling, secretly cracking a smile.

"I guess he caught you endangered animal scent and recognized you as Juhis," Suggested Joshua. "That's pretty much the works of the JTS in his system."

Yuudai began to pet the large hound behind the ears, laughing as **R9000's **leg thumped in pleasure. "Good boy." He said, receiving another lick to his already wet cheek.

"Alright. It's time to get back to work. Kai-san and Sterling-san, the both of you can go ahead on your breaks. Meanwhile, Yuu-san," Lucinda held out a red dog collar and a matching leash. "I'd like you to take **R9000** on a walk. Allow the GPS in his system to get acquainted with the Tokyo area and let him know what it's like to be as a dog in his Beta-mode." Said the female manager.

"Beta-mode?" Asked Yuu, **R9000s **ears suddenly perking. At half a second, his armor and gauntlets disappeared and his three tails wounded into one again, the his paws red color turning as white as the red of his fur and his ears turning into quirky shapes. He padded over to Lucinda and raised his paw with a little whine.

"Wa, wa~ Wa, wa~" He chirped.

"He can talk?" Asked Kai, slightly bewildered.

"Somewhat," Replied Lucinda, slipping the collar and leash onto the robot and handing the end of the leash to Yuudai. "And since he seems to like you the most, Yuu-san, you can give him a proper name. Something better than **R9000**, if you please."

"I'll try my best," Yuu nodded, petting **R9000**.

"Alright, back to work everyone!" Abigail clapped her hands. "Chop-chop!"

"Don't lose him," Asserted Kai.

"I won't." Said Yuu.

"He was talking to the robot," Sterling smirked when he caught the look Kai threw him behind his back, the whole crew hurrying to get back to what they were doing.

* * *

"And this is one of the recreational parks, boy," Yuu said to **R9000 **as they walked along a paved path. Close to Shibuya, they walked along the path in one of the local parks, children off and running at the playgrounds while adults talked and watched from afar. Other dog walkers were there as well and the mechanical canine himself was having a blast at looking at the other dogs.

"Woo, woo~ Woo, woo~"

"Close," Smiling, Yuu held up a finger. "Try a sort of gruff "woof"." He suggested. **R9000 **gave a rough bark and panted with a sort of dog smile, looking up at his new master. "Very good." Yuudai praised. "Alright, Queen-chan says I'm allowed to give you a name. Hmm, how about . . . Kuroki?" He suggested. The Irish wolf hound gave a bark and wagged his tail excitedly, nuzzling Yuu's side. The fair-brunette giggled.

"Alright. Kuroki, then!"

Treading near them, a bright green tennis ball bounce down the path with a bright-furred shiba inu chasing after it. Kuroki chased after it, his leash slipping out of Yuu's grasp.

"Kuroki!" Yuu shouted, chasing after the dogs as they went after the speeding ball.

"Kuro-"

"Koji, get back here!"

At that, a pair of green eyes and equally surprised brown eyes met and Yuu found himself running with a boy he never met before. The other boy pointed to the two dogs ahead.

"You're dog?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry," The boy sheepishly scratched at his short brown hair as the two of them ran over a bridge and after the running canines. "A nearby tennis ball launcher was lauched from the nearby courts and Koji, my dog, went after it! Sorry for bringing your dog into this. Oh! The name's Mamoru Kimura, by the way."

"Yuudai Hogaraka!" Yuu greeted back, both males pulling back when their dogs were sitting by a girl, the latter laughing and waving the ball to the dogs. Both teens shared a look and they raced over to the girl and grabbed their dogs' leashes.

"Sorry about that," Mamoru apologized to Yuu and the girl.

"It's fine," The girl said, her dark brown eyes filled with kindness and her dark auburn hair tied in a loose bun. She was dressed in a pale green, off-the-shoulder light sweater top with a white tank top and a short jean skirt and brown boots. "Still, make sure you guys hold onto your dogs' leashes. You don't want to lose them." She added rather bluntly, holding back a smile as the smaller dog did little hops while the large one wagged his tail. "This little guy looks ready to pop a gullet."

"That's Koji for you," Mamoru grinned with a light laugh. He wore a white zip-up jacket with black stripes going down the sleeves, a red t-shirt under it, black shorts with two orange stripes around the bottom, and grey sneakers. He kneeled down and picked up Koji, laughing as the little guy kicked in his arms. "I'm Mamoru Kimura. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yuudai Hogaraka," Yuudai smiled. "Sorry about Kuroki and it's nice to meet you . . . Err . . ."

"I'm Fuyumi. Fuyumi Wakajima." She introduced.

"Wakajima?" Yuudai tilted his head, that surname ringing a bell in his head. "Her, are you-"

"Fuyumi, can we go home now?" Called out Akito, suddenly appearing from behind one of the hills nearby. "You've already had your run around the park. Can we leave now?" He paused and blinked at Yuudai. "Yuudai-san? When did you get here?"

"To make a long story short, shorty number one and shorty number two here lost their dogs," Stated Fuyumi, before she elbowed Akito in the gut. "By the way, you know him, Aki?"

"He's a guy from school, and quit calling me Aki," The redhead muttered. Kuroki suddenly sniffed and licked his hand, yipping up at him and pulling back his ears. At that moment, something of a laugh came from Akito and he kneeled down and petted the large dog behind the ears, only to hold back another laugh when Koji jumped out of Mamoru's arms and barked for attention, too. "These guys yours?" He asked, petting both dogs. "Their fur's real soft."

"Kuroki's my boss's dog," Said Yuudai, also sitting on the ground and petting the large canine. "Do you like animals, Akito-san?"

"Little guys like this guy, ye-" Akito stopped himself and flushed red, shaking his head. "Y-You didn't hear that. Erase it from your mind."

"He just heard you say it," Sighed Fuyumi, ignoring the look her brother sent her. "Alright, let's get going. See ya, Kimura-san, Hogaraka-san. Keep my brother out of trouble, you here? He's been hit on a few times in his lifetime and I don't want him eloping anytime too soon."

"Fuyumi!" Her brother fumed as the both of them walked away, leaving Yuudai and Mamoru.

"I should get going, too. I promised my parents I would get this recipe of cream custards to a business that requested the recipe." Said the shorter brunette, standing up. "Hey, Hogaraka-kun, do you know where this one club in Kabukichō is? I think it's called _Club Juhi_."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I happen to work there, Kimura-san," At the odd look Mamoru gave him, Yuu's face pinked. "I-It's not _that _type of club. It's for daytime hours and usually high school students go there for fun, I can assure you."

Mamoru gave a hum for a moment before grinning and chuckling. "Alright, I trust you, Hogaraka-kun. Lead the way." He said. Grinning back, Yuu tugged on Kuroki's leash and the two were on their way.

* * *

"Come back soon, ladies," Sterling said to a group of girls as they left the club, his eyes shutting briefly as the girls giggled at him. If those girls could laugh any higher, he would have thought they were squeaking. It would only be half an hour to five o' clock, then he and the other guys would go home. He would be grateful for that. After hearing nothing but squeals and giggles from girls, his eardrums needed to rest.

'_I can't believe these girls pay just to spend two hours talking with a guy,' _He thought with a sigh, walking over to the front counter and popping a mint from the free mint bowl on the countertop into his mouth. _'I mean, you can do that anywhere for __**free**__. Granted, the guys here are pretty good-looking,' _His silver eyes scanned over to other hosts, yet he shook his head. _'Good-looking, but not my type. I want someone . . . Different. Someone I'm not expecting. Some . . . Whoa.' _His gaze stopped dead when he caught site of the person walking through the door.

"Freakin' giant won' let me wear my hood," Dirty-blonde hair was revealed under a purple hoodie with small black bat wings on the back. "Says it improper and weird. Freakin' unbelievable." White teeth nipped on a pierced bottom lip and dark blue eyes wandered the front of the club until their found Sterling's. "Yo."

"Are you lost?" Sterling asked, running his eyes up the slim frame clad with the hoodie, torn jeans, dirty sneakers, and lip piercing. "The skate parks are located in Minato." When a glare was sent his way, a fire went off in his gut, wanting to see those eyes darken and those lips be dug in by those fine teeth. "Oh, forgive me," He held and hand to his chest, yet still gave a cool expression. "Welcome to _Club Juhi_. Need some help, Daseki-kun?" He asked.

"Watch it, jackass," Huffed the blonde. "An' I ain't a bat. Get ya eyesight checked, pretty boy."

"Huh, so much bark from a little guy, huh?" Sterling couldn't stop himself. This guy before him was a challenge, and he felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper to those blue eyes that looked at him with a passion. He wanted to know _more _about this stranger. "Speaking of that bark, that accent you have . . . Are from Kyoto?"

"Born an' raised there for a few years," The moody teen looked impatient. "Look, Imma just look around for someone. I told promised I pick 'im up and take 'im home."

"Your date?"

"Not a date, dumbass!" The blonde roared, ignoring the amused look the host had and the looks he was getting from the people around him. "My baby bro!"

"Himejima?"

The blonde turned and gave what Sterling would call a small smile, before it disappeared as he walked over to Yuudai and ruffled his dark hair.

"Hey, Yuu. I came ta' pick ya up. Father's at work and Mei's car is still at ta' shop." He informed. Yuudai nodded.

"Oh, OK. Hold on, I'm almost done with work," He turned to the brown-haired boy he came with. "Let's find Prince-san. He's- Oh! Right over there!" The two high-schoolers and their dogs went their way to the table nearby, not noticing the heated looks Himejima sent the calm Sterling.

"Ah, Yuu-san, you're back." Joshua stood from the table he sat and greeted the aubrunette. "And you must be Kimura-san. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said to Mamoru. "I take you have the recipe I asked for?" He asked.

"Yep," Mamoru reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed a folded up sheet. "Mom and dad said you can send the payment next week, and they were wondering if you could give them the recipe for those apple crumbles you sell here. They say they need some new variety, if there isn't any trouble with that."

"There's no trouble at all," Joshua smiled. "Businesses help each other whenever they can, and your family has helped bought out _Club Juhi _to a more modest name in the past month. I can send you the recipe next week along with the payment."

"Sounds good to me." The brunette nodded. "Well, I better get going. I have to take the next train to get to the other side of Shinjujk and my parents don't want me to stay out too late." He said.

"You're taking the last train that leave at six, right? Let's walk together. Me and my brother are taking the same train." Said Yuudai as he unleashed Kuroki.

"Sure, why not?" Mamoru nodded and placed the struggling Koji down, holding onto the canine's leash. "Ready when you are, Hogaraka-san. Oh, it was nice meeting you too, Yamanoto-kun."

"All the same, Kimura-san." Replied the host club financial manager. Yuudai kneeled down and petted Kuroki's head.

"See you tomorrow, OK, boy?" He asked, getting a back and a slobbery tongue to the cheek. Laughing, he said goodbye to Joshua and grabbed his backpack from the changing room, meeting his brother and Mamoru by the front.

"See you some other time, Hime-chan," Sterling teased.

"Don' count on it, jackass!" Shouted Himejima over his shoulder, pushing his brother out the door with the Shinjuku resident at their heels, glowing red as the older man chuckled silently behind them. "Yuu, ya hang around with that guy at school?" Getting a nod from his baby brother, Hime threw his hood over his head. "What the frig'? He's a jackass, why ya hangin' out with 'im?" He asked with a growl.

"Sterling-san can be nice when you get to know him, brother." Replied Yuudai. Himejima spat and rolled his eyes.

"As if I eva' will! Don' count on it!"

"You're brother is very passionate, isn't he?" Mamoru whispered to Yuudai. The youngest Hogaraka could only laugh quietly.

"That's just how he is," He shrugged, the three of them stepping into the train station and grabbing seats on the last train. "By the way, Kimura-san, do you go to Sonozega High school?" He asked as the train moved.

"Nah. I go to Moriyama. Sonozega's a rival baseball team," The brown-eyed boy laughed a little. "I should know since I'm on the team and we'll be playing them two days from now."

"Oh! You mean the free-for-all baseball match that's happening this Saturday," Yuudai nodded. "I remember that. I'll be in the rally matches for beginners. There's going to be an actual game?" He asked.

"Yeah. They wanted to have one to promote the free-for-all more. It's working since there's a lot of people attending the match." Mamoru grinned. "Guess I'll be seeing you there, huh, Hogaraka-kun?"

"Yes," Yuudai smiled and shifted his bag on his lap. "I can't wait to see you play, Kimura-san. You must be really good, to be on the team and all." However, Mamoru gave a look, a twitch of the lip, before he shook his head with a somewhat bitter twist.

"I haven't been doing so well," He sighed, scratching Koji behind the ears. "Lately, I've been losing my touch with my swing. I've been helping my parents at the café more so I haven't had that much time to practice. My teammates have been noticing my routine's becoming a little sloppy, and that itself is becoming a problem," The boy shrugged and he smiled when Koji licked his hand, sensing his distress. "I just hope I can pull through at the game."

"I'm sure you will," Yuudai's huge eyes as were filled with that trusting shine of theirs. "As long as you know that you can and believe that you can, I'm sure you will be able to do well." He encouraged. Mamoru smiled slightly, a little happy that someone had lifted his spirits just like that.

"Thanks, Hogaraka-san." He thanked.

Off to the side, Himejime looked out the window with a small roll of his eyes. _'My baby bro's such a sap.' _And yet, there was a small smile on his face.

* * *

The next day was a clear one. Students and families from both Moriyama and Sonozega high were gathering in the outer softball fields of Sonozega high. The crisp sun gave everyone the chance to don into their T-shirts, jeans, shorts, caps, visors, and tennis shoes. People sat along the metal benches with children over their shoulders and dogs sniffing along with other pets. Vendors were selling ice-cold lemonades that would make lips pucker and hotdogs by the dozens. It was a perfect day to play baseball.

And yet, high above, two beings rippled through the air and stood hundreds of feet above the unsuspecting humans, dark intent on their minds.

"This is what humans do for fun?" Drake rolled his eyes with a smirk. "What's the point of hitting a ball in the sky with a stick? That's just plain pointless."

"It's a sort of sport that has originated from the era of war where clerics would intimidate in a similar fashion," Ren sighed before holding two Animas in his hands. He handed one to Drake with a stern look. "Now, since Edamame has gathered the correct calculations of the next of the Blue Planet's protectors, we must take action into eliminating them along with these heathens of humans. I do not expect failure, Drake." He ordered. The blunette shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." He huffed. "I take the West side of this place while you handle these guys, right?"

"Precisely."

"See ya." Drake disappeared in air and Ren did the same.

* * *

Down below, a red cap with the words _Sonozega Underdogs _sewn in goldwas thrown onto Yuu's head, the latter laughing as he was given a hug.

"Good look, Yuu-kun," Tenma said, the two and Tetsuya gathered by the entrance to the softball field. "We'll be cheering for you the entire time." She smiled.

"I'd play but it's too hot," Tetsuya swiped at his head, beads of perspiration making their way to the neckline of his T-shirt. "Make sure to know 'em dead, Yuudai-san."

"Promise." Yuudai nodded and said goodbye to them as he walked onto the green fields, smiling at the other teammates dressed in red and gold. The team a little far away was dressed in dark green and white with the words _Moriyama Blazers _written on the back of their uniforms. He looked around the stands and ran up the steps when he found his family, along with Starphire and Sterling.

"Ready for your game, son?" Asked Keisuke, dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans with a complimentary baseball cap he bought from one of the vendors.

"Yep!" Chirped his youngest son. "The free-for-all's only for a few rounds, and then the real game will start. Just wait until you see Kimura-san. He's on the actual team and I bet he's gonna be amazing." He dark-haired teen insisted.

"Can't wait. It's been a while since we've seen a game." Said Meikado, dressed in a blue T-shirt with white cargo shorts and his glasses replaced with dark purple shades.

"Imma go grab a drink," Said Himejima standing up, his pride too big for him to forgo his collection of hoodies, the bright orange one her wore attached with torn fox ears and fangs along the hood.

"And I'll go with you," Sterling suddenly stood. "You'll get lost in that crowd with that height of yours."

"I ain't short!" Blonde hair bristled along Hime's neck. "An' I don' need ya babysitin' me!" He jumped over a bleacher and ran down the steps, shoving past people as quickly as he could. Sterling only sighed and shook his head, walking out of the bleacher.

"I'm still going to follow him," He announced as he left.

"Huh, wonder what's up with Sterl." Wondered Starphire, sitting back in her seat. A whistle blew from the field and she clapped Yuu on the back. "You better get going, Yuu-san. Free-for-all's about to start."

"I'm going," Said Yuu, waving behind him as he left. "See you after the game!"

All the players were bought to their separate shortstops and ready to get the word from their coaches. Yuudai spotted Mamoru and waved, the other boy waving back with a grin as they both took their seats in the wooden stands.

"Hold it!" A female voice suddenly called it and Somozega's shortstop suddenly came with the arrival of Fuyumi. Trailing behind her was a worried-stricken Kuroki, the robotic canine tackling Yuu when he spotted him.

"Kuroki? Fuyumi-san?" Yuudai was concerned by the Irish wolf hound's distress snuffles and the brunette before him looked a little worried as well. "What's going on? Why are the two of you here?"

"Come on," Fuyumi suddenly hauled him up by the back of his uniform and took him out of the wooden box, ignoring the stares and shorts she got from the referees and spectators. Once the two were in the empty hallways, she let him go. "This dog of yours," She jabbed her thumb at Kuroki. "He had this with him when he found me," She showed a silvery, fragile-looking chain. "I know this is Akito's since I have the exact one," She pulled an identical chain away from the confines of her shirt. "Look, I know that you're probably one of the closest people my brother has been near. He doesn't take this chain off, not even if is life depended on it. Look, what I want to know is if you seen him here today." She looked worried, despite how hard her facil fetures were.

"I honestly haven't seen him," Yuudai said, shaking his head. He hadn't seen the redhead since they had met at the park. If Kuroki had suddenly found the chain, then something was definitely going on. "Kuroki, where did you find this?" He asked. At once, the canine suddenly pounced to his feet and placed his paws on Yuu's shoulders, his eyes briefly shinning blue.

It was for a split second, but Yuudai could see it. There was the shadow of a Nue, and there was a blur of red hair. The vision left as soon as it came and Kuroki backed off, letting out a distressed whimper. Yuu bit his lip, knowing what had to be done, and he turned to Akito's sister.

"Fuyumi-san, you need to get everyone at the game and in the school out of here." He said.

"Wait, what-"

"I don't know, but I just have a bad feeling something's going to happen-" Something roared across the hallway and the two feel to their feet when a rumble shook the ground. Yuudai helped Fuyumi up and pushed her to the exit to the field. "Just do as I say! Hurry! I'll evacuate everyone in the building!" He left before the brown-eyed girl could argue and he quickly ran down the hallway with Kuroki running next to him.

"Kuroki, can you turn into your Omega-mode?" The fox Juhi asked. Kuroki barked and changed into his form, his ears suddenly enlarging and his jaw widening. _"Yuu-san, can you hear me?"_

"Prince-san?!" Yuudai asked in surprise.

"_This is just one of Queen's additions to Kuroki's Omega mode. By the way, nice choice on his name," _Commented Joshua from the mic set installed into Kuroki. _"Anyway, thanks to Kuroki's 4.0 prediction mind state, that alien you fought before is targeting the school because of the baseball event today. You need to defeat it while I get contact from the others. I just got in touch with Kai-san and he'll be there as soon as he can. We were lucky that you and Sterling-san were already in the area."_

"Does he know about the Nue?" Yuu asked as he took a jump and slid down the banister of a staircase.

"_I'll send Kuroki to go get him now. Here,"_ A small plate sprung itself opened and popping out was small box, filled with half of the Encroacher Ties. _"Just in case any of the other Juhis are around. I'll send Kuroki to give Kai-san the other box. Till then, please take care of the Nue and stop it from destroying the school!" _

"On it!" Shouted Yuu, parting ways with Kuroki as he made a turn and pulled out his Encroacher Tie.

"Juhi Kit Fox!"

* * *

"Stop followin' me!"

"You didn't say "please" now, did you?"

Himejima pulled on the drawstrings of his hoodie, hoping to hide his face as Sterling followed him down an empty hallway. If the blonde was bothered by now, then he was pass it and close to teetering to the side of anger. He pulled to a stop and turned to Sterling, yanking down his hood.

"I told ya that I don' need someone follwin' me when I just wanna grab somethin' to drink!" He shouted, glad that the hallways were empty.

"And I just want to follow you. How am I bothering you?" Asked Sterling, crossing his arms.

"For just bein' there!" Himejima threw his arms up to emphasize his point. "Why do ya want ta' follow me anyway?"

"Maybe I find you interesting?" Sterling shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know either. Ever since I saw you at the club, I just want to get to know you better," He leaned down and lifted Himejima's chin, startling the younger boy. "C'mon, Hime-chan. Give me a chance. All I want to do is to get to know you better, that's all I ask." He said, wrapping his words around the stunned blonde's heart, looking into those Caspian sea-like eyes.

Himejima couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Not when those silver orbs flecked with violet were looking right into his eyes, straight into his soul. His hands grabbed at Sterlin's wrist, in an attempt to rip that large and smooth hand away from his chin, but they could only cling. His mouth open, the word "stop" on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it. His world was swaying.

And then, literally, it began to sway. The two of them jumped when a roar echoed through the hallway and the wall beside them suddenly gave out. The crumbling dust flew all around them and Himejima flew off in another direction. There was a heavy thump, and Sterling looked to see an orange hoddie soaked with red with a carnivorous beast standing over the form.

"Himejima!"

* * *

"Hey look, isn't that-"

"Yeah, yeah! Damn, they weren't kidding when they said he looks like a chick."

"Whew, if he were, I'd-"

Dark brown eyes were sent chillingly at the gossiping boys, causing them all to flinch. Akito gave a rough cough, annoyed and wondering why he had agreed to go to this game. He thought that if he were lucky enough, he could sleep into the school's library without Fuyumi knowing and he could sneak a quick nap in the silent room. But due to the gathering response that was for the event, he had no such luck. He managed to lose his sister, but he had now found himself stuck in one area of the school where they soft drinks and refreshments. And right now, he wasn't enjoying the looks he was getting.

Something brushed at his hair and he could hear hitch of breath. He wanted to groan, but that would be taken the wrong way. He inched himself away, yet the hand was now on his back.

"Where do you think you're going, baby?" A voice chuckled, a hand sneaking to his waist. That wandering hand was suddenly grabbed in a surprising grip and the man didn't see it coming when his whole world turned up-side down and he found himself landing on the ground. Hard.

Above him, Akito gave him a cold look before walking away from the man, just having enough of it all.

"Screw this," He sighed tiredly. "I'm better just find Fuyumi and-"

Something burst through the doors of the room and everyone gave a scream. Akito barely made a move before something threw him off his feet and to the wall. He grunted when he landed on his arm and looked up, gasping when he saw stacks and stacks of books combined to take the form of a snake, a trail of paper clips making its slithering tongue. Everyone screamed and hurriedly ran to get away as the snake lashed into tail, crashing stands and booths.

Akito stood up and made a run to the door, but the tail of the beast came around and whipped him to the gut, knocking the air from his lungs and shoving him back to the wall. He struggled under the hold, and glared at the snake's hissing tongue.

"Well, isn't this funny?" A voice snickered. Drake stepped out of the slit of air he created and he cocked a brow at the struggling redhead. "Oh, hey there, girly. You got caught by my Nue?" When Akito looked up at him, he flew back slightly, before that smirk returned. "Holy shit! You're a guy? Color me surprised, as Ren puts it." He grinned, floating to Akito and roved his eyes. "Not bad, for a human. Say, why don't you just come back with me to the hideout? I'll make it worth your while." He winked.

"Drop dead!" Shouted Akito, disgust written on his face. The bile in his voice only made the alien smirk more.

"Cute _and _feisty. There ain't anything better," He laughed, pulling back in the air and snapping his fingers. The Nue suddenly released Akito and the boy jumped to his feet, staring at Drake. "I'm Drake, by the way. Now, Unless ya want my Nue to make a snack out of you, you should run. But I'm only giving you a ten second start," He grinned impishly. "I love to chase my prey."

Akito could only stare, before reality hit him and he soon took off, running as fast as he could. From behind, Drake laughed and snapped his fingers once more.

"Let the chase begin, you cute thing, you."

* * *

Mamoru stood from his seat and looked at Sonozega's shortstop, noticing that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Hogaraka-kun?" He asked the team's coach. "Isn't he up next for the free-for-all?"

"Left suddenly," The coach shrugged. "If he doesn't show up, he's out." He walked to check on the other contenders. Mamoru shook his head and walked back to his team, leaning back and wondering where Yuudai went. His eyes moved to the cut-clean grass of the field and he watched as the other players took their swing at the ball. Something glinting caught his eye, and he could only gasp when something struck from the ground and rammed to the ground.

He could hear people scream and cry, large vines the size of truck engines spouting from the ground with thorns protruding around the stems. The large vines threw themselves to the school and one managed to struck a wall. Mamoru was pushed and shoved as his teammates and everyone else on the field ran away from the scene and the baseball player ran out himself. He looked off to the side, and suddenly saw a blue aim something at the vine.

"What the-"

* * *

"Found you!"

Juhi Kit Fox already had his gunblade in his hand, aimed at the plant-like Nue, firing off his bullets. His bullets were met with silver arrows and the fox looked up to see one of his comrades flying over head, something in his arms.

"Juhi Raven!" He exclaimed, nearly yelping when the taller Juhi got to the ground with someone in his arms. "Himejima!" He shouted, looking over the bleeding gash on his brother's head.

"It's only a flesh wound," Juhi Raven informed, Yuudai sighing in relief. "I'll take him and evacuate everyone. Juhi Fox, can you handle the Nue on your own?" He asked.

"I hold it off," Yuu nodded. "Kai-san's sure to be here soon. Please, take care of my brother." Sterling nodded and flew off, leaving the fox to hold his weapon ready. With a huge sprint, he ran up the length of one vine and slashed at it, the green steam wither and falling to the ground. Three other vines went after him, yet he dodged them and struck his blade to a still stem, holding himself in the air.

"Hey!" A voice from below caught his attention and he looked down to see Mamoru. "Just what is that!" He shouted. "What are you doing!? You'll get yourself hurt! Get out of there!" He shouted.

"Stay back!" Shouted Yuudai, shouting when he was thrown off the vine. Thrusting his arms, he made a grab for another vine and swung himself to the edge of the hole in the wall. Something almost made him fall and he whipped around to see another Nue dashing after someone, a mass of red hair flying.

Akito shouted when the Nue struck the ground behind him and sent him flying across the hall, landing on his front. He groaned and sat up, turning and freezing when the snake edge near him, waiting to attack.

"NO!" Shouted Yuu, the box he had laid on the ground suddenly speckling with two glowing lights. He ran over to it and pulled out two of the ties, one a red with gold lining and the other a brilliantly-bright orange. He looked off, to both Akito and Mamoru, shocked.

'_The both of them?' _He wondered before shaking his head. Quickly he threw the red tie to Akito and the other to Mamoru, the glows turning bright when Akito's tie glowed near his neck, similar to Mamoru's, only it shinned where his collar bone was located. "Hurry, tie them on!" Shouted Yuu, gasping when the Nue's advanced at the both of them. "Please, just listen to me! Tie them on!" At his exclaim, the both of them wrapped the ties around their necks and the spear designs bursts with light.

Mamoru opened his eyes and threw his fists out as his clothing began to change. Out of his green and white uniform, he now wore an orange short sleeve top with a funnel-like collar and a simple white chest plate on top. He threw his arms back as a breaker hood with a cloak appeared, a shade of orange darker than his top. Black boots with orange laces were tucked with white pants. He brushed one of his hands on his left shoulder and a flicker of wind created a white pauldron on his shoulder, his hair becoming as burnt and mystic as fire. He made a dash forward and fell to his knees, kicking up his feet and landing on them. His eyes opened with a matching color of orange and a rhino's horn was in his peripheral vision, two rhinoceros's ears popping out of his hair.

Akito's hair draped all around him before it raised itself into the air and tied itself into a long braid, turning into a vibrant-crimson. His whole body twirled once, his clothes turning into a red and sleeveless, Chinese style top with silver designs reaching down to his ankles. Two slits were on either side of his top, reaching his thighs and two slits on both sides meeting at his thighs, the front and back panels of his outfit revealed. Underneath his top was a white, long-sleeved top and loose white training pants, ending with slight ruffled cuffs and red flats on his feet. His whole upper-body curled forward and wrapped like a ball as he tumbled down in the mid air, landing on knees with one propped out. His head snapped up and his eyes turned into a unique amber-brown, a red and white stripped tale curled around his leg and white and orange ears on his head.

"What-What in the-?" Mamoru looked at himself, amazed by his new appearance, before looked up and saw a vine heading straight for him. He yelped and made a dive for the other end, the Nue missing him.

"Mamoru-san!" Yuu exclaimed, looking at the shocked Akito. "We have to help him!" She reached and grabbed one of the dull vine, holding his hand to the new Juhi. "Please, let's go!" Akito stared at him, before making a face and dashing forward himself, grabbing another end of the vine and swinging himself to the ground. Surprised, Yuu could only shrug before getting himself to the ground. All three Juhis stood together as the snake Nue jumped from the building and landed next to the vine, both creatures waiting to attack.

"Wait, hold on," Akito looked at Yuudai. "You said something about this, last week on TV. You said that you're a protector of earth or something, right?" He looked at himself again. "Does that mean we are, too?"

"Yes!" The fox nodded, his finger on his trigger. "Both you and Kimura-san are special gentlemen chosen to protect the earth for those who wish to harm it. Right now, aliens from another planet are trying to get rid of humans so that they can have earth." He explained. "The both of you have the power to stop them and beat the creatures they create. Creatures like these two are called Nues. Please, listen to me when I say I need your help to beat them. Only you two, Juhis, can help me beat them while we wait for the others."

"There's more?" Mamoru asked. "And just hold on a sec. How do you know who we are?"

"I'm Juhi Kit Fox, first of the Juhis . . ." Yuu sighed and held his blade ready. "And I'm also Yuudai Hogaraka."

"Hogaraka-kun?!" Mamoru's eyes widen. "That's _you_? That was you in TV last week? You and some other guys defeated that creature- A Nue, right? You did all that?" He asked, amazed.

"Yes." The first Juhi nodded. "Look, I'll tell you more later. But right now, we have to beat these two," He glanced off at the two still Nues, watching and waiting. "If we attack all at once, we could beat them, but we still need more power-"

"Yo! Fox!" Dashing onto the field, Juhi Black Wolf, Juhi Raven, and Kuroki appeared, their weapons out and ready. "Good, you saved some fun for us." The wolf smirked.

"There are more of you . . ." Akito let out a breath of awe.

"And since there are, this would be the perfect chance to do a team attack," Advised Sterling. "Say, have a plan, leader?" He asked Yuudai.

"I'm the leader?" Yuudai pointed to himself, silver eyes blinking.

"Why not?" Asked Kai, flipping one of his daggers. "You were the first to be a Juhi. That, and you're not as weak as you look. Yeah, go ahead and be leader." He shrugged.

"Hey, I'll follow Hogara- I mean, Juhi Fox, too." Mamoru nodded, a small smile on his face. "I trust him and he seems to have good leader skills."

"Yeah," Akito nodded. "Be leader."

"A-Ah," The San Joaquin kit fox-infused student blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I-I guess if its unanimous . . ." Two unsettling hisses whirled in the air and the five turned back to the Nues. "Right, first them." Yuu nodded, bracing his swords. "OK! Akito-san, Juhi Raven, follow me! Juhi Black Wolf, you and Mamoru-san hang by the ground. Just wait for my signal and then summon your weapons and your attacks!"

"Yeah!" The whole team split off in different directions. The trio moving forward reached to the beasts closer and closer until Yuu shot his bullets at them.

"Juhi Raven! Akito-san!"

At that moment, Akito threw his arms and caught two hook swords in them, carved with the Juhis emblem. Following Sterling and Yuu, they lured the snake Nue to follow them and soon ran in different ways, the vines and the long body entwining a knotting up. All they lepted in the air, Sterling firing, Yuu slashing, and Akito swinging his weapons. Vines and limbs were torn and the Nues were writhing as they could do nothing. The three ran back to Juhi wolf and Mamoru, the shouter placing his hands on the ground and the earth around himself suddenly glowing and taking the form of a gigantic mallet.

"NOW!" Shouted Juhi Fox, gathering his energy with Kai and Sterling, Akito crossing his blades while Mamoru threw his mallet back.

"Ballistic Bear Berserker!"

"Roundhouse Rhino Runoff!"

All five attacks met in a multi-verse of light, colliding and combining and attacking the Nues. They screamed and burned to pieces, two Animals floating in the air as they disappeared and a potted plant and a stack of books landing on the ground.

"What the Hell?" The five of them turned around and looked up at the sky as the Ren and Drake appeared, the shorter alien pouting. "That's not fair! Edamame said there was only three of you! But now there are _five_?! That just sucks!" He threw a look at Akito. "And _you're _with them, too? Huh, guess this makes you more hard to get." He sighed, getting a killer glare from the new Juhi.

"So there is more of these bastards." Kai cursed.

"Just who are you!" Shouted Juhi Kit Fox. "Why are you trying to take over earth? Didn't you give up on that a long time ago?"

"If you are referring to those savages, the Cyniclons, then your intelligence is beyond your own comprehension," Drawled Ren. "We are far more intelligent and advance then those barbarians. We are an advance race of intergalactic sapiens known as the Mythochanians." His eyes could almost break through the black scanner of his visor. "And hear this, Blue Planet protectors; earth shall be in our possession, and we shall obliterate each and every one of the planets' natives. So decrees the Annihilation Decree." He threw his hand out, cutting the air. "This meeting shall not be the last." He warned, before leaving.

"Wait up, Ren!" Drake shouted, before turning a winking. "So long, dweebs! Lets me some other time, Futan-chan!" He whistled at Akito, laughing as he fell into the ripple of air.

"Mythochanians . . ." Sterling whispered.

"So, that's why me and Wakajima-kun were chosen." Said Mamoru, breathless.

"That-that!" Akito through his hands in the air. "That little-!" He growled, looking ready to tear at his air. "Calling me bear-_chan_! I swear, I'll kill him the next time I see him! I swear, I will!" He cursed, golden eyes burning with a fire.

"So that means you will be in the group?" Asked Juhi Kit Fox, excitedly.

"I'm in!" Chimed Mamoru.

"Yeah." Akito nodded, cooling down a bit.

"Then that makes five of us." Sighed Juhi Black Wolf. Something nuzzled atYuu's hip and he laughed when he saw it was Kuroki.

"Let's not forget Kuroki, too," He said, petting the dog's head. "You did a good job." He praised. Kuroki's three tails wagged at the praised, before his ears suddenly twitched and he looked to the side. The Juhis followed his look and they all gasped when a herd of cameras and microphones ran up to them, questions from reporters shot at them as if out of now where.

"You are earth's newest protectors, correct?"

"Are you like the original team, Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Is this a real thing or something you kids whipped up?"

"Who's the leader of your group? Let's get a word from him!"

"You're a five-member group now? Does that mean there's more of you?"

"Just _what _is a Juhi?"

"What are we gonna do?" Akito whispered to Yuu. "We better think of something or else we'll be eaten alive by these media hounds!" An upset whine was shot at him. "Sorry, my bad, Kuroki."

"Fox," Kai elbowed Yuudai. "Do that thing you did last time. Leave 'em with that and then _we _can leave." Understanding the idea, Yuu stepped forward. Before the crowd, he through his gunblade in the air and caught it as he struck a pose.

"For Earth, justice, and all of those who live to see the next day, we shall protect them and grant them their smiles. Juhi~!"

* * *

Ren and Drake stepped into the dark space, just in time to meet Edamame's straight look.

"You failed."

"Gee, that obvious?" Drake asked sarcastically.

"Ivona's not going to like this." Sighed the sardonic-brown locked alien.

"She's here?" Ren looked up, surprised with something else on his face. "She's here? With word from . . . Leader?"

"More than word," A feminine voice answered, stepping into the only glow of the room. "Much more," The Mythochanian before them looked older out of all three of them, tall and rather elegant looking. Her hair was a dark-violet, designed in a complicated bun, with strikingly green eyes. She was dressed much differently than her fellow aliens, in the colors of light blue, black and white with golden lining, a little more revealing as well with white boots. Over one of her eyes was a red eye patch. She screamed of a higher order.

"Hey, Ivona," Drake grinned. "Still being leader's little messenger girl?" He teased.

"I follow whatever orders he give me." Ivona stated, before walking over to Ren. "Ren, leader has already heard of the failure to initiate the Annihilation Decree as planned. He is not pleased."

"Precautions like this take time," Ren defended. "He cannot expect us to diminish the human race in this short of time period."

"Still, he is upset with the fact that earth's protectors are in the way as well," The female Mythochanian sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "That is why he has told me to escort the second squadron for assistance." She said. Ren's jaw nearly dropped and Drake gave a holler. Edamame even looked surprised.

"What!" Shouted Drake, red eyes wide. "We don't need help from those guys! We can take care of these humans by ourselves!"

"Doesn't look that way," Said a dark voice, three figures stepping into the glow.

"Really," A feminine tone sneered. "You guys can't handle little brats like those protector's the this planet?"

"That just means they'll be more fun to play with!" The last voice giggled. Drake groaned and slapped his forehead.

"_Great_, they're already here."

* * *

"And these are your work clothes," Joshua handed both Akito and Mamoru a white box. "You will both be working here as a Juhi. Is this fine?" Asked the dirty blonde.

"I might have o shift time between mom and dad's café, but I think I can mke it work." Said Mamoru with a nod.

"Fuyumi said I needed a job." Akito shrugged.

"Excellent!" Joshua beamed. "You both can start tomorrow. Till then, I'd like to have a toast with you and the others."

"A toast?" Yuudai, Kai, and Sterling already walked into the backroom, finished with work. It was two days after the baseball incident, and the two newest protectors of were just told everything they needed to know. "What for, Prince-san?" The emerald-eyed lad asked.

"To celebrate the welcoming of our new Juhis, of course!" Said Joshua. "Everyone, gather around. My sisters and Kuroki will also be in here soon, come on." Once everyone was in the room, Joshua uncorked an apple cider bottle he had and poured everyone glass (minus Kuroki, he was give a water dish filled with motor oil). "A toast to the five of you," He waved his cup to Akito. "To Akito Wakajima, with the DNA of the red panda and for his title as Juhi Red Panda," To Mamoru. "Mamoru Kimura, with the DNA of the Sumatran rhinoceros and his title as Juhi Rhino." Then to Sterling. "To Sterling A. Doci, with the DNA of the Hawaiian raven and his title as Juhi Raven. "Then to Kai. "To Kai Miko, with the DNA of the black-grey wolf and his title as Juhi Black Wolf," And the last of the toast was held to Yuu. "And last, but not at all least, to your faithful leader, Yuudai Hogaraka, with the DNA of the San Joaquin kit fox and his title as Juhi Kit Fox." Joshua raised his glass higher in the air. "Let us toast to win against the Mythochanians and save earth!"

Eight glasses were raised in promise.

"Here, here!"

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**~Ending Theme: **__Nokori Kaze __**by **__Ikimono Gakar_

* * *

_**Ah, there we go. Another chapter done. I had fun with that one. I really did. I hope all of you liked that chapter, too. And I hope you all liked the new pairings, new Juhis, Kuroki, and the hints of the other aliens. Please let me know what you think later on. Ah yes, here are the new characters introduced in this chapter.**_

_**Mamoru Kimura: Owned By: Torataro**_

_**Ivona: Owned By: Rainbowbutterfly16**_

_**Hm, I'm tired! I've been doing nothing but catching up on stories and I need a nap. While I take one, please make sure to review! I'd like that very much and it will be a great motivation boost :D See you all later!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, guys! Man, you would not believe that I had testing a while ago. They are good chances for me to get some drawing done during the breaks, but they are killer when you face the problems that make you scribble all over your paper :P**_

_**Hm-hm! Well, I'm back with the next chapter, yes sir! It may be a filler, but it does give me a chance to introduce the new aliens to all of you and it gives me the chance to show all you some characters! Yep, for this chapter, it's Golden Week! You all know Golden Week is a fun time in Japan! :D And if ya don't, then all you need to know is that it's going to introduce the characters and what they like to do, it'll give me a chance to bring out the characters more. **__**This took a while to type up, so I hope you guys like it :3**_

_**Alrighty, let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the idea of Tokyo Juhi Juhi! Nothing else.**_

* * *

_**~Opening Theme: Sky Limit by Yohio~**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Seven: A Not-So Golden Week~**_

"Alright," Meikado grinned at his brothers as all three sat in the kitchen, stacks of paper on each of their laps and all of them dressed in their formal priest-wear. "Golden Week is starting tomorrow, so that means we're going to be plenty busy here at the temple. Father's going to be busy with tourists who want touches added to their vacation homes. So, it's up to us and the rest of the service men to make this week amazing." Meikado tapped the tip of his pen to his tongue and began to write. "OK, while Saito-san and Mei-san are in charge of guarding the _Torii _and the sacred rope, I need the both of you helping with the other head priests as well. Hime, I want you to stick with Keichi-san and Jiri-san with preparing the four offerings to Kami by the _Shimenawa_."

"Mn, got'cha." Agreed the shorter dirty blonde, lazily chewing on a stick of almond-crunch pocky. He offered one to Yuu, who shook his head politely.

"And Yuu, I want you to help Shimi-san and Haruko-san at the offering box. There are going to be kids visiting with their families here, so I need you to look over them and help them out when offering and bell ringing." Meikado checked off.

"Alright, brother." Yuu agreed.

"What'cha gonna be doin', Mei?" Himejima asked as he shoved three pocky sticks in his mouth.

"I need to prepare the _Kagura _dance for Children's day on Friday with Hina-san. It's been a while since I played my _hichiriki_ so I need to rehearse," Meikado explained this as he walked about, taking documents and organizing them into groups whilst jolting notes on his journal.

"Great, guess that means I'mma need ta' buy some ear plugs then." Said Hime off to the side.

"What was that, 'Jima?" Asked the eldest brother, smiling so innocently that there was a feel a chaos behind him. Awkwardly sweating, Himejima returned to his pocky box.

"Nothin'" He mumbled. Yuudai laughed quietly behind his hand, whining when Hime smacked him behind the head.

"A-Anyways, are we going to help with the _Kagura _too, brother?" Asked Yuudai, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Yeah. I want the both of you to be fitted into your lion costumes for the _Shishi Kagura _dance on Thursday. If you guys can fit some rehearsal time on your time off, then all should go well on Friday."

"Too much work," Hime groaned, slamming his head to the table. "Are ya' tryin' ta' kill us?"

"I'm only giving you a little bit of extra work," Replied the eldest, patting the second dirty blonde's head as he left the room. "And it's only for a week."

"Yep," Hime held a bare pocky stick between his teeth, every remain of chocolate licked clean off. "He's tryin' ta' kill us, Yuu."

* * *

_Emperor Day. The day we wish and pray . . ._

Yuudai bowed to the couple that entered through the gates, dressed in red and white in honor of today. His hair impossible held down by a layer of gel, he smiled to another group of people, finding himself quite busy. He knew that in a while, he would have to move to the grand well of the shrine, ready to help the other priests select charms for patrons. He stopped when a familiar boy and girl walked up.

"Tenma-chan and Tatsuya-san," He bowed his head to the both of them formally. "Good afternoon."

"Hey Yuu-kun," Smiled Tenma. "So this is your family's shrine?" At the russette's nod, her smile brighten. "Oh, wow! It looks so ancient!"

"That's in the good way, right?" Chuckled Tatsuya, laughing even as he held his arm after the blonde lightly swatted his arm.

"Of course." Huffing, Tenma turned back to Yuudai. "Can you show us where we can hang our charms?" She held up a small, decorative trinket with pink and purple ties, a stone and bell attached to the small amulet. "We bought them for Emperor day and we're suppose to hang them at the here."

"Tenma-chan really wanted to get one." Tatsuya grinned, eyes a lit with mirth. "You know she wished for-"

"Sh!" Tenma frowned. "Don't say, or else it won't come true! I already jinxed myself for already telling you!"

Yuudai laughed politely behind his hand. "Sure, I'd be happy to show the both of you. For today, everyone's charms are allowed to be tied in the charm bearers in the _Hoden_." After all three of them washed their hands and faces at the _chōzuya's _dragon-shaped water spouts, he lead them to a large, red and golden building in the back, the entrance guarded by bronze _Komainus_, prominent fangs snarling at their gums.

"This is where you can hang them," Explained Yuu, displaying the wooden stand that was dressed with hundreds of charms, colorful squares of cloth gently swaying with wishes. "Huh, there's so many here already. Here, let me find a spot for you guys."

"Thanks, Yuudai-san," Tatsuya smiled, his eyes watching the swaying amulets. "Man, so many people made a lot of wishes, and it's only the first day of Golden Week. Oh yeah, that reminds me that I need to buy some seedlings this weekend." He reminded himself.

"Seedlings?" Asked Yuudai, searching along the rows of charms.

"Tatsuya-kun plants tsubaki flowers," Tenma almost gushed. "They're _really _pretty. The best in Tokyo!"

Her old friend flushed, "They're not thebest. I just plant them the way I know how."

"No way!" Tenma shook her head. "Tatsuya-kun, they're beautiful! Don't doubt your green thumb!" She turned to Yuudai. "You should really see them some day, Yuu-kun." She encouraged.

"Possibly," Yuudai smiled. "Here, you can hang your charms right here." He gave them a place by the middle, to which the two high school students tied their charms with the others, the bell on Tenma's giggling in the wind.

"I really do hope my wish comes true." Tenma said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure you'll meet an actual Juhi." Tatsuya added to the side. His friend gasped, a look of horror on her re face.

"Tatsuya-kun, I said not to tell!" She shouted, face scarlet. Bulking, an awkward sweat rolled down the planter's forehead.

"A-Ah man," He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, that somehow slipped. I didn't mean it, Tenma-chan, really."

As the blonde pouted, Yuu tilted his head. "You want to meet a Juhi, Tenma-chan?" He asked, his curiosity quirked.

"Totally!" Embarrassment thrown, Tenma suddenly clasped her hands together and squealed excitedly. "They are _so _dreamy! And really cute! I couldn't believe it when they got two more members! One was a red panda theme and the other was a rhino-theme! Oh, I wish I could meet one! I wish, I wish!" She gushed.

"She's a totally fan." Smiled her childhood friend.

"I-I see," Chuckling, Yuu turned to the post of charms and placed his hands in prayer. "Well, let's pray and hope your wishes come true."

"Right!" The two friends followed his lead and clapped their hands together, praying as a calming wind rustled the woven amulets.

* * *

_Greenery Day. Where everything in nature is of higher importance . . ._

He looked one way, then the other. Sure that Meikado had left with their father to the grocery store and positive that Yuudai was greeting people at the gates of the shrine, Himejima slipped on a pair of old gardening gloves and stepped outside, dressed out of his usual heavy clothing and shrine wear. Light blue overalls with a white undershirt was his clothing for today, black boots on his feet and a bobby pin holding his bangs away from his eyes.

"Jima-san, where do you want this plant food to be?" Turning, the blonde made his way to the other shrine gardeners.

"I'll take it. Thanks for bringin' me this from 'ta gardenin' store," He said, hefting the bag over his shoulder.

"No problem. I'll be announcing sermons in Shibuya today, but if you still need anything, just call me, alright?" Asked the gardener.

"Will do. Thanks." Nodding again, Himejima waved the gardener off and walked into a small alcove his father set aside for him, items met for gardening readied for him. Almost smiling, the middle child of the Hogarakas clapped his hands lightly, sitting on his knees.

"Alrigh'. Les' get ta' work." He said to himself, picking up red and blue poppy seedlings and a gardening hoe.

* * *

Yuudai smiled, shaking hands with an elderly couple at the gates of the shrine, rubbing his cheek afterwards since the old woman had called him a sweet boy whilst pinching his cheek.

"Heh, we've all been through that, huh Yuu?" Walking up to him was Sterling and Mamoru, the both of them dressed comfortably for Golden Week. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Ah well, greeting people, showing children how to use the bell, convincing people not to do suicide. . ." Yuudai took a breath, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, it's a little more harder than I thought. Convincing people that there's still life in them is sort of difficult."

"No surprise there. Golden Week does have the most suicide cases," Mamoru looked at the dark brunette thoughtfully. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off, Hogaraka-san. You look like you know what you're doing."

"Hopefully." Smiled the young priest, fixing a crooked fold on his clothing.

"Say, Yuudai, is it alright if I take a look around here?" Sterling asked suddenly, looking over the young priest's shoulder. "I haven't been to a shrine in a while. I figure I want to get into the ambiance again, ya know?" He asked.

"Go right ahead, Sterling-san. All visitors are welcomed." Yuu stepped aside with a hint of a bow. Sterling grinned and waved them off, racing off onto the grounds.

"Hogaraka-san, I think he's going to look for your brother." Mamoru pointed out.

"Huh?" Yuu looked up the stairs, cocking his brow in the direction Sterling went. "Wait, why. . . But I don't think Hime really gets along with him. . ."

Mamoru sighed, giving a sheepish smile. "Something tells me that won't stop Doci-san."

* * *

Sterling made his proper respects to the shrine, washing his hands and face at the water spouts, and moved along the cobblestone path. Reaching the end of the path, his eyes caught a head of burnt-gold hair. A smirk quirked on his lips.

"Hey, ya lookin' good," Himejima smiled, gently petting the purple-grey petals and breathing softly. "Nice. Ya guys are gonna love it here, I bet. It's Shibuya, but ta' shrine has a lotta nice trees that give a lotta good air. Ya guys'll be jus' fine." He patted a mound of dirt around the trail of flowers and grabbed a watering can, pouring the water onto the seedlings. "Yeah, ta' shrine's a good place. Gotta remember ta' pray for ol' Aunt Mina, in thanks and all tat'. If she didn't leave this place for us in her will. . ." A grown graced his pierced lips. "Father would still be drinkin'. . . Mei would have jumped of Tokyo Tower. . . Yuu would have been given ta' . . . ta'. . ." He shook his head, hanging his head lower." . . ."An' I proly' be bleedin' ta' death with cut wrists. . ."

"Whoa, you talk to plants, Hime-chan?" Himejima jumped at the voice. "I've seen weirder things but this must take the cake." He turned and the hair at the back of his neck bristled, a dull anger in his eyes.

"When ta' Hell did ya get in here?" He asked with a growl, standing when Sterling walked over to him, hands held in surrender.

"Easy, Hime-chan. I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, murmuring as if Himejima was a wild animal. "This shrine allows everyone to come in, right? I'd figure I'd pay my respects." He stopped and gave an expression that showed concern. "Hey. . . Are you OK? You look like you're gonna cry."

Hime swiped his hand to his eye, cursing quietly when he felt a wet underside. Scrubbing his eye, he shook his head, mistakenly getting dirt on his cheek. "I ain't gonna cry. I'm jus' thinkin' 'bout stupid shit."

"Want to talk about it?" Asked the elder male, the other shaking his head/

"Ya wouldn't get it," He sighed, before turning his back on him. "Could ya go away now? I'm busy."

"Maybe I can help?" Suggested the raven Juhi. The young priest rolled his eyes.

"Aren't ya afraid ya gonna get ya hands dirty?"

"Hey, what's wrong with getting a little dirty?" His eyes roved down Hime's squat form. "'Sides, if it gives me a chance to see you in those cute overalls, I'm all up for it." The compliment perked a blush on the younger boy's cheeks, Sterling smirking as he grabbed a small shovel and began digging a few holes. "Heh."

"Quit laughin'." Himejima muttered.

"I can't help it if you look so cute when you're bullied around," The elder patted down the mound of dirt he created and crawled over to Himejima, looking for some other flowers to plant. "Blushing, gardening, biting your lip when you get embarrassed. It's cute when you drop the tough and depressed guy act." He threw a dazzling smile the blonde's way. "If you want me to stop laughing, then you have to stop being cute. Deal?" He asked teasingly.

"I ain't cute!" Snapped Himejima, sitting on the caps of his knees and waving his fist. Sterling laughed and reached to stop Himejima.

"Easy, you'll hurt yourself-" Hime almost graze his nose, but the force unbalanced Sterling and dove him forward. On impulse, he grabbed the nearest thing- the strap of Himejima's overalls- and the both of them toppled over.

"Ouch! Damn it, ya moron!"

"Hey, calm down! It was a-" Sterling stopped himself, his throat dry and eyes wide. Himejima was sprawled under him, poppy petals caught in his brown-gold locks and his deep blue eyes wide and clear. Sterling could feel the warmth of the smaller body underneath him, his own mind slip deeper and deeper into the sea of Himejima's eyes. "It. . . was an accident. . ." He muttered softly, his eyes drifting to the parted lips in front of him, the pair looking soft and pink. He licked his own, gulping the dryness in his mouth.

"Q-Quit lookin' at me like tat'," The blonde shifted under his gaze, his cheeks turning scarlet at the friction between him. He tried to avoid Sterling's eyes, daring himself not to stare at the droplets of violet within those grey eyes. They stared at him with so much heat and passion, it caused his skin to be hot as fire. "An' get offa me, bastard." He muttered, gasping when Sterling nuzzled his neck with his nose. "F-Freakin'-!"

"You are too cute for your own good," Sterling sighed, pressing his cheek to soft blonde hair and inhaling the scent of poppy flowers and the boy's shampoo. "Man, you're not even trying to play hard to get and you're not teasing me either. You're just really different, Hime-chan." He sat up and smiled the slightest. "You're amazing, you know?"

Hime muttered something under his breath, his nose so red it looked as if he had a cold.

"C-Can ya get offa me now?" He asked, so meekly and shyly that Sterling all but complied.

"Well," Sterling flashed a grin and picked up a bag of plant food. "Come on, I still need to help you out with planting right?" He moved around the flowers, almost humming. He looked at Himejima, the latter's face still a lit and his eyes wide like a frighten deer's. "Keep giving that look and you'll bruise my ego." He warned playfully.

Huffing, Himejima stepped aside and got back to his flowers. "Ya askin' more for a bruisin' if ya keep actin' like a dumbass."

Chuckling silently, Sterling sat next to him and they spent the rest of the day testing out their green thumbs. Sterling noticed that the poppy petals still laid astray in Himejima's hair. But of course, for the blonde's sanity and for his own enjoyment, he kept this fact to himself.

* * *

_Showa Day. Where teamwork shows its best . . ._

"The Blue Planet's a weird place, you know?" Small pale hands accented with small claws held a stuffed lion with a top hat and cane, holding it by its paws. "So many humans and they all gather here. Lilli though they would all lived in caves like back at home but it turns out they live in these weird leveled huts with all these weird ships that run on black smoke." A small nose wrinkled in disgust. "Lilli hated that smell. Humans make cute toys but they smell really bad!"

"Would you can it with the human talk, Lilli?" Growling and floating above the smallest of the Mythochanians, the elder pulling back her messy black hair. "Just hearing you blab about them makes me want to rip a human's head off." She muttered, dark green eyes trailing at her white tank top covered with a tight black biker jacket. Her legs were clad in a pair of tight dark blue jeans with two silver belts that criss cross each other at her hips. Ankle high black boots with high heels were tied at her feet. Around her wrists were silver chain bracelets with snake charms and around her neck was a serpent pendant held by a golden chain and encrusted with shimmering emeralds. The odd device behind her ear resembled similar to all of the other aliens, the younger Mythochagin's as well.

"Yeah, yeah, Mara," Sighed the petite alien, batting her violet-purple eyes cutely as she threw the lion toy in the air. "When's Ivona and Drake getting back? It's boring when only you, Yohaness, Edamame, and Ren are here." She sighed tiredly, toying with silver-white hair. She was dressed in a purple T-shirt with a green cardigan. Along with that came purple shorts with green tights underneath and black flat ankle boots.

Mara rolled her eyes, inspecting her nails. "I'm suppose to know that how? What am I, their babysitter?"

"No, but you could tell me, so I can probably stop bothering you." Lilli almost sung, swinging her feet a wiggling her pointed ears.

"Check the meeting realm. Now buzz off." Ordered Mara, receiving a mock salute from the small female.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" She giggled, shifting away in the air and teleporting herself to the small black space filled only by the light of green from above. Ren and Ivona were exchanging important documents they both gathered while Drake seemed to be arguing with the last of the second squadron, the younger rolling his dark purple eyes as the bluenette tried to make him agree with something.

"No, I'm telling you, Yohaness! He looks like a chick! Red hair, soft face, gets mad like when," Drake grinned and crossed his arms. "He's my type, without a doubt."

"You're gonna get decapitated if you keep talking about him," Sighed the other alien, shaking his head and ruffling his own dark blue hair with a single streak. He was dressed in a dark green muscle shirt with torn jeans, leather chaps, matching boots, and a spiked chocker. "And so what? He's a human. They all look the same." He shrugged.

"You just don't get it. When he gets mad, he gets _mad_," Drake chuckled deviously. "I can't wait to have more fun with him."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Yohaness rolled his eyes, grumbling as Drake continued to blab.

'_Boring,' _Lilli thought, sticking out her chin, before floating over to Ren and Ivona. "Hey, when's our next attack on the humans? There's nothing to do and Lilli hates to get bored." She stated.

"When Leader delivers the next orders for the annihilation of the Blue Planet, we will make our next attack. Until that time, find other means to entertain yourself. And that does not mean wandering off ignorantly and steal from humans," Ren eyes the stuff lion in her grasp cynically. "That includes taking useless items. Even if you're a child, I expect that you will pull your weight around for the mission."

The youngest of the group stuck her tongue out at the older alien when he walked away. "He's a real stick in the mud when he wants to be, huh?" She asked, quirking her head as Ivona held her in her arms easily.

"He's simply focused on the goal, is all. Don't take it to heart, Lilli," Said the messenger of the team, stroking the little girl's silver hair. "Ren's busy anyway. Leader does wish for another attack to happen, so Ren is thinking of the next approach."

"He needs to learn how to have fun," Huffed Lilli, shifting in Ivona's hold. "Hey, lets get something to eat. Make sure it's something sweet, Ivona!"

Shaking her head, the elder hiked Lilli more comfortably in her arms.

"Let's see what we can manage."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, Akito-san," Joshua smiled as he handed the redhead Kuroki's leash with the bouncing canine waiting excitingly. "I know its Golden Week and everyone was given a week off, but-"

"Hey, I get it," Akito shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone else is busy, right? And Kuroki needs his walk. Nothing to it," He kneeled down and petted the mechanical dog's twitching ears. "Right, Kuroki?"

"Hoo~Hoo~!"

"Still need to work on that barking," Sighing, Akito stood and shrugged at Joshua once more. "Be back in half an hour." He informed, leading Kuroki into the busy streets of Kabukichō, his long hair tied back into a ponytail and his bangs matted to his forehead due to the hot weather. He watched as Kuroki sniffed and barked at everything in fascination, a small smile tugging on the redhead's lips.

"You look like you're having fun," He commented softly, laughing quietly as the dog ran up and licked at his hand. "Hey, Joshua-san and Lucy-san created you, right?"

Kuroki pulled back his lips and gave a dog smile, tilting his head curiously.

"I'll take that as a yes," Akito answered, walking with Kuroki as they neared a square. "You're lucky. You were made into a group and not a family like mine," He sighed and stood in place, looking up at the sky and not caring as people passed him, giving him looks as he talked to a dog. "My sister took it upon herself to raise me when she was old enough to. Our parents weren't the best. They would get annoyed with each other over little things and they couldn't even stand to be in the same room. Sure, they knew me and my sister were there, but I think the only thing they cared about then was getting away from each other," He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his lips forming a straight line. "Then they got a divorce, and my sister had enough of it. When Fuyumi got into college, she moved us over to West Shibuya. Our parents still send us some money to keep us on our toes, but that's about it," He shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm better living here, where everyone seems busy with their own business. I just didn't think I get tangled up into some weird group and. . . Meeting the other guys."

A slobbery tongue lapped at his face and he grunted softly when Kuroki jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet. Despite the heavy weight, Akito smiled slightly and nuzzled his face into ash-white fur.

"Yeah, you too, boy."

From above, Drake cocked his head, chewing on one of his clawed nails. He watched the slight sway in the red panda Juhi's hips and his eyes dropped half-mast.

"Huh." He breathed quietly, disappearing in a slit of air.

* * *

_Constitution Memorial Day. Where responsibilities are either regarded or celebrated . . ._

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry, Yuu-kun!" Embarrassed, a priestess sewing a light blue wave pattern onto Yuu's lion costume, being mindful of the lion mask Yuudai was working with.

"It's fine, Shimi-san. Just please to poke me again. I think I'll develop trypophobia." He said harmlessly, turning back to the controls of the lion head. He fluttered the beast's eyelashes and smiled as he was able to do that and move the lion's chattering mouth. "I think I'll be ready for the _Shishi Kagura_. I just hope I can get everything done for tomorrow. I only have so much time. . ."

"I'm sure you will, Yuu-kun," Said Shimi, adding a few plumes to Yuu's lion's tail. "You just have to have faith. Though I must say," She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her kimono. "The weather is becoming worse and worse. I should have made some ice tea if I knew the weather would be this bad."

"Can't argue with that," Yuu wiped at his own brow. "Hey, Shimi-san. Can we work on the rest of my costume later? I need to walk for a bit and try to get away from the heat."

"I won't say no to that," The priestess stood up and helped the boy slip off the robes, the latter dressed in his T-shirt, jeans, shoes, and windbreaker tied around his waist. "I can handle the rest of your lion costume from here, Yuu-kun. Maybe you should go and buy an ice cream, hm? I heard there's an amazing ice cream parlor Minato." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Yuu grinned. "I'll go ask my father. Thanks, Shimi-san!" Racing out of the small hut, he dashed his way to his house and found his father in his study, Keisuke design something on a sheet of blueprints.

"Father, is it OK if I head over to Minato to buy some ice cream?" He asked. Keisuke looked up and smiled.

"Go ahead. Just make sure to be back home soon. Oh, here," He stood and walked to his son, pulling out a few bills of yen and handing them to his son. "Get some for me, Hime, and Mei, too. You should-"

"Get butterscotch for Mei, strawberry and nuts for Hime, and rainbow sherbet for you." The russet-brunette said without hesitation. "Everyone's favorites."

"You're getting smarter every day, Yuu," Affectionately, he patted his son's head. "Hurry off and be back soon, yeah?"

"On it!" With that, Yuu went off.

* * *

The bell at the door jingled cheerfully as Yuu stepped in and walked to the counter, telling the cashier at the front his order and receiving a number. It was one of the hottest days in Minato and it almost seemed that half of the district was buying ice cream there. He looked around for a seat but got caught off when someone tugged on his hair.

"Y-Yeow!"

"Really, you got scared at that?" He turned and jumped when he saw Kai, the elder's jacket hanging on the back of the chair he sat on. "Yuu, you're too easy to scare." He stated with a smirk.

"Good to see you too, Kai-san," Detaching himself from sarcasm, Yuu stood near the black-haired student as the shop began to fill with more and more people. "I expected a lot of people to show up here, but not you, Kai-san." He informed. A black brow raised.

"Almost everybody likes ice cream, Yuu." He said.

"I know, I just didn't think I'd see you here, too, is all." The brunette shrugged. Kai held up his number ticket with a pointed look.

"The chocolate-fudge-brownie ice cream they sell here is the best," He gloated. "I'm not missing the chance to get it half off on the hottest day of Golden Week."

"Sounds good." Yuu agreed, patiently waiting the next long minutes with Kai. His eyes betrayed him and they followed up Kai's arms, staring as slim muscles flexed under biceps. He blushed and looked to Kai's still face, a face laxed with an attitude so solitude, Yuu would find himself dead-still under his dark blue eyes.

'_Why can't I look away?' _He asked himself, his own breath stilling as Kai reached back and lightly tugged on his long braid, silky black hair looking soft to the touch. _'I should stop. Kai-san will get the wrong idea if-'_

"Falling for me already, Yuu?" Kai smirked when he caught dazed green eyes staring at him. "Man, you're lucky you're cute. I would have told you to piss off if you were someone else but," He sighed and gave a half-smirk. "It's you, Yuu. So, I'll make an exception."

"D-Don't be so full of yourself," The young priest looked away, fixing the knot of his windbreaker. "You're someone important to me anyway. It would be inappropriate if I. . . "Fallen" for you, as you say." Mumbled the fox Juhi, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You're a friend. I wouldn't want to ruin anything."

"Ruin? I'd say things would get better," Kai leaned over and whispered in a husky tone. "I'd be dating someone as cute like you. You get so shy, bash, and nervous around me, it drives me crazy. You fight back and you're really innocent. Man, if you really knew," He chuckled, swiveling his head and catching the green in Yuudai's eye bloom into emerald. "But I bet you do and you're trying to deny it. Come on, Yuu. Would it really be that bad?" He held the flustered and quiet boy's chin, the both of them hidden from the oblivious people that filled the ice cream parlor to the brim. "What if I kissed you, right here, right now? Would that change your mind?" He asked, his breath tickling Yuu's bright red cheeks and lips. It would only take a simple push and he would claim those untouched lips. Kai wanted to do it, more than he had planned for. But while looking into Yuu's eyes, something was holding the both of them back. Yuu could feel it to, but neither of them knew why.

"Numbers fifty-eight and seventy-two! Numbers fifty-eight and seventy-two!" The intercom above shouted above. Kai broke away from the blushing Juhi, picking up his jacket.

"Number seventy-two's your number, right?" He asked.

"Y-Yes?" Yuu said uncertainly, still dazed from the near-kiss experience. Kai smiled slightly.

"Well let's get it before it melts, yeah?"

* * *

An hour later, the two Juhis walked side-by-side, the sun already reaching close to night and the ice cream frozen just right, it almost seemed to never melt. The two of them were already nearing the station, the weather cooling down slightly so the both of them were a little red in the face.

"What's all the rest of the ice cream?" Kai asked as they walked up a staircase, a cone still in hand with half of the brown contents in the cone.

"For my father and brothers. I'm just glad it hasn't melted," Yuu told, lapping at his mint-chocolate-chip ice cream cone. "Kai-san, did your family ever went out to get ice cream together? You know, before. . ." He gave a thoughtful look.

"Being a nosy little asshole, aren't ya?" Kai asked, snickering at the irritated glow in the younger's cheeks. "Geez, calm down. And yeah, when I was really small, my parents and I would go out and get some. We did some family things before I got kicked out. I can get ice cream on my own now, which is good. I don't have to hear my mom bitching about me getting too much, worrying that I'll get fat," He shrugged as he ate a brownie chunk from his frozen dessert. "It's the perks, Yuu. When you're by yourself, no one gives you shit. Any stranger can say all they want about you, but you don't have to give a rat's ass. By yourself, you don't have to deal with the world's shit. And I'm fine with that." He stated, taking a bite out of his waffle cone.

"But you can get lonely," Yuu barely whispered, provoking the elder to look at his sullen face. "Doesn't it hurt when you're lonely?" He asked, looking up with his bottom lip trembling.

"Yuu, the Hell? Are you gonna cry?" Kai asked, trying to joke around. He kept a straight face as Yuu looked down, shaking his head.

"N-No. . ." But his voice betrayed him, following with a small whimper. Kai sighed and rubbed his own eye tiredly, looking around and noticing that people were dwindling away. He looked back to Yuu, small shoulders shaking with a small sob.

"C'mon, Yuu," Kai scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Quit crying. You see me crying over this? C'mon." He sighed. Yuu wiped his arms over his eyes, lifting his head and his red cheeks only showing.

"I-I can't stop!" He sobbed. "I want to, but I can't! I can't make them stop, Kai-san," He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes harder. "I-I know this is embarrassing! I just can't stop. . . If I could, I would stop. But-" His arms were grabbed and yanked above him, his cone and bag of ice cream dropped, his small body pushed and lips smothering his own. He gasped, crying out when something slick snuck into his mouth and left him seeing stars. Under the heat, passion, and startling electricity that ran through him, Yuu's legs turned into water and he almost fell, had not Kai held him by his arms.

He blinked. Staring wildly to Kai's closed eyelids, he whimpered as his own grew heavy. A bright light flashed like fireworks across the sky and he could have sworn he felt Kai's smirk against his lips. Kai pulled away, the smirk evident and his dark blue eyes swimming with mirth.

"You stopped crying," He said, watching as those cherub cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red and those innocent lips swell slightly from the kiss. Green eyes were drunk in an oblivious delight and small puffs of needed air escaped from the bruised lips. The blackette licked his lips, tempted to kiss the pro-sobbing priest again and taste the faint flavor of mint chocolate and Yuu's own taste. "And you said you couldn't." He chuckled.

"K-Kai-san. . ." Yuu shook his head, squeaking in surprising as he could feel his ears twitching. His fox ears and tailed appeared. "My ears and tail. . . Why?" Whether it was to that question or to why Kai kissed him, he could not tell. Both were compelling to the truth.

"Beats me," Kai answered, satisfied to see the green-eyed daze look return. "Maybe it's like. . . Getting off?" At the squeak and blush, he laughed allowed. "OK, OK. Maybe it's not that. Ask the clones and Prince Jackass tomorrow. And by the way, I did that to stop you from crying," He made a face and looked away, a faint heat stirring in his own cheeks. "So don't get any ideas from it, alright?"

"O-OK," Yuu sighed, seeming to calm down with his cheeks still red. "C-Can you let go of me now?" He stuttered, making a sound when their chest rubbed together. "Please, Kai-san."

"Huh? Oh yeah, right," Kai backed off and released Yuu, the latter sliding to his backside and exhaling. "You alright?" He asked. Yuu sighed, nodding slowly.

"I-I will be. Just give me a minute, please." He said, feeling his ears and thanking whatever above him that his tail and ears had retracted. Kai snorted.

"You act as if that was your first kiss."

The blush that erupted on Yuu's cheeks said it all.

"Wait, that _was _your first kiss? Holy shit, you're a virgin!" Kai exclaimed. Yuu whined and hid his face.

"Don't say it aloud!"

"Hardly anyone's here. Quit acting like a dumbass," Kai pulled him up effortlessly by his arm and suddenly looked up. "What-?"

Yuu followed his gaze, gasping as he saw a pillar of colors reach for the sky. All of Minato was guided by that pillar and many others similar to it, the colors of the rainbow brightening the smoggy-black sky.

"Rainbow Bridge," Yuu breathed, bewitched for a moment. He nearly shrieked, surprising Kai. "It's already late! Father's going to be so mad that I've been out this late! I-I have to get home!"

"Well, let's go before you piss your pants," Kai sighed, though mentally laughing at the brunette's frazzled state. Receiving a nod from the younger Juhi, Yuu grabbed the bag he dropped and stood next to Kai. "Thank you, Kai-san." He said suddenly. At the blue-eyed host's raised brow, Yuu blushed for his own embarrassment. "For helping me stop crying. I would have cried a river if you didn't stop me." Turning pinker, he raced ahead of Kai. "L-Lets hurry before we miss the next train!"

Kai stood there for a second, a slow smirk drawing to his lips, before he raced after Yuudai.

"Freakin' Hell, Yuu! You got a head-start, ya asshole!"

* * *

A little bit after Yuu left, Meikado knocked on the door of his father's study and walked in, smiling to his Keisuke as he was still busily scribbling across his blueprints.

"Busy as ever, father?" He asked, the eldest russet-brunette of the family not looking up.

"The Wakamis want to add three fountains to their Western-styled garden. It's going to take me some time to order the specific models they want, along with the pipelines that come along with it," Keisuke sighed, scrubbing his eraser across a line he accidentally drew. "Golden Week is not kind to me when it comes to tourists and vacation homes." He muttered.

"And with a heat wave like this," Meikado's sleeves were rolled up for a reason. "They say it's even going to continue this week. Its wonder how everyone wearing a yukata or kimono is surviving this type of weather." He took off his _ikan sokutai_, now dressed in his long white shirt and matching _hakama_.

"Only a little while later," Keisuke smiled, pushing his reading glasses to rest on the crown of his head. "You know, Yuu went to get some ice cream in Minato a while back. Think you can go see if he's coming back?" He asked.

"Worried as usual, I see, father," Chuckling, Mei bowed respectfully nonetheless. "Sure. I think it'll help me ignore the heat for a bit." He nodded to himself, deciding it. "Be back in a while." He informed, walking out the room and to his own to get changed.

* * *

Now dressed in a dark red shirt with beige cargo shorts, and back open-toed shoes, Meikado walked into Minato with his eyes open for a bobbing head of red and brown.

His steps mislead him and he crashed into someone. Both he and the person fell, Meikado groaning because of his sore side.

"I-I-I am so-so sorry!" The smaller person was bowing so quickly, the dirty blonde could only make out a blur of white. "I wasn't looking an-and that wasn't on purpose! P-Please, forgive me!"

"It's fine, very fine," Meikado assured, meeting wide, bright golden eyes. "I've gone through worse when my brothers were little, the both of them little monsters when they had sugar," Chuckling at his own joke, he stood and looked down friendly at slimmer and smaller male. "Are you OK, though? You're not hurt, are you?"

"A-Ah," Flushing, the smaller male brushed dirt off his thin and white zip-up hoddie, a black shirt underneath and dark grey pants following with yellow sneakers. "I'll be alright," He said, his voice almost inaudible. "I was the one who crashed into you anyway. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't worry," Meikado smiled. "The important thing is neither of us got hurt, right. Though, you seemed to have been in a hurry." He cocked his head. "Are you late for something?"

"No," The unknown male shook his head, white hair falling flatly to his head with a few strands accidently tucked into a yellow muffler. "I-I was looking for a certain market around here. I need to buy some books for my classes," He ran his hand through his hair, looking away timidly. "I'm afraid I got lost because the area is so big. I. . . Really don't enjoy crowds so I started to panic and run." He explained quietly.

"Oh, you mean Hachinohe," Mei nodded his head understandingly. "Well, I can help you out. I've been there a few times to get some things for my family," He gestured his hand in the direction of the market place. "I lead you there myself. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Meikado Hogaraka, nice to meet you." He introduced, holding out his hand.

"Um," Though nervous, the stranger shook the blonde's hand. "Ryuki. Ryuki Byakuren. Nice to meet you, too."

"Ryuki?" Meikado tilted his head before smiling. "Then that makes you Ryuki-chan then, yes?"

"H-Huh?!" Ryuki gasped, flushing as Meikado chuckled.

"S-Sorry, I try that with everyone I meet, I promise you," He smiled well-heartedly. "Well, let's be on our way, Ryuki-kun. The market place is this way." He said, leading the pinking boy to the large market place. Once reaching there, Meikdao helped the smaller boy squeeze through the crows and to a book stall, many types of books stacked along in different sorts of genres and studies.

"Will you be fine searching here, Ryuki-kun?" He asked, getting a nod from the snow-white –haired boy.

"I-I can manage," He bowed his head meekly. "Th-Thank you for helping me, Meikado-san."

The elder male grinned back. "Sure thing. I think I'll browse here around myself. I could use a good book. Good luck finding the books you need." Waving off to the timid boy, the eldest of the priest family walked deeper into the stall, finding interest in the fiction section. A book with a brown cover caught his eye.

"_Cyrano de Bergerac_," He read the title, paging through the old copy written in Japanese. "I haven't read this since high school. I guess it wouldn't hurt to buy it." Nodding to himself, held the book as walked to the front to buy it but stopped in his tracks. He saw Ryuki standing with a pile of books, but five large men were gathered around, the youth looking in distress as the men patted his face and sides lewdly. A cord of anger struck into Meikado and he removed his glasses.

"There you are, Ryuki-chan," He purred, sauntering over and grabbing the shocked half-albino by his arm. "Are you done shopping? We should get going now, right?"

"Who the Hell are-"

"I believe I should ask you why you were messing with my Ryuki-chan," The blonde interjected, pulling Ryuki behind him. "Try that again and I won't be afraid to snap your damn neck, bastard." He threaten.

"What?" The largest of the ground looked ready to take him down, taking a charge. Surprisingly, Meikado moved him and Ryuki out of the way, sticking out his foot and tripping the man. A pile of books were met with his charge and the man groaned as the heavy books pelted his head. The stall keeper ran over in a startled state, becoming more shocked when Meikado handed him a large amount of yen and a card.

"I think this covers the cost of my book, his books, and whatever damage they caused," The priest said respectfully. "If there's more money that needs to be covered, please call this number and ask for Meikado. Have a good day." He bowed and quickly dragged Ryuki out of there, not stopping until they reached the base of the Rainbow Bridge. "Are you alright, Ryuki-kun?" He asked once they stopped.

"I-I think so," The golden-eyed boy held his books tightly to his chest, biting his bottom lip when looking at Meikado. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Meikado-san." He apologized.

"You did nothing wrong, Ryuki-san," Meikado said, slipping his glasses back on. "But why were they doing that to you? Why didn't you walk away?"

"I-I couldn't. I guess you could say I got really scared." Whispered the shy boy, earning a small smile and pat on the head from Meikado.

"I'm sorry for that happening," He said. "I should have stayed with you, then. I should have known something like that would happen."

"O-Oh! It's not your fault at all, Meikado-san! Please, don't say that!" Ryuki grabbed his hand urgently. His voice barely passed a whisper, even with his voice raised. "You've done so much already. Really, thank you so much for being so kind." He said, a little out of breath.

"It was my pleasure, Ryuki-kun," Replied the blonde. He looked at the sky, sighing softly when he caught stars beginning to arrive. "I still haven't found Yuu," He said to himself. "Maybe he already made it home?"

"Yuu?"

"Oh, Yuudai, my little brother," Said the eldest brother. "I was going to see if he was still around here. But I guess he already made it home." He sighed and crossed his arms. "I guess it was my own fault, too. I kind of get paranoid with him and my other little brother and I always worry about them, too." Meikado scratched the back of his head, lightly scolding himself. "It's a little odd, right? They're old enough to take care of themselves yet I worry too much-"

"I say you're a good brother, Meikado-san," Whispered Ryuki, looking at the reflection of Rainbow Bridge in the dark blue water below. He looked back to Meikado, his eyes similar to the sea's waves. "I don't have brothers of my own but I can tell you really care for yours," He smiled shyly, the corners of his mouth barely lifting. "Maybe. . . You're a little over-protective. But most families don't have siblings that care about their brothers, right?" He blushed and looked away. "I-I guess what I'm saying is it's a good thing you care for your brothers so much."

"Oh," Meikado blushed himself and he was surprised he did. "Thank you, Ryuki-kun. Hey. . . Is it alright if we meet again, sometime? I don't wish to bother you but. . ." He laughed but there was a nervous waver in it. "I. . . I would really like to see you again. I really enjoy talking with you." He said.

"W-Well," Ryuki tugged at his own hair, looking troubled for a second. He then looked at his brightly-colored sneakers. "I'm really not sure. . ."

"Please," Meikado blurted out suddenly, making the younger jump back. He mentally berated himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I just. . . I don't know. . ." He sighed and looked at his book pitifully. An idea struck him and he all but thrust his book into Ryuki's arms. "Here, take my book. Read it."

"H-Huh?" Ryuki took a closer look, scrunching his eyes at the title. "_Cyrano de Bergerac _by Edmond. . . Rostand?" He looked at Meikado with confusion. "Meikado-san, why?"

"You'll return it to me afterwards," The blonde grinned foolishly, his plan thought in a haste. "When you're done reading, come back to Rainbow Bridge, OK? I'll come here every day to check and see if you do, Ryuki-kun," He took the younger boy's hand and shook it firmly. "This is how we can meet again, you see? It's perfect."

"B-But, Meikado-san-!"

"I won't take no for an answer," The blonde smiled again and waved. "I hope you enjoy the book, Ryuki-san! Let me know how you like it when you're done with it!" He waved as he ran off. "See you then!"

". . . See you then, Meikado-san." Even though it was in a small whispered, Meikado still smiled goofily, even as he reached the train station.

* * *

"This ice cream's melted," Hime picked a nut out of his strawberry ice cream and chewed on it. "What took ya so long ta' get it, Yuu?"

"Long story," Yuudai sighed, leaving his brother and father to finish their ice cream in the kitchen. Climbing onto the pouch, he was surprised to see his older brother there, playing his _hichiriki _with a dreamy tune. Yuu stood there, closing his eyes and listening to the plucky lullaby coming from the small flute, before he took a seat next to him on the stairs. Meikado stopped and smiled at him.

"Thanks for getting me butterscotch," He said, an empty bowl of his dessert next to him. He flittered his fingers at the small holes of the instrument before placing it on his lap. "Yuu, can I tell you something? You know, brother-to-brother?" He asked with uncertainty. Yuu nodded and Meikado sighed. "I. . . I think I'm in love."

"Br-Brother," Yuudai was astonished. "Are you sure?"

"Let's just say that I've never believed in love at first sight until today," Confessed the blue-eyed man of religion, rolling his flute on his palms. "When I think about him, my head turns into a mess. I feel like I'm seeing him everywhere I go," He groaned and laid his head on his little brother's shoulder. "Yuu, when you fall in love, promise me you won't turn into a love-struck fool like your dear older brother right here." He sighed.

Yuu could only laugh weakly, petting his brother's head.

"I'll try my best, brother."

* * *

_Children's Day. Where the prime of youth frolics and plays . . ._

The shrine just a little away from the Statue of Hachiko was welcoming everyone, priestess greeting the visitors of the shrine and many children running around with koi-shaped kites and hats made of colorful craft paper. Tenma, Mamoru, Akito, and Tetsuya walked in a group, all of them enjoying the dango sticks they bought.

"I never thought a shrine could be so lively," Said Tetsuya, wiping honey off his lip. "And all for Children's Day, too."

"It's the most exciting day, though," Tenma pointed out after eating the second dough ball of her dango stick. "And everyone looks like they're having a good time." She laughed as two little boys ran past her with four kites tied to each other their wrists, creating a small clan of flying fishes.

"I remember doing that," Mamoru laughed as the boys ran away. "My parents almost killed me for break a vase afterwards."

"Why am I not surprised?" Akito asked with a roll of his eyes.

The four walked close to the main building, unexpectedly seeing Kai, Sterling, and Starphire waiting in a line.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Asked Mamoru, trying to look over the heads.

"We're gonna see Yuu-kun's show in a _Shishi Kagura _dance," Starphire beamed. "I haven't seen one in _forever _and I heard the costumes are really amazing."

"Watching Hime-chan and Yuudai dance will be interesting. And it has been a while since me and Star saw one." Sterling said.

"Mind if you join you?" Asked Tetsuya.

"It's an all-welcomed shrine." Kai shrugged, With that remark, the group of seven enetered the building and getting the best seats near the stage. On the stage, Meikado stood with three other priest, two of them steadying two giant drums and the third holding a small pot with a small stick. The blonde himself was dressed in dark and light blue shrine ware and he was holding a small flute. In front of the group laid two husks of dragon-lions, one a dark green sheet designed with blue waves, a feathered tail, white fur and a gold and red head while the large one hard a light blue sheet with white spots, white fur, a larger feather tail, and a head of green and grey.

"I don't get it," Akito blinked. "Where are Yuudai and his brother?"

Everyone quieted down as one of the priests began to beat his drum, long and echoing sounds carried on the stage. The other priest followed him with light short taps and soon the last priest and Meikado played along, notes twirling everywhere like butterflies. The smallest dragon-lion's eyes suddenly fluttered open, its steps quick and flighty as it ran around the sleeping dragon-lion. The bigger twitched and opened its own, looking at the younger dragon-lion before jumping to its feet and jumping as excitedly as the smaller lion and nuzzling its large head to the smaller's.

"Hey, this is an old fairytale," Starphire recognized. "It's about two dragon-lions living in the mountains of the first emperor. They were brothers and they stuck to each other like glue. But then, the emperor heard how rare the heads of dragon-lions were, so he hunted after the species, the brothers included."

On the stage, the lights turned into a hue of blood-red and men in mask raced onto the stage. The music matched with the racing feet of warriors as they surrounded the dragon-lions, the smaller one huddling behind the bigger.

"In order to protect his younger brother, the older dragon-lion gave himself to the guards and the smaller ran away."

The men in masks surrounded the older lion and the smaller ran off the stage, racing to the seated people. He batted his large eyes at the people, mourning for his brother's sacrifice, and he wildly jumped and ran in other directions.

"In order to save his brother, the small dragon-lion snuck into the emperor's palace and found his brother locked in a garden, the emperor ready to slice the older brother's head off."

The dragon-lion raced onto the stairs and circled a man dressed in golden robes with a large katana and the elder dragon-lion, snapping his jaws threateningly at the emperor.

"At the last second, the smaller dragon-lion pushed his brother out of the way-"

The sword was swung down and the furry dragon fell to the ground, his head almost decapitated from his body . The elder dragon made a sound, blinking and chattering his maw before dropping to his still-brother's body, nudging his head with his own before whimpering and laying his body on top of the smaller's, closing his eyes.

"The younger brother was killed and his older brother laid with him. As the elder brother cried, something happened-"

A white orb fell from the younger brother's mouth and another fell from the elder's. The two orbs met on the floor and suddenly glowed. From above, firecrackers were lit and they blasted away, smoke covering the entire scene.

"Their spirits merged and they were granted a wish by Kami. The older brother made wish."

The smoke cleared away and the two dragon-lions stood. The both of them pulled off their mask, revealing to be Yuu and Himejima.

"He wished for his brother to come back to life in another way, using his own life to make the wish. The both of them were made into humans. The emperor wanted to right his ways so he made the dragons princes."

Yuu and Himejima pulled off their sheets and showed their new robes. Himejima was garbed in a light green robe with a white sash and Yuu was in a red robe with a yellow sash. The emperor stepped in and placed silver rings on their heads, indicating their royal status.

"And the two brothers lived happily ever after." Starphire finished.

The brothers hugged and they both turned to the crowd, holding hands and bowing. Everyone in audience clapped or raised on their feet and cheered, children waving their hats and kites. The firecrackers crackled again and the festival still continued.

* * *

Above the shrine, seven portals opened above and the first and second squadrons of the Annihilation Decree floated, undetected from the humans below.

"Humans are so loud," Mara complained, making a face. "I can't wait to wipe them all out."

"Hey, we gotta leave a few, Mara. What's a barren planet unless you got some pets working for you?" Joked Drake.

"Only you would say that, Drake." Huffed Yohaness. Lilli kicked her legs in the air, looking at the festival with an interested look.

"They look like they're having fun."

"Whatever activities they indulge themselves is none of our concern," Drawled Ren, arms crossed with his mask hauntingly hiding his face. "However, the interference with Blue Planet Protectors are rendering us to take smaller means of destruction," He placed his fingers to his chin in thought. "We must change our modus operandi."

"Our what?" Edamame asked with a doubtful face. Ren held his hand to her, silenceing her and provoking the brunette's annoyance. Ren looked to the sun and scowled at the sun's glare, his sweat causing his body suit to stick to him.

'_The heat.' _He realized. "I must have schematics prepared and have Ivona deliver them to leader." He said to himself, disappearing.

"'Bout time we get to leave." Mara huffed, flashing away in air and Yohaness following her. Drake pouted.

"You guys are no fun." He muttered, leaving. Liili looked back at the hall before crossing her hands with a small smile.

"This is going to be exciting."

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**~Ending Theme: Nokori Kaze by Ikimono Gakar**_

* * *

_**Done! Chapter seven is done! And I'm glad I was able to get a little bit of what the characters did during Golden Week. Oh, so much romance is going on, it's just adorable. Makes me want to draw the couples *w* Which I will do, in the future, I promise. I know I want to get some work on them. I really do hope if the rest of you guys enjoyed this chapter to. To those of you who keep reviewing and still read the story, thank you. Your loyalty means the world to me :D**_

_**OK, here's the new characters who joined the story!**_

_**Lilli Tharos: Owned by BlackenedOrchid**_

_**Mara Hartley: Owned by LadyofChaos**_

_**Yohaness Ukemi: Owned by darkhaseo90**_

_**Ryuki Byakuren: Owned by Torataro**_

_**I honestly did have fun writing this chapter. I had a lot of fun introducing more about the characters and writing the cute scenes between the couples. A little of a fun fact; While I was writing the scene for Yuu and Kai, I was listening to **_**For Your Entertainment **_**by **_**Adam Lambert**_**. I dunno it just. . . Fits them XD Heh-heh, I'm one weird fan girl. Well, anyway, please make sure to review and I'll get back to you guys real soon. Goodbye!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


End file.
